Nature Vs Nurture
by BatistaCenaGal312
Summary: What makes someone evil? Is it in their blood or the way they were raised? What happens when the youngest of a crime family, is raised by a top government agent? Are they still evil? Ken Kennedy/OC    Rated M for a reason.
1. The Past

_May 15, 1987_

He lit a cigarette as he stood on the rooftop of the hotel. He had his orders, and knew what the night would hold, as he flung the cigarette down, squashing it with his foot. Opening the door that led to the abandoned stairway, as he climbed down the floors, making his way to his hotel room. This was his last mission, and it was a good thing, this life had taken a toll on him, and every aspect of his life. He hated what he was…he was an assassin.

A person who killed first, asked questions later, his mind wandering, before he shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He snapped his belt around his waist, before loading extra rounds of ammunition onto the belt. His badge shimmered in the light of the hotel room, as he looked at the badge. He worked for a branch of the government, most people have never heard of, much less knew existed. The only ones that knew, were family of the agents, and if they told, this same agency could rid them from ever existing.

Looking over the papers that lay on the table, he couldn't help but think of his own family. His wife, stood by his side even after finding out what he truly was, and his son, well he was the best thing that ever happened to him. A smile growing on his lips, as he thought of his little boy, fully grown now, but still the pride of his life.

He cleared the papers, burning them in the fireplace, before leaving his hotel room. He walked across the small town, blending in with the midnight air, as he replayed the mission in his mind.

His mission was simple. He had to rid the country of the worst family in crime, the US faced today. The Briggon family, a family so deep in crimes that even the president classified them as "pure evil." They couldn't be dealt with like normal criminals, they must be erased, and that was his job.

He walked across the flat land of Kansas, slowly approaching the large farm house, that belonged to the family. Noticing the lights were out in the house, he crouched behind a tree in the yard, loading his gun, before attaching the silencer. After a quick prayer, he sprinted across the yard, and swiftly disposing of two guards that were stationed outside the front door. Swiftly walking into the doorway, he snuck through the house, room by room he crept, eliminating everyone he came upon, including children.

It was the children that was the hardest part of his job, but he knew what the agency meant when they said 'everyone.' In fact he was more afraid what would happen to him, if he didn't finish the mission completely.

Making his way through the second floor, he cleared each room, finally reaching the last room. Slowly opening the door, he peeked in, his eyes immediately drawn to a crib that was in the middle of the room. Walking in the room quietly, closing the door behind him, he glanced around, the colorful pictures on the wall, the soft lullaby that was playing from a small tape recorder that lay on the dresser. He approached the crib, cocking his gun, as he peered into the small bed. In the crib, lay a small baby, no more than a few months old. He couldn't help but hesitate as the young baby's eyes were open, looking into his dark eyes. The baby wasn't crying, but simply staring at him, as weird as it sounds he felt as if the baby knew why he was there.

It felt like hours had passed, in reality only a few moments, he continued to stare at the young baby. Never had he hesitated before, and he had killed many babies before, but for some reason, he couldn't do it…not this time. The other agents would be here soon, to dispose of the other bodies, he had to do something. Without thinking, he scooped the young baby out of the crib, wrapping her in a blanket that laid in the crib, as he left the house, holding the young baby close to him.

He walked through the town, the young baby looking up at him the whole way. He made it back to the hotel, placing the baby on the bed. Sitting on the chair across the room, staring at the now sleeping baby, he could end this, all he had to do was pull the trigger, but for some reason he couldn't do it…not this time…not again.

Sighing as he watched the sleeping baby, he was brought out of his thoughts, when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Is this mission complete?" the deep voice spoke on the other end. He took a deep breath before responding.

"All bodies are accounted for…except" he spoke calmly, secretly hoping he wasn't signing his own death certificate. No response came as he continued "The baby escaped, the nanny must of heard me, she took the infant." He lied as he glanced over to the sleeping infant on his bed.

"Very well. No need to be ashamed, we'll find them…they can't hide forever." The voice spoke, before ending the call abruptly.

Tossing the phone on the table, he sighed, he had done what he did, there was no turning back now.

_4 hours later_

The young man had been sleeping peacefully, and now was groggily walking through the apartment, someone was banging on his door, and god forbid it better be an emergency. Turning on the light, he looked through the peep hole, and to his surprise on the other side of the door, stood his father, holding a baby?

He opened the door "Dad!" he exclaimed, as his father rushed into the apartment, quickly moving to the couch, laying the sleeping infant down. Rubbing a sleepy hand over his face, he looked to his father, who seemed to be paranoid. "Dad what's going on?" he asked groggily. He knew who his dad worked for and knew what he did for living, but that never once affected his life. His dad was always there for him, and that's what was important, but on the same level, he knew the secrets he kept could kill him if they ever escaped one day.

His father sat on the far end of the couch, as he explained "You have to take her" glancing over to the infant. He sat on the chair, when he asked "Dad, what are you talking about?", His father taking a deep breath, before continuing "Your mother and I will help you, but you have to keep her." He argued "Dad, I'm a single guy, who can barely take care of myself how am I supposed to take care of an infant?" His father quickly responded "We'll help you with everything…We have no choice…they'll kill her if they find her…" He looked into his father's eyes as he continued "I couldn't kill her…for once in my life…" He took a deep sigh, this was gonna change his life, but it obviously was important to his father. "Ok, she can stay with me" he said giving in, as his father stood, pulling him into a hug.

The door closed, after his father giving some last minute instructions, he looked at the baby, who was now awake, laying peacefully on the couch. Plopping down next to the infant, he couldn't help but think back to his childhood. To the average person, his childhood seemed normal, but his father believed the more him and his mother knew, the safer they would be. Not safer from hardened criminals, but also safer from the own agency his father worked for. The secrets he possessed, the knowledge he knew would shock anybody.

The baby cooing slightly, he came out of his thoughts, carefully picking the infant up, holding the baby girl in his large arms, looking down at the small face, he didn't hide the smile that came to his lips. In a soft tone he whispered "Hi, I'm your big brother…" the small infant simply eying him.

2 years later…

His father lived up to his word, his mother and father helping him every step of the way raising the little girl, they named Madison. To everyone on the outside, including the agency, Madison was their top agent's happy and delightful granddaughter. Inside the family, he raised her as his daughter, but always taught Madison that they were brother and sister.

Sleeping peacefully one night, he was awaken by the loud ring of his cell phone, picking it up groggily "Hello?" he asked sleepily. A deep mysterious voice answered "I hate to inform you, but your father and mother are dead" the voice spoke calmly. Reacting as if he had just been punched, he answered "What?" the deep voice continued "Due to your father's profession we will dispose of the bodies…again I'm sorry" then the voice hung up. His thoughts in a panic, he tried to process the event that just happened. He knew what he had to do, jumping from the bed, hastily throwing on clothes, then shoving clothes into a duffle bag. Quickly running into the room Madison was sleeping peacefully in, filling a suitcase with her belongings, he snatched the small sleeping child from her bed, and in moments were gone from the apartment.

Glancing in the rear view mirror at the sleeping child in the backseat, as he sped down the interstate, he fought the tears that stung his eyes, feeling sad for the loss of his parents. A loss he couldn't be certain was natural, or if the agency had a part in it. His father had always taught him to trust few people, that the agency had workers everywhere, and now with Madison, he had to be extra careful that she not be found. He knew what to do as he merged onto another freeway.

A few hours later, he sat in the living room of one of his father's most trusted friends. If his father trusted him, then the man must be OK, he watched the man type into the computer quickly. After pushing a few extra buttons the man turned to him "I know all about her." He said smiling, motioning to the still sleeping child, sitting on his lap.

Suddenly Madison awoke, crying out "Bubba!" tears pouring down her little face. She called him Bubba cause she couldn't say the word 'brother' yet. He lifted the child into his arms, as he tried to soothe her back to sleep "It's OK May-May" his pet name he liked calling her, as she settled, slowly drifting back to sleep. The older man spoke "You will need new lives, new identification, new everything…" he spoke calmly.

He sat on the chair again, still holding a sleeping Madison, looking over to the older man, as he spoke with a smile "Then I came to the right place." The older man nodded before turning back to the computer, glancing over his shoulder he asked "So what's your preference?" He stayed quiet for a moment before a name popped into his mind "I've used this name as a stage name and it's worked great, so why not make it real…" he spoke loudly before taking a deep breath "Just call me Kevin Nash."


	2. Meeting the Stranger

Present Time…

Madison stretched her legs out under the table as she continued to study the history book that laid in front of her. Madison never went to regular school, Kevin never allowed it, she was home-schooled as she traveled the world with her brother. She was now attending college online, while working with Kevin as his assistant

To say Kevin was protective would be an understatement, but she knew it was because he loved her. Kevin hadn't gained the courage to tell Madison about her childhood yet, so he bared the burden alone of protecting her, not caring what others thought. Kevin knew how dangerous the agency was, so he spent his life sheltering Madison, so she wouldn't reach out. He never took Madison to a hospital, he knew the agency routinely scanned all blood collected, and they would find her. He instead took Madison to a trusted doctor. Kevin never let Madison attend a normal school, he wanted her with him always, so he could protect her. Kevin never allowed anyone to talk to Madison, unless he trusted them. He knew the agency had agents everywhere, not knowing who could be an agent it was just easier to keep her sheltered.

Madison sighed as she closed the history book, just as the locker room door flew open. Kevin and Kurt Angle walking in, after finishing the TV taping. Madison smiled as Kirt plopped down on the chair next to her, "What are you doing squirt?" he asked with a smile. Madison smiled at the name Kurt always called her "Just finished my report for my history class…" she said, putting the stray papers into her backpack.

"May-May, do me a favor? Go to Jarrett's office and get my new contract?" Kevin asked from his spot across the room. Placing her backpack on the back of the chair, Madison stood up as she answered "Sure thing, Bubba!" as she made her way out of the room. The door closed when Kurt spoke up "She's a good kid, Kevin!" he said tapering off. Kevin suddenly getting defensive shot back "But?" Kurt ran a hand over his face, before continuing "You need to back off, you can't keep her tied up like a puppy! She's a grown woman!" he said calmly, sitting next to Kevin, resting his hand on his shoulder. Kevin rolled his eyes as he responded "You don't understand" leaving it at that, as Kevin stood from the chair, walking into the shower area of the locker room.

Madison walked down the hallways of the TNA impact zone, every person she passed, refusing and avoiding making eye contact. Madison always thought they acted that way around her simply because she was shy, but little did she know that Kevin threatened every single on of them, warning them to stay far away from Madison. She released a deep sigh, as she glanced at the full catering area, all other wrestlers chatting happily, secretly she yearned for friends, more than that a life!

Making her way to Jarrett's office, she knocked on the door, hearing Jarrett yell through the door "Come in!", as she reached for the handle, slowly opening the door and walking into the office. Jarrett looking over to Madison, as he spoke "let me get the papers for you!" as he turned, looking through the files on his desk.

Madison stood there patiently, suddenly out of the corner of her eye she noticed that there was someone sitting in the chair across from Jarrett's desk. Glancing over to the stranger, Madison couldn't help but let her eyes rake over the attractive stranger. He wore jeans, a button down white shirt, his hair very blonde, her eyes making it to his face, his eyes connected with hers, he was looking back at her! Madison's stomach filled with butterflies, a shiver ran through her skin, as her eyes poured into his. A smile growing on his handsome features, his eyes still connected with hers, she knew she was turning red, her cheeks felt like they were ready to burn off. Breaking the eye contact only momentarily, Madison looking down at her feet, still feeling his eyes on her as she swallowed hard, trying to regain the normal color on her skin. Jarrett's voice breaking the silence as he spoke "Here ya go!" as he handed the papers to Madison.

Madison smiled as she quickly took the papers, before glancing one more time at the attractive stranger, a smile still on his lips, before rushing out of Jarrett's office.

Walking back down the hallways, Madison couldn't get the attractive stranger out of her mind. Sure, she had crushes before, but something about this guy just made her skin tingle. Standing outside of Kevin's locker room, Madison took a deep breath calming her blush, before walking back into the lion's den. The last thing she needed was a million questions from Bubba. Walking back into the locker room, laying the papers on the table, Madison plopped back down on the chair. Looking around the almost bare locker room, Madison stood from her seat, she walked to the doorway that led into the shower area as she yelled into the showers 'I'm gonna go see Beth!' Beth and Jeff Hardy were two of the few people Kevin trusted enough to let Madison be around. Kevin knew Jeff from way back, so he trusted him, knew his home life and was positive that he had no connections to the agency. Madison practically ran through the hallways, before finding the dressing room she was looking for, knocking on it once before the door flew open. 'There's the girl!' Jeff exclaimed with a smile, before pulling Madison into a hug and letting her into the locker room. Beth stood and engulfed Madison in a huge hug before Madison plopped down on the couch next to Beth, while Jeff continued to pack his ring gear. "So anything going down with the big bro?' Jeff asked looking up from his bag slightly, Madison rolled her eyes before continuing 'Nope, nothing big…there's a new wrestler coming in…I saw him in Jarrett's office earlier' She spoke trying to hide the blush that stung her face. Beth reached over giving her shoulders a quick squeeze before Jeff shot back 'Looks like he's already got his first fan' he said with a wide smile, Madison simply shot back 'Shut up Hardy!'


	3. Great First Impressions

A week had passed, since Madison had laid eyes on the attractive stranger in Jarrett's office, and even though she was positive she'd never see him again, he still haunted her thoughts and even some of her dreams. Sitting in Kevin's locker room, Madison sighed as she just finished organizing the new promo shots TNA had taken of Kevin. Placing the photos in the appropriate folders on the table, Madison looked across the room, to the monitor. Seeing Kevin and Kurt getting geared up for a match, Madison sighed as she sat in the room alone.

Being bored, Madison stood and made her way down the busy hallways, making her way to catering. A few stray wrestlers sat at a table, glancing at Madison, but quickly turning away. Madison sighed as she grabbed the plate, and began filling it with food.

After playing the tongs back in the dish of grapes, Madison was brought out of her thoughts by a deep voice that came from behind her "You gonna eat all that?" totally being caught off guard, Madison spun around, coming face to face with the handsome stranger that for the last few days haunted her thoughts. Feeling her throat suddenly getting dry, as her eyes danced with his. A sexy smirk on his lips, as he waited for a response. Madison's eyes never leaving his, as she watched his eyes glance downwards, only for a moment. Being brought out of her 'trance', Madison looked down at the plate full of food that she held in her hand. Feeling the skin on her face turn red, she looked back to the attractive man that stood only feet from her.

"You talking to me?" Madison spoke almost shocked that he was even speaking to her. Madison couldn't help the new blush that attacker her skin as the attractive stranger simply smiled wide, his eyes pouring into hers. A moment passed when the stranger spoke up "It would appear so…"

Madison smiled wide as she nervously spoke, her voice cracking "Yeah, I knew that…I mean…who else would you be talking to." She stammered, her face turning redder than it had ever been, her skin jumping, she tried to look anywhere but at him, as she continued to stammer.

Finally, embarrassment won out, as Madison sighed, burying her eyes behind her free hand, as she spoke "God! I must look like the biggest idiot!" Waiting for a moment, Madison took a deep sigh as she dropped her hand by her side, fighting to regain the normal color of her skin, the stranger simply staring at her, the sexy smile still on his face. Becoming frustrated with herself, Madison spoke "What?" The stranger chuckled to himself a few times then, spoke in a calm, low, raspy, voice "You're cute!" before giving Madison a wink, and then walking out of catering, leaving her standing there.

Madison was confused but couldn't get the smile off of her face as she made her way down the hallway, walking back to Kevin's locker room. Sure, Madison had met many people in her life, but no one like the stranger she keeps running into. It was like everytime she was near him, her skin became electric, little jolts coursing through her body. Maybe it was because he was the first person that actually was talking to her first, instead of going through Kevin, she didn't know, but she liked him.

Sitting down in the locker room, finishing her food, before tossing her plate in the trash can, Madison leaned back, closing her eyes for a moment. Her thoughts immediately went to her run in with the handsome stranger, she thought about his smile, his intense eyes, his deep voice. She was brought out of her thoughts by the door swinging open, and the Kevin and Kurt striding into the room happily, smiles on their faces. Kevin pulled out the chair next to her, sitting down before leaning over and wrapping his sweaty arms around her for a hug. "Ew! Gross! Bubba that's nasty!" Madison squealed as she fought to get out of her brother's stinky arms. Kevin looking confused spoke "Please! I used to change your dirty diapers, and you wanna talk about nasty! You could pack a diaper li…" he explained before Madison spoke up "Bubba!" she exclaimed mortified, as Kurt simply scoffed before retorting 'You forget, I have 2 kids at home…I know a bit about packed diapers!'. Kevin simply smiled smugly, as Madison reached over, lightly swatting him on the arm, before finally giving up and letting her brother rest his sweaty arms on her.

A few moments passed, Kevin and Kurt getting showered and freshened up, while Madison strayed out of the locker room, standing in the hallway listening to Jeff Hardy and Shannon Moore telling a story about their houses in NC. The story stopped when the door to the locker room flung open, Kevin and Kurt walking out "Jarrett wants everyone down in catering, it's a talent meeting." Kurt spoke before walking through them, heading to catering.

Madison walked with Jeff and Beth, as Kevin and Kurt walked slightly in front of them through the hallways.

Making their way into catering, Madison's eyes swiping across the rest of the talent, who seemed to just glance at her then quickly turn away. Taking a seat at the tables in the back, Madison sat next to Jeff Hardy, Beth and Shannon before pulling out her ipod and putting her earbuds in. These meetings were always boring she thought to herself, as she cranked the music up loud. Leaning the chair back on it's back two legs, Madison rested her head on her hands as she could hear Jeff Jarrett speaking through her earbuds.

Resting her eyes for a moment, Madison's mind floated around the events of the day, ignoring the sounds on the outside of the earbud, Madison got lost in the music. She could hear Beth speaking, and could tell the people around her were moving, but Madison didn't care. Being brought out of her thoughts, by a large hand resting on her shoulder Madison reached up taking her earbuds out of her ears "Yeah Bubba…" she spoke before opening her eyes. Her eyes fluttering open, expecting to see her brother standing above her, was surprised to find the eyes of her mysterious stranger looking down at her. A smile plastered on his lips, that same sexy smile that haunted her thoughts since the day she had met him. Being caught off guard Madison jumped up, forgetting the fact that the chair was leaning back, causing the chair to tumble backwards, with her in it. Freefalling backwards, Madison screeched as she flung backwards, her back hitting the floor, as she landed with a 'thump.' Everyone in the room turning to face the loud sound, as Madison laid there for a moment, covering her eyes in embarrassment. Staying still as she heard Beth exclaim "Oh my god are you ok?" before hearing Jeff and Shannon burst out laughing. Madison released a deep breath before jumping to her feet quickly and nervously "Yeah, I'm fine…" Madison spoke, trying to swallow the redness that pooled her face. Kevin hearing the thump ran to Madison's side "May-May are you ok" he said seriously, looking over her body with his own eyes, looking for any injuries. Madison, glanced over to the stranger, who simply stood there, that sexy smile still plastered on his lips, causing Madison to turn even redder, as she reached up running a hand through her hair "Yeah I'm fine Bubba…" Kevin pulled back for a moment before he spoke "Come on, I'm taking you to the trainer, just to make sure" he said sternly, grabbing Madison by the arm, pulling her out of the room. Madison followed behind Kevin, quickly glancing back at her mysterious stranger one more time, before her brother pulled her out of the room.

After spending a half hour in the trainer's room, Kevin and Madison walked out of the room, walking out to the parking garage. "I told you I was fine Bubba!" Madison argued as they made their way to the car. Kevin sighed "You could of hit your head! You could have been really hurt!" he explained, as Madison simply rolled her eyes, as he continued in a more stern voice "Hey!" Madison looked over to her brother as he continued "It's my job to protect you…" Madison nodded her head "Yeah yeah I know" she said as she plopped down in the car. Kevin plopping down in the drivers seat, inserting the key into the ignition as he spoke "What's your problem?" Madison looked out the window as she spoke "Nothing" she said sternly with a venomous tone in her voice. Kevin glanced over to his sister before he spoke in a deep tone "Get over it…" and sped out of the parking lot. Madison couldn't hold it back any more as she yelled at her brother "Get over it? You just humiliated me!" she said releasing a deep breath. Kevin glanced over to Madison, a slight smile appeared on his lips as he chuckled to himself before speaking "There's nothing to be humiliated about…and if anyone gives you a hard time, you tell me" he spoke sternly. Madison rolled her eyes, as she turned back to look at the window, silence encompassing the car for a few moments before Madison spoke "You just don't get it" she said in almost a whisper tone. Kevin glanced over to see his sister staring blankly out of the window, and he just wished she would understand how important she is. How important she is to him, and how many people would kill to get to her, and worse yet, how many people would love to kill her. Kevin took a deep breath, turning back to the road, he cleared his throat before speaking "I'm sorry…" a few moments of silence passed before he continued "I've never seen you this upset with me before" he spoke solemnly. Madison took a deep breath before she answered quietly "well this has never happened before…" Kevin glanced at his sister once more as he asked "What?" he watched as his sister simply shook her head, as her skin took a slight tint of red.

Pulling into the driveway, Madison quickly jumping out and making her way inside of the small house, as Kevin collected his things. Kevin could tell Madison was still upset, as Kevin chuckled to himself, before speaking aloud "Women, I'll never understand them!" he said with a smile as he closed the trunk.

Madison quickly made her way through the house, making it to her room she shut the door locking it, tossing her books on the desk that sat across the room, before she plopped down on the bed. Her mind processing the events of the day, and immediately the handsome stranger's face appeared in her mind, his sexy smile, his deep voice, his short blonde hair, the mischievous look in his eyes that seemed to always be hiding just beneath the surface. She closed her eyes to keep the mental image fresh in her mind, as she thought about him. The way her body felt everytime he was near her, the way her skin jumped when he talked to her, the butterflies she got when she saw him. Opening her eyes, glaring up at her bare ceiling, Madison took a deep breath as she spoke to her self "You need to get a hold of your self Madison! It's just a crush, and that's it, nothing more and nothing less…" she spoke as she nodded her head, almost like she was trying to convince herself more than anything.


	4. His Name is Ken

A few days had past since the incident at the talent meeting, Madison hadn't seen her stranger in days, and almost everything was forgotten, as she pulled out her laptop, sitting it on the table in the Kevin's locker room. She focused on the paper she was supposed to be writing, but honestly she just couldn't get over the mysterious stranger, she had kind of hoped she would run into him again.

Staring blankly at the screen in front of her, Madison sighed, before glancing up to the clock on the far wall. Letting out another deep breath, Madison sighed, thinking to herself "God, I'm gonna be here forever." The taping hadn't even started yet, and she was already bored. Kevin was in a meeting with Jarrett and Dixie, and right after that the taping started, so she had another 3 hours to herself at least. On top of that Jeff Hardy and Beth weren't in town for this taping. Madison ran her hand through her hair, as she gently closed the laptop, standing from her seat. "Maybe a walk will clear my mind" Madison thought as she glanced around the locker room quickly, before walking out into the busy hallways.

Madison walked by the numerous people who were busying themselves for the taping. Trying to stay out of the way, Madison made her way to the back hallways that were mainly used for storage of the equipment and ring items, and the small gym TNA had put in for the superstars. She walked calmly down the lit hallways, she always hung out at the gym when she needed time to think, looking at the bare hallways as she continued to walk. Madison couldn't help but smile because she knew there wouldn't be anyone in the gym, it being this close to filming. Finally, reaching the door Madison turned the door handle and slowly opened the door, and to her surprise the lights were on in the small room full of weight machines, and on the far side of the room standing in front of the mirror stood a lone man.

She stood in the doorway shocked, as she looked across the room into the full size mirror, watching the man's reflection as he lifted the 45lb dumbbells repeatedly. Her eyes slowly moved from the mirror to the man, as she took in his appearance, he wore a tight tanktop that hung low off of his neck, basketball shorts that hung loosely. Madison couldn't help but clearing her throat, as her mouth suddenly got dry. The man continued his workout, as if he didn't notice her, just as Madison was about to walk out she heard a deep voice "Come keep me company…" the man spoke calmly. Madison froze, slowly turning around, her eyes looking into the mirror once again, and she could see the smile on his face as he continued to lift the weights.

The butterflies were jittering in her stomach as she took a deep breath, before walking into the gym, taking a seat on a bench that was next to the racks of dumbbells. Her eyes glued to her stranger as he continued to curl the weights, his biceps bulging with each lift. The sweat running down his face, she followed the drops of sweat as some cascaded onto his chest, others continued down his neck. Her mouth getting dryer and dryer, her stomach in knots practically.

Madison jumped as the loud bang of the weights hitting the floor echoed through the room. She shook herself out of her thoughts, as her stranger took a seat on the bench across from her, as he tried to get his breath out of control. She watched him grab his towel, and wipe it over his short blonde hair and over his face, as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his kness, looking deep into her blue eyes, he spoke "Are you ok? I heard you went to the trainers…" Madison couldn't help the tinge of redness that appeared on her face, as that day came back to her mind. "Yeah I'm fine…" she spoke as she sighed "My brother can be kind of crazy sometimes…" she practically stuttered out. The stranger leaned back, stretching his back before speaking with a smile "He's kind of over protective isn't he?" a wide smile on his face. Madison sighed before responding "you have no idea…" Silence happened for a few moments, before the stranger stood, resting the towel on his shoulders, he spoke "Well I would be too, if I had a cute sister like you" he said winking. Madison sat there almost in shock, as she watched him walk to the raised bench, he climbed on locking his legs, as he began doing situps. She stood from her bench, walking over to the machine he was using, resting her arms on the small poles that locked his feet into place, as he continued to lift his weight into a sitting position. She simply watched as he concentrated, his body getting closer to hers each time he sat forward. The silence was broke again when he spoke "So I'm guessing your brother doesn't like it when the boys come after you huh?" he said continuing his sit up routine. Madison rolled her eyes, and couldn't stop herself before she responded "Well, the boys don't really like me." Her stranger stopped in the middle of his sit up, his body just inches from hers, his eyes pouring into hers as he questioned "Why would you say that?" Madison simply shrugged before answering "I don't know…It's just never happened before…" Her stranger let a smile cross his lips as he continued on with his sit-ups before continuing the conversation "So you don't know how your brother would react if a man took a liking to you?" Madison was enthralled with watching him do his sit-ups as she simply nodded her head in agreement. The stranger stopped once again, in a sitting position, leaning forward his face inches from hers when he spoke "Well, maybe we should find out?" a sexy smile on his lips. Madison knew her skin had to be red, as his eyes danced with hers.

The stranger breaking the moment as he unlocked his legs from the bench, pulling himself to a standing position, wiping his face once again with his towel, before looking back to Madison "I should probably get going" he said with a smile. Madison nodded her head, still not sure if she could talk, she watched him as he walked to the door, just reaching the door he turned back to face her "I'm Ken…" Madison couldn't fight the smile that came across her lips, finally she knew his name! "I'm Madison" she spoke with a slight shake in her voice, Ken smiled wide before responding "Pretty name for a Pretty girl" He said and with a quick wink he walked out of the locker room.

Madison stood in the locker room stunned as a few moments passed, her mind reliving the scene that just happened. "His name is Ken" she said aloud with a smile, as she shook her head in disbelief before exiting the gym.


	5. Busted

A couple hours passed, Madison sat in the locker room, her feet up on the table as she leaned back in the chair, out like a light. Madison was awoke when she heard the loud laugh of Kurt Angel, turning to look at the doorway, she rubbed her groggy eyes as her brother entered the locker room. "You napping on the job kiddo?" Kurt teased as he walked by her, making his way to his locker, Madison smiled a little as she watched Kurt and Kevin get settled into the locker room. Kevin plopping down on a chair near Madison, he spoke "Get your paper finished?" Madison shrugged as she spoke "No, I couldn't concentrate, I'll do it later…" she tried to explain only to hear her brother respond shortly "It needs to get done…" Madison rolled her eyes, as she ran a hand through her hair before continuing "I got it bubba, I am an adult…" Kevin sighed as he grabbed a towel from his bag, he stood from his chair then retorted "Then be one, and do what you have to do…" then walked into the shower portion of the locker room.

Madison couldn't deny herself the fact that she enjoyed spending time with Ken. What was there not to like? He was nice, charming, funny and good looking. She sat in Kevin's locker room, tapping her fingers impatiently, waiting for his cue to head to gorilla position. 'Got a hot date?' Kevin spoke, tying his boots. Madison tried to hide the blush, as she spoke 'No…' Kevin eyed his sister before continuing, 'You seem like your waiting on something' Madison forced her fingers to stop tapping, before responding 'Just wanna get this report done, and I can't do it with you sitting here bugging me.' She teased as Kevin chuckled. Kevin stood form his seat on the bench 'Showtime' he spoke, before engulfing his sister in a quick hug before leaving the locker room. Madison opened her laptop, her eyes gazed at the screen. She tried to concentrate, but after 20 minutes of nothing, Madison gave in as she closed the laptop. Looking up at the clock, Madison spoke to Kurt, who was laying on the couch in the locker room. 'I'm gonna go see Beth' Kurt simply gave a thumbs up, never even opening his eyes, before Madison rushed out of the room.

Madison casually strolled the backstage hallways, she couldn't help but hope she would run into Ken again. Walking to Jeff Hardy's locker room, her breath hitched in her throat as she saw Ken, walking towards her in the vacant hallway. Ken's face lit up when he saw her, as Madison stood in the hallway. Ken rushed Madison, enough to make Madison instinctively back on to the wall, Ken resting his arms on the wall on both sides of her. Madison's breaths came quicker as Ken had her now sandwiched between the wall and his hard body. Ken simply smiled wide before speaking 'You really are the cutest girl here…' Madison only blushed, causing Ken to speak again 'I like turning you red' Madison shot back 'It's not hard to do.' Ken laughed before responding 'Means your listening to me though' Madison rolled her eyes before Ken spoke again 'Were you looking for me?' Madison shook her head 'no', before scoffing then responding 'No! I was coming to visit Beth and Jeff.' Ken simply smiled smugly as Madison fought in her defense 'Shut up! I wasn't!' she exclaimed before lightly swatting Ken on the arm. Ken pushed himself off the wall before speaking 'I'm going to catering in like 10 minutes, some cute company would make the meal so much better.' He finished with a wink, before walking down the hallway. Madison stood there stunned, almost before calling after him 'You mean me right?' Ken never broke stride, without turning around he yelled back 'There's no one else baby!' Madison blushed while watching Ken turn the corner.

Stealing a quick glance at her cell phone to get the time, She knew Kevin had a run-in during Kurt's match, so he wouldn't be looking for her for a while yet. Taking a deep breath, Madison calmed a few stray nerves before hurrying to catering. Walking in, Madison scanned the many tables, most of them unusually empty, but then again during the show, most people were either busy or watching the show. Madison stood there for a moment, until she recognized a familiar deep voice 'Funny, running into you here' he spoke with a smile. Madison smiled as she walked towards the table 'You did pretty much invite me…' she spoke honestly as Ken interrupted 'So I helped fate out a bit…' Causing Madison to laugh. She approached the table, as Ken pulled the chair next to him out a bit, patting the seat with his hand. Madison smiled as she moved to his side of the table, sitting in the chair he insisted for her, she jumped when he grasped the chair suddenly, pulling it closer to his. 'Easy girl, I just wanted to get you closer to my plate.' He spoke with a smirk on his lips. Madison blushed as he continued 'cause you're gonna help me eat this right?' Madison reached out, grabbing a stray strawberry from his plate before responding 'You could of just moved the plate.' Taking a bite of the strawberry. Ken followed suit, grabbing the other strawberry from his plate, draping his free arm around the back of Madison's chair, he leaned closer to Madison, his eyes pouring into hers as he lifted the strawberry to his lips, speaking softy 'but where's the fun in that?' before taking a bite into the luscious strawberry. Madison couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks, as she turned away, hoping the lack of eye contact would lessen her blush.

Ken simply chuckled to himself as he leaned forward, taking a bite out of his bread over his plate. Madison liked spending time with Ken, he always could make her laugh. Finishing the whole plate, only one lone cheese cube laid on the newly empty plate. Madison laughed as she reached for it, only to feel Ken's hand reach out and grab hers. A totally innocent gesture, sent shocks throughout her body, as she turned and made eye contact with Ken. Ken jokingly teased 'You may be cute, but that last cheese cube is mine' Madison smiled before responding 'I thought we were sharing?' Ken laughed before responding 'We were…but that's my cheese cube.' Madison tried her best to stare down Ken, as their hands remained locked above the small cube of cheese. Ken glancing over to the doorway before speaking 'Jeff, tell the girl, that when it comes to food, cuteness will never win!' Madison's head snapping up, and there standing in the doorway of catering was Jeff Hardy and Beth. Madison's eyes grew wide as hers met Beth's, then looking to Jeff who simply had a smug smile on his lips, as Jeff and Beth began walking their way. Jeff answering Ken 'That depends bro, what kind of food?'

Ken answering as Jeff pulled out a chair across from Madison at the table 'Cheese.' Jeff responding 'Cheese? No way, the man has to have his cheese… it's part of the man-law' Madison rolled her eyes before pulling her hand back, letting Ken have the last cube of cheese. Ken smiled widely after eating his last cheese cube, when Madison spoke 'Look at you…all happy cause you got the last cheese!' Ken stood from his seat before saying 'I'm smirking cause I got to hold your hand, maybe next time I won't have to trick you to do it.' With a wide smile, before leaving the table to dump the tray in the trash. 'Next time huh?' Jeff spoke quietly, earning him a dirty look from Madison, before Ken returned 'Alright, gotta sign some papers for Jarrett, I'll catch you later bro' Ken spoke patting Jeff on the back, giving Beth a quick hug, then turning to Madison 'Let's do this again, Cutie' causing Madison to blush, as Ken gave her a quick wink and left catering.

The moment Ken disappeared around the corner, Madison leaned forward on the table in a serious tone 'You can NOT tell Kevin about this!' Jeff laughing while Beth spoke 'Why Not? It's cute!' Madison rolled her eyes, "There is no it! He asked me to lunch, I said yes' Madison responded truthfully. Jeff quirked his eyebrow before responding 'denial doe not suit you!' Madison stood from her seat, Beth and Jeff following as Beth asked honestly 'Do you like him?' Madison stopped in her tracker, turning towards Jeff and Beth. The blush apparent on Madison's face as she rubbed her face with her hand. Beth smiled reassuringly as she put her arm around Madison's shoulders, "Sweetie, look Ken's a great guy, if you wanna see where this goes, Jeff and I will help as much as possible for you two to spend time together." Madison looked into Beth's eyes when Jeff interjected "Even if it means hiding you two from big bad Kevin!" Madison smiled at Jeff "Well I…" her thoughts coming to a stop, when she heard the loud voice of her brother booming down the hallway. "Madison! I've been searching everywhere for you!" Kevin spoke, walking down the hallway towards his sister. Madison smiled as she gave her brother a hug, before speaking "Sorry Bubba…" Beth interrupting "We took her to get some lunch, we figured we you'd be awhile yet, so we took her to get some food." Beth spoke confidently. Kevin looked from Beth to Jeff, who was smiling wide, before glancing to Madison "Thanks" he spoke before walking Madison back down the hallway, into his locker room.


	6. A Quick Escape

The things Beth said still fresh in her mind. Did she like Ken? Was this more than just a crush? More confusing to her was question was she willing to be with Ken? She'd never had a boyfriend before, was this the time? She knew Kevin wouldn't like it, but as far as she was concerned, there was nothing going on right now. It's not like she was dis-obeying him, she just wasn't telling him. Madison figured if she did like Ken, then soon enough Kevin would give in. Madison closed the laptop, finally finishing her report, before placing it on the stand next to her bed. Resting her hands behind her head as she laid back on the pillow, her thoughts about Ken, and her life since first meeting him. "You need to get a grip." Madison spoke to herself, as she closed her eyes, a knock on her bedroom door waking her as she saw Kevin peeking his head in, a smile on his face "Hey May-May" he spoke. Madison smiled as she moved over on her bed, giving her brother room to climb on the bed next to her. "Report finished?" he asked looking at the textbooks still splayed out on the bed, next to his legs. "Yeah…finally" Madison exclaimed, running her hand through her hair. Kevin spoke earnestly with Madison "You know why you can't go to regular college right?" Madison smiled as she repeated the familiar answer "Cause you can't protect me, if you don't know who or where I am!" Kevin smiled before continuing "One day you'll understand exactly what I'm protecting you from." Madison smiled, leaning over laying her head on her brother's shoulder "I know Bubba, the bad world took mom and dad from us, you don't to lose me too." Kevin wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulders pulling her tight when he spoke "You are one smart girl, you know that?" Madison responded "you taught me everything I know." Kevin's thought played in his mind, if only she knew, before saying "I love you May-May", Madison returning the affection, by saying "I love you too Bubba."

Madison had spent every taping with Ken, with help of Jeff and Beth of course. Ked had to wait to make his in ring debut until the storyline was set, so he hung around the tapings to get to know the wrestlers, crew, and anyone else he could. Tonight was different, tonight her and Ken were going to be alone. No Jeff, No Beth, Just Ken and her. Madison sat in Kevin's locker room, watching her brother stretch his larger than life legs. Inside, she was nervous, and had butterflies but she couldn't show it, not around Kevin. Madison engulfed in her own thoughts jumped when the knock on the locker room door came, a young assistant popping his head in "Jarrett is ready for you" Kevin nodded, the assistant retreating outside into the hallway. Madison's eyes perked as she asked "Where are you going?" Kevin stood, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Flexing his shoulders he spoke "Contract meeting with Jarrett, then I open the show" he said calmly. "Plus commentary and a main event?" Madison asked "Yeah, your brother's popular today" Kevin said smiling, before giving Madison a hug, and walking out of the door. Madison drummed her fingers nervously on the table in front of her, before standing, walking in to the bathroom area of the locker room, looking at herself in the mirror. Giving her reflection a quick smile, Madison took a deep breath, before settling a few butterflies, then left the locker room. Walking through the busy hallways, before exiting out into the Universal Studios Orlando theme park. Walking just a few steps until she saw Beth and Jeff standing in the shade with Ken. Walking up to them, Beth giving her a hug, before Jeff followed suit. Ken stepping next to her, draping his arm over her shoulder as Beth spoke "Kevin's gonna be busy all show, at least that's what the board says." Madison toyed with the hem of her shirt, a nervous habit as she replied "Are you sure, you can cover for me?" Jeff spoke "Trust me, Kevin won't be looking for you." Beth nodded as Ken spoke "Yeah don't tell him, she's with one handsome devil, who can barely control himself when he's around her." He spoke with an evil grin, before laughing out loud, pulling Madison in tighter. Beth simply retorted "Easy Boy" before walking back into the soundstage with Jeff.

Once Jeff and Beth were gone, Madison couldn't help but turn a little shy, as she shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans, rocking on the heels of her feet. Ken smiled wide before reaching over, grasping on of Madison's arms and pulled her towards the main attractions. "Where are we going?" Madison asked, with a shaky voice, Ken looked back, slowing his pace just a bit, before answering "We don't have a lot of time, and I'm not gonna waste a minute of it." Madison blushed slightly, before taking her arm out of Ken's grasp, then held her hand out to him. Ken couldn't help the wide smile on his lips, as he intertwined his fingers with hers, lifting their connected hands to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on the back of Madison's hand, before letting their hands hang between them as they walked. "So tell me about Madison…" Ken spoke as they strode through the walkway of the park "Not much to tell, what do you wanna know?" Ken smiled wide before speaking "I guess we'll start with the basics, what's your middle name?" Madison answered quickly "Rae" Ken continued "Favorite color?" Madison's face scrunched as she thought about it. "I like purple, and some blues" Ken glanced over to her "What blues?" Madison spoke "Like Royal Blue, Sky Blue, Blue like your eyes." Madison spoke softly. Ken laughed out loud "Are you flirting with me?" he asked with a straight face. Madison blushed then answered "Maybe" she's never blatantly tried to flirt with someone like that, it was a stretch out of her comfort zone for sure. Her thoughts starting to regret the remark, when Ken spoke "If you're wondering if I liked it, I'm gonna say yes, No…make that a Hell Yes, feel free to stroke my ego…oh I mean flirt with me anytime baby." Madison looking over to Ken, a smile on her lips as she retorted "No, you don't have an ego…" Madison spoke sarcastically, Ken quickly responding "It's not an ego, it's confidence" Ken answered honestly.

Walking to a board with all the ride times listed, Ken asked "So what do you wanna ride first?" Madison looked at the ride names, she'd only been on one roller coaster before, but she'd never been on any Universal rides. Ken spoke "The Mummy has a decent line, what'd ya think?" Madison nodded, as her and Ken made the short walk, hand in hand to the Mummy. Walking thru the small hallways that were decorated like scenes from the movie, leading to the actual ride. Madison couldn't help it as she huddled closer to Ken, looking at the dark hallways, the scary music playing. The line moved quickly, as they were soon seated and buckled in. Madison sat quietly while their cart waited for another cart to make it so far before their ride was good to start. Madison was brought out fo her thoughts by Ken's hand gently loosening her grip on the lap bad. Madison's hands were grasping the bar so tight that her knuckles were white. Ken's hand reached over, his hand laying over hers lightly, his fingers curling over hers as he gently grasped her fingers pulling her one hand free of the bar, intertwining his fingers with hers, as he rested their joined hands on the small armrest between their seats. Ken looking over to Madison with a smile "I was getting jealous, if you're gonna squeeze something, let it be me." Causing Madison to blush bright red, as the cart began to move.

The ride was quick, soon enough Madison and Ken were making their way our of the attraction and walking hand in hand. After a couple more rides, Ken and Madison were having a blast.

Walking out of the Simpsons ride, Ken spoke "This sucks, we're almost out of time." He said glancing at his watch. Madison's hand gripping his tighter when he spoke "But there is one more thing we have to before it's all over" Ken said smiling, pulling Madison with him. Soon enough they stood outside the Van Helsing attraction, Ken spoke "Come on, it'll be fun" he added, wagging his eyebrows. Walking into the haunted house, Madison's eyes open wide, her hand squeezing Ken's, as they began their trek through the hallways, coming around a dark corner, a man dressed as Dracula ran into the hallway, landing in front of Madison. Madison screamed as she began to run, the Dracula character chasing. Ken luckily able to get his arms around Madison's waist, pulling her tight to his body, as the character finally ran back into it's hiding spot. Ken holding Madison tight, her back against his front as he spoke in her ear "You're ok, I got you…he's gone" Madison finally calming, laughing now at the scare, as Ken spoke "He got you good." Madison blushed, as Ken continued "I think I like keeping you close to me" as he squeezed her waist tight to his.

The two continuing through the hallways, walking into the dark room, Madison still held tight to Ken's body as the eerie music played. Suddenly, a large werewolf stood behind Ken, the next thing Madison knows all she heard was a deep 'Oh Shit!" as Ken's body jumped, his arms grasping her tighter as he spun them around. Madison now between Ken and the large werewolf. Madison couldn't help the laughter that escaped, as the werewolf went back to it's hiding spot. Cranking her neck to look back t Ken, as he cracked a smile, chuckling lightly. Madison spoke "You ok?" Ken sheepishly smiled saying "He didn't scare me." Madison turning back around, still in his arms as they continued through the maze.

Getting to the last part of the maze, Ken letting go of Madison's waist, reconnecting their hands, as he led her through the last dark room, then out of the exit. Standing just outside the maze, Ken stopping as Madison stood across from him, he spoke "You're a little screamer huh?" Madison blushed as she responded "I don't know what you mean!" Ken laughed as he leaned forward, saying "I like a girl that screams!" and before Madison could respond she heard a deep voice say "Me Too." Come from behind her. Turning to face the voice she came face to face with the Phantom of the Opera. Screaming, Madison jumped forward, into Ken's arms, burying her face into his strong chest, as he laughed a bit. The phantom finally backing off as Madison looked into Ken's eyes, a smiled still on Ken's lips as he asked "Are you ok?' Madison blushed slightly before answering "That was good." They were so close Madison could feel Ken's breath on her lips, taking a step back, fighting the blush stinging her cheeks, suddenly, Ken spoke "Madison", looking to Ken, he took the step forward, crushing their lips together for the very first time. Ken's arms snaking around Madison's body, his hands splayed out on her body. Madison tensed up at first, but soon enough her lips dancing with Ken's, as she granted him access to her mouth to deepen the kiss. His tongue searching for hers as their bodies melted together. The kiss seemed to last forever, their lips dancing together until the sound of a kid nearby speaking "Ewwww" caused them to pull apart, both out of breath.

Madison bright red, as Ken spoke "I've wanted to do that since the day in the gym!" Madison responding "Was it worth the wait?" causing Ken to smile wide, leaning forward, connecting their lips for another quick kiss. Pulling apart, Ken glancing to his watch, "We should get back" Madison agreeing, as they joined hands once again, walking back towards the TNA soundstage. Walking hand in hand up the paved walkway, entering the busy soundstage, walking back towards Jeff's locker room, still hand in hand.

The show was just ending, so although the hallways were busier than before, Madison knew Kevin would be still out in the ring. Beth opening the door to Jeff's locker room as Ken and Madison rushed inside. Both Ken and Madison plopping down onto the couch, across from Beth, Ken's arm draped over Madison's shoulders as she leaned against Ken, as Beth smiled "You two have fun?" Madison blushed before answering "We had SO much fun!" The two telling Beth about the rides, and the haunted house, until the door flung open, Jeff darting inside quickly before slamming the door shut. "Uh…your big bad brother is headed this way" a knock on the door following after Jeff just finished his sentence. Madison jumping to her feet quickly, as Jeff practically pushed Ken out of the room, into the adjoining shower area, Beth opening the door the moment Jeff and Ken were out of sight. Kevin smiling as he spoke "Hey Kiddo!" looking over to Madison, as Madison walked over, giving her sweaty brother a hug. Kevin turned to Beth "You sure you don't mind her hanging around?" Beth smiled wide, before answering "Kevin your sister is my friend, and Jeff likes her too, so she is always welcome here." Kevin smiling down to his sister, as they headed towards the door. Madison gave Beth a hug, before leaving with Kevin.


	7. No More Ken

The next month went by smoothly, Ken and Madison stayed together with Jeff and Beth's help, besides a few close calls, Kevin and the others had no idea about Madison and Ken. Ken was getting closer to his in-ring debut, and Madison couldn't wait to see him on TV. Sitting in Kevin's locker room, relaxing on the couch waiting for Kevin and Kurt to get back from their tag team match. Ken was in a meeting with wardrobe, so Madison had some alone time, to just relax. A few moments later, Madison jumped as a loud knock banged on the door. Madison getting up and answering it, opening the door, there stood Ken on the other side. Madison's eyes growing wide, as Ken spoke with a smile "I had a wardrobe meeting, so I came by to see my favorite girl." Madison nervously fidgeted, as she let Ken into the locker room. Closing the door, Madison turned to face Ken, suddenly Ken's body pressed against hers, his hands resting on her door, on either side of her body, as Ken's lips met hers. The kiss immediately becoming a deep, passionate kiss, as Ken's mouth dominated hers, a moan escaping Madison. Ken smiled against her lips, his hands moving from the door to her body, his fingers tracing light patterns up and down her curves. The kiss finally breaking, as they both panted, out of breath. Ken's lips now leaving butterfly kisses down Madison's neck as she spoke with a shaky voice "Ken, you shouldn't be here…" Ken moaned before speaking, his lips still against her neck "Do you want me to stop?" Madison's body was on fire, and lord knows she didn't want him to stop, but she also knew Kevin would be back any minute. Madison spoke in a whisper "Kevin will be back any minute." Ken stopped, pulling away, frustrated as she took a few steps into the locker room, running his hand through his short blonde hair, as he exhaled. Madison still standing against the door, when Ken looked back at her as he spoke "So what if Kevin sees me in here?" Madison took a few steps away from the door, standing a few feet from Ken now, as he continued "I mean you're a grown woman! I get he's protective, but Madison, come on!" Madison watched as Ken took a couple deep breaths, a smile spreading across his lips as he held his arms out, inviting her. Madison stepped forward hugging Ken, as his arms wrapped around her body, as he spoke softly "I'm sorry, I just don't like this sneaking around." Madison pulled away to look into Ken's eyes as he continued "I hate having to hide my feeling, not being able to touch you when I want, everything. I've always been an in-your-face kind of guy, hiding things is not my expertise." Madison smiled as she spoke "I'm gonna tell Kevin, just right now is not the time." Ken sighed, before speaking gently, pulling her closer to him as he spoke "Alright, I'll go but only if give me one for the road." He finished, smiling. Madison blushed, before leaning in and connecting their lips once more, this time her tongue searching for his, as he accepted the invite to deepen the kiss. Their lips moving together in a passionate rhythm, when suddenly the door flung open, Jarrett standing in the doorway.

Ken and Madison quickly pulled apart, as Jarrett's eyes grew wide, as it registered what he had just seen. Stepping into the locker room quickly, approaching Ken he spoke seriously "You need to get out of here and now." Ken scoffed slightly before retorting "Jarrett, come one, not you too" Jarrett spoke with a serious tone "Kevin will go beserk if he finds you here, you need to go" By this time Ken was getting angry, as he spoke "You know what? Let's bring Kevin in, Let's get this all out in the open!" Jarrett was about to respond, when Kevin's voice boomed through the small room "Get what out in the open?" Ken, Madison and Jarrett all turning to see Kevin standing in the doorway. "Nothing Kevin." Jarrett spoke calmly, glancing over to Madison, as Kevin spoke sternly "Madison?" Madison's eyes growing wide, her mouth opening about to speak when Ken spoke up "Kevin…." Kevin's attention turning to Ken as he continued "I'm gonna be frank, I like Madison, she likes me, so we've been seeing each other for a little while now."

Silence filled the room for a moment, Madison's eyes closed waiting for the wrath, Ken glanced around the room before Kevin spoke through clenched teeth "Get Out!" before Ken had time to think, Kevin stepped forward grasping Ken by the shoulder, pulling him to the doorway before quickly saying "Stay away from Madison!" then threw him out into the hallway slamming the door shit. Madison watched as her brother paced across the locker room, she knew he was angry. Jarrett spoke calmly "Kevin, calm down, it's no big deal" Kevin didn't even look at Jarrett when he spoke "Leave. I need to talk to my sister." Jarrett sighed as he left the locker room, Madison tried to explain, "Look, Ken's a good guy" Kevin only nodded as he sat on the couch in the room. Madison continued "He's really nice and funny. I think he really likes me and I like him." She rambled before Kevin spoke loudly "Stop!" Madison stopped speaking as Kevin stood from his seat "It's over Madison! You will stay far away from Ken, you got it?" Madison angrily fought back "Why?" Kevin's eyes grew wide "You will, or I will no longer allow you to come to TNA tapings with me." A slight panic shot through Madison, these people were the only friends she had, she didn't want to lose them. Madison replied "Kevin why?" Kevin walked over to Madison, still speaking sternly "I mean it. No More Ken. Got it?" Madison shook her head as she fought back "No! I like him Kevin!" Kevin yelled back "I don't care! I'm your brother! It's my job to protect you! No Ken!" he yelled the last part loudly. Madison jumped as her brother's voice boomed into the small room. Kevin walked by her into the shower area saying his last remark of "it ends tonight" before heading into the shower area.

Madison swallowed the small cryball in her throat, as she felt the anger in her rise to a boiling point. Getting angrier, Madison reached over, punching the wall hard, the plaster crumbling around her hand, as the new hole in the wall stood out. Madison grabbing her hand, as she sat down on the couch. The whole ride home, and hours at home were nothing but arguments between Kevin and Madison. That night, Madison laid in bed, she couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes, as she thought about the time she spent with Ken. She thought about how Ken made her feel, how much she looked forward to seeing him at every taping. The tears sprung from her eyes, as she quietly cried herself to sleep.

The next couple of weeks were miserable, Madison locked herself in Kevin's locker room during each filming, avoiding contact with almost everyone, especially Ken. He had made his in-ring debut, and she had tears come to her eyes, when she thought about how excited he was for his first match in TNA. She thought about how wonderful it would have been to be able to kiss him when he got off the ramp. Those kisses she missed, the small whispers he often said into her ear, the way she felt wrapped in his arms, the way he smiled when she blushed, the way he smelled, everything.


	8. I Miss You

Ken's match was one of the first of the night, so now an hour later, Madison sat on the couch in Kevin's locker room, as he got ready for his match. Madison stood silently, walking to the door, just grasping the door knob before Kevin spoke "Where are you going May-May?" Madison stopped, glaring over to Kevin "I'm going for a walk." Kevin eyed her suspiciously when Madison spoke angrily "Get over it Bubba! I'm sure Ken has moved on, can I just go get some air?" The anger towards Kevin still apparent in her voice, as he spoke sternly "Do me a favor and lose the attitude on that walk too?" Madison rolled her eyes as she stormed out of the locker room.

Madison didn't know where she was going, but she had to get away from Kevin. She walked through the hallways, making her way towards the gym. Walking into the dark gym, as she hit the light switch, the small gym quickly illuminating. Memories flooded her brain, this was the first place she actually met Ken. Sighing, Madison climbed onto the bench, laying down. Resting her head on her hands as she laid back, her mind processing all the events in her life, more specifically the recent ones involving Ken. She sat that way for awhile, just thinking, the sound of the door to the gym opening, shook her from her thoughts, as she sat up, looking at the man who just walked into the gym.

There in the doorway of the gym stood Ken, a slight smile on his lips as he reached and took out his ipod earbuds. Madison sat still, she knew she should leave, but a big part of her missed Kin, and that was the part keeping her there. Ken walked into the gym, sitting at a machine across from Madison, silence filled the gym, as Ken began lifting the weights on the machine, Madison nervously fidgeting with her fingers. Finally, Madison spoke, breaking the awkward silence, noticing the bruise on his shoulder "Is your shoulder ok? I saw the hit you took from Abyss last week." Ken smiled, before letting the weights drop back onto the machine "You saw my match?" he asked, smiling. Madison blushed "Yeah, you looked good out there." She spoke, avoiding all eye contact with Ken, as she looked down at the ground. An awkward silence filling the room momentarily before Ken spoke frankly "I miss you." Madison looking up from the ground, her eyes meeting his, as the smile on his face grew wider, before continuing "I miss you. Everything about you. I miss spending time with you, I miss being around you…I just…I miss you." He spoke honestly, running his hand over his face. Madison didn't know what to say, her eyes never leaving his, her mind racing through what just happened, she knew she missed him, but here he was telling her how much he missed her?

Silence once again filled the room, Ken starring into Madison's eyes, when he spoke suddenly "Guess I should get out of here, before your brother comes down here and kills me for being so close to you." he said sarcastically, standing and heading to the door. Ken just got to the door when Madison spoke "I miss you too." Ken stopping in his tracks, turning to look back to Madison, her eyes immediately connecting with his, her shaky voice continuing "I miss you so much. When I saw you on TV, I thought about what it would have been like to experience that with you. I miss talking with you, your sarcastic remarks that always make me laugh…" she began to ramble "Hell, I even miss your ego and cocky replies to everything I say. Dammit, I miss you Ken."

She's never seen Ken Kennedy blush, but he turned a slight shade of pink during her ramble, as he walked back into the gym sitting next to her on the bench. Leaning forward resting his forearms on his knees, his head turned back looking at Madison as she leaned back on the bench, her hands holding her up, when Ken spoke "So what do we do about this?" Madison sighed as she answered "Nothing we can do I guess." Ken sitting up, leaning back on his hands, mocking Madison's position, when he spoke "We can NOT listen to Kevin." Ken spoke, emphasizing the last part. Madison looked skeptic as she spoke "Yeah cause that worked so good last time." Ken chuckled before speaking "I'm serious. He's just your brother, not the law of the land for Christ's Sake." Madison spoke honestly "I don't know, he got really mad…" Ken standing up, the frustration on his face as he spoke 'You're gonna just give up on us, cause of Kevin?" Madison stayed silent as Ken continued "You're a grown woman Madison! He can't control you!" Ken finished exasperatedly. Madison finally spoke softly, " I know…" glancing at her cell, seeing 1 new text from Kevin, asking where she was, Madison jumped to her feet "I gotta go!" hurrying out of the room, getting to the doorway when Ken called out to her "Madison?"

Looking back to Ken, when he spoke "I'm sorry for telling Kevin." Madison smirked slightly before responding "It's fine, no one should to keep their feelings secret." She spoke calmly, when Ken spoke "I'd be willing to, as long as those feelings were shared with you!" he spoke, a slight smile crossing his lips. Madison blushed when Ken finished "Just think about it ok?" Madison nodded, before leaving Ken in the gym, heading back to Kevin's locker room.

Walking in, closing the locker room door, hearing Kevin's voice boom through the room, as he yelled out from the shower area "May-May is that you?" Madison sighed, plopping down on the couch, as she yelled back "Yeah Bubba, I'm back" His voice coming back through the rooms "Where'd you go?" Madison rolling her eyes, yelling back "a walk Bubba. Geez, next time just follow me with a GPS." Madison scoffed, hearing Kevin laugh out loud in the shower area. Madison's mind thinking about what Ken spoke about, she didn't like disobeying her brother, he always seemed to know what was best for her, she missed Ken all the same. Her mind was confused, and she didn't know what the right answer was.


	9. A Little Vacation

Few days going by as her mind mulled on the thoughts that Ken had put into her mind. She just wish she knew the right answer, sipping on her cup of coffee in catering, Madison thought and soon enough knew who to talk to. Standing outside of Jeff's locker room moments later, waiting for the door to open, Beth opening it and letting her in. Madison plopped down on the couch, Beth sitting on the chair across the room. Madison spoke nervously "You ever been torn between two choices, not sure which way to go?" Beth smiled before answering, "We've all been in situations like that Madison." Madison sighed "Then how do you make the decision?" Madison asked, laying her head back on the couch. Beth sighed, "Well it depends on the decision. Sometimes getting advice helps, sometimes you just go with your gut instinct, but I will say this…" Beth paused, leaning forward resting her forearms on her thighs "If this is about Ken, Ken's a great guy, who I've known for a long time." Madison's smile growing wider as Beth continued, and I've never seen him so happy than when he's with you." Madison couldn't help the blush that came to her cheeks as she listened to Beth talk about her and Ken. Beth continued "I don't agree with Kevin, and I don't know what he has against Ken, but he's wrong." Madison spoke honestly "If I do go for Ken, what if I lose Kevin?" Beth smiled sweetly "Sweetie, there are always risks when it comes to following your heart, but your brother loves you so much, and even though he won't like it, I doubt something, even as loud as Ken, will make him leave your side." Madison smiled lightly "you sure?' she asked. Beth spoke "When Jeff & I first get together, his brother Matt didn't like me much. Soon enough Matt realized Jeff loved me, and dealt with it. Now? We're all family. Kevin will adjust, it will just take time and stamina from you two, not to give into him." Beth explained. Madison nodded, running her hands over her face, as she exhaled, Beth continued "I think the most important thing right now is for you to get away from Kevin, see what your emotions tell you without your big, bad brother looking over your shoulder all the time."

Madison nodded in agreement, before speaking honestly "When am I ever gonna get a vacation thought?" laughing out loud. A few moments of silence passed before Beth spoke "I got it! Come to North Carolina with Jeff and I for a few days." Madison looked skeptical before Beth continued "I'll tell you what, why don't you come with us on Wednesday?" Madison's ears perked as she listened. Beth continuing "We're flying back to North Carolina, we'll be there for a few days, then a house show on Saturday and we can give you back to Kevin there." Madison rubbed the back of her neck, "are you sure Jeff won't mind?" Beth laughed "Please! Jeff loves you! On top of that, we have plenty of room, and a lot of crazy friends, you'll fit right in!" Madison smiled before responding "I'll have to talk to Kevin." Beth spoke "Want Jeff and I to talk to him for you?" Madison shook her head "Nah, I can handle the big guy." She said, walking out of Jeff's locker room.

Madison sat at the table across from her brother, her thoughts racing, trying to figure out how to as Kevin. Finally, taking a deep breath, Madison spoke "So Beth invited me up to North Carolina for a few days…" Kevin eyeing her from across the table as she continued "I'd like to go, it sounds like fun." Kevin placed his fork on the table, wiping his mouth with the napkin, before speaking "I don't think that's such a good idea…" Madison quickly responding 'Why not?" Kevin spoke calmly "I just don't think it's a good idea." Madison shooting to her feet, her silverware clinking hard as it dropped on to the table as she exclaimed "Look, I love you Kevin, but I need to get away! I get you wanting to protect me, but this is getting old, especially after…well you know…I just need some time away!" Madison finished before, storming back to her room. Kevin sat at the table for a few solitary moments, running his hand through his long hair. This was the first time Madison wanted to go away. Kevin thought about it all night and now sitting in the locker room, he glanced over to the empty couch in the room. Madison refused to come to the tapings tonight, still angry with him for telling her "No!"

Kevin sat on the bench, his large frame jumping slightly when the loud knock on the door came. Jeff Jarrett popping his head in, smiling when Kevin invited him in. Jarrett looked around the empty locker room, "Madison with Hardy?" he asked, Kevin answering "No, she uh…she refuses to come tonight. She's not too happy with me." Jarrett sat down on the couch, when he asked "This because of Ken?" Kevin scoffed out loud "Nope, she's over him, thank god. She's mad cause I won't let her go to North Carolina with Jeff and Beth." Silence filling the room for a moment when Jarrett asked "Why?" Kevin simply stared at Jarrett, when he continued "I mean the girl just went though a break-up…well you know…you were there…maybe she could use some time away." Kevin just glared at Jarrett as he continued "Look, I have 3 daughters and although they are younger than Madison, I still know a little about girls." Kevin rubbed his eyes before responding "So?" Jarrett stood from his seat "So no matter how much we want to protect them, you have to them go sometimes. Madison's hurting right now, no matter what you think and I'm guessing she's still got some anger towards you about that. So maybe her getting away for a few days, might…I don't know…calm the waters a bit." Jarrett finished, patting Kevin on the shoulder, walking towards the door. Stopping at the door Jarrett turned back to Kevin "Just think about it" he said before leaving.

Kevin thought about it a lot, he worried about letting her go, but understood what everyone was saying. Walking in the door, Madison sitting on the couch, Kevin walked in sitting next to his sister as he asked "How was everything here?" Madison responded straight-faced "Fine." Awkward silence enveloping them til Kevin spoke "Look you better go get packed, your flight leaves early tomorrow morning." Madison's head snapping to look at Kevin, as she exclaimed "What?" Kevin smiled at his sister's shocked expression before saying it again "Beth and Jeff's plane leaves at 6:45AM, which mean I gotta get you there by 5AM, so go pack!" Madison jumped to her feet, hugging Kevin tight, before running down the hallway to her room.

The next morning, bright and early Madison and Kevin sat, waiting for Beth and Jeff to arrive. Kevin doing his best, not to change his mind about this, as he asked "you have your asthma medicine right?" Madison answered in an annoyed voice "Yes, Kevin." No more than a few moments later Kevin spoke again "If you need me for anything, you call me. I'm only an hour flight away ok?" Madison getting annoyed as she spoke "Bubba! I'll be fine!" Kevin smiling at his sister getting annoyed, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her tight for a squeeze. "Hey Hey Hey you ready for some fun in the North Carolina Sun?" a familiar voice spoke, as Madison turned and saw Jeff and Beth standing across the walkway. Madison jumping to her feet giving both Jeff and Beth a huge hug, before turning back to Kevin. "So I'll see you Sunday?" Madison asked as he quickly engulfed her in a huge hug, letting Madison go he spoke "Sunday." Running his hand over the hair on top of her head. "Kevin can we save the tears for another day?" Jeff asked smiling, as Beth playfully smacked him. Kevin took a deep breath, before turning to Jeff and Beth, "If anything happens, you call me…got it?" Kevin spoke harshly. Jeff spoke with a smirk "What did you want us to do if something happened again?" Kevin glaring at Jeff, while the three began to make their way towards the security checkpoint. In line for security, Kevin yelled out "I love you May-May!" Finally, making it through security, Madison looking back at Kevin she yelled "Love you too Bubba!"

Boarding the plane, Madison sat next to Beth, while Jeff sat next to Shannon Moore, another TNA wrestler who was on his way home. The plane ride was busy, as Madison told Beth all about what Ken had said to her, how much she missed him. She talked to Beth about how she was afraid to be with Ken, how she was afraid to screw it up. Beth simply telling her "Love will fix any screw-ups that may happen on the way."


	10. The Surprise

Landing in North Carolina, making their way through baggage claim and soon enough they pulled into a dirt driveway, that led to their house. Madison stepped out of the car, taking a deep breath, smelling all of the trees and wilderness that surrounded Jeff and Beth's property.

Grabbing her bag, as she followed Jeff and Beth into their house, being met by 2 small puppies as she just entered the doorway. "Oh the won't bother you." Beth said picking up a puppy with each hand, as Madison finally got her bag into the house fully. "They're cute!" Madison exclaimed as she reached out petting one of the small dogs, as the other sniffed and licked her hand. Madison spoke "I've always wanted a dog." Only to hear Jeff respond "After a few days here, you'll get so many doggie licks you'll feel like you had a dog all your life."

Showing Madison the guest room she was going to be sleeping in, getting Madison settled took no time at all, as Jeff leaned against the doorframe of the guest room. Beth laying on the bed, while Madison hung her clothes in the closet, laughing while the two puppies ran around the room. Jeff spoke "Come on Madison, I'm gonna take you to meet my brother Matt." As he waved Madison out of the room. Moments later, Jeff and Madison walked across the field that separated Jeff and his brother's land. Madison took it all in, the smells, the sights everything. Sure, she had been in North Carolina a few times when Kevin toured, but she never got to experience it and she loved it.

Walking through the small woods, they came upon a humongous brick house. It looked like a mansion, as Madison looked at the house in amazement. Jeff draping his arm over Madison's shoulders, as he spoke "Come on, you'll love the inside even more!" as he walked Madison up the steps and across the wooden porch. Jeff reaching for the front door, the door swinging open and there in the middle of the living room stood Ken.

Madison stood there, in shock for a few moments, when Jeff whispered to her "The man flew here for you, he deserves a hug for that at least." Madison looking into Jeff's green eyes before rushing past him, practically throwing herself into Ken's arms, his arms engulfing her in a huge hug, holding her tight against his body. Madison inhaling his scent, as a smile spread across her lips, it felt good to hold him again. The hug broke, Madison looking into Ken's eyes when she spoke "What are you doing here?" Jeff speaking up before Ken, " he needed a vacation too." Madison smiling when Ken spoke "Of course if your brother asks, I took a vacation in Hawaii." Causing Madison to blush, Ken pulling her in for another hug.

The hug breaking, this time Ken and Madison following Jeff out of the door, and back through the field and small wooded area to get back to his and Beth's house. Beth smiling when she saw the smile on Madison and Ken's faces as they walked into the house, hand in hand. Beth spoke "Hey stranger" as she stood, giving Ken a hug, before sitting on the couch next to Jeff. Madison plopping down on the oversized chair across the room. Ken knelt down, petting the small dogs, before laying down on the ground, letting the small dogs, run and jump on him, as he played with them. Madison laughed watching Ken, now on his knees playing tug of way with one of the small dogs. Jeff speaking sarcastically, "Awww..Ken's got a friend." As Ken simply flipped him the bird, not even stopping for a second in the game.


	11. The 1st Night Away & Morning After

The night seemed to come fast, as Madison laid in the bed, in the guestroom at Jeff and Beth's. Tossing and turning for hours, Madison finally stood from the bed, wrapping her robe around her, and slipping on her slippers. She rubbed her tired eyes, before slowly opening the bedroom door. The dark house looked empty, everyone was probably fast asleep like she should be. Taking a deep breath, Madison quietly stepped out of her room, carefully stepping down the hallway, making her way into the kitchen.

Flipping on the light, Madison squinting letting her eyes adjust to the change in the light, Madison walking over to the fridge, opening it, peering inside. "Hey!" a deep voice spoke, booming through the kitchen. Madison's whole body jumping, her heart racing as she put her hand over her heart. Snapping her head, in the direction of the loud voice, seeing Ken standing in the doorway. He stood there, his eyes squinted, wearing only a pair of black boxers. Madison spoke "You scared me!" Ken smiling sleepily, as he ran a hand over his face, before speaking "Sorry babe, I heard you get up." He spoke sitting on a stool at the small breakfast bar in the kitchen.

Madison blushed, her mind quickly reminding her of just how good Ken looked in those boxers. Madison turned towards the fridge, closing it, then turning back to face Ken. "Sorry for waking you, I can't sleep for some reason." Ken smiled before speaking "it's fine, so what's keeping you up?" Ken asked. Madison smiled "I don't know" Ken spoke honestly "Maybe you miss Kevin?" Madison scoffed, rolling her eyes, before speaking "It's not that I miss him, it's just…I've never been away from him you know? He makes me feel safe I guess…" Madison admitted, blushing wildly. Ken spoke "I can understand that" Ken spoke, standing from his seat, taking Madison's hand, leading her out to the living room, sitting on the couch next to her, as he spoke "Well…" he said leaning back on the couch, pulling Madison back to lean against him, resting his legs on the coffee table, Madison snuggling up against Ken's warm chest. Ken spoke sleepily "If it helps any, you can use me as your teddy bear" Madison chuckled slightly before resting her head against his chest, his arms wrapped around her body, holding her close.

Madison awoke the next morning, feeling her pillow moving as her eyes slowly opened. She heard Ken speak "Sorry, was trying to get more comfortable." Madison sat up, rubbing her eyes, then petting the small dog that laid next to her on the couch. Looking over to Ken, who sat against the couch, his hair tussled from sleep, the other small dog asleep on Ken's lap. Madison smiled as the dog on Ken's lap was still fast asleep, "Looks like your just one comfy pillow." Madison said with a smile, Ken reached out petting the small sleeping dog on his lap "I guess so.." he spoke smiling. Madison stood from the couch, stretching as she looked around the empty house, Madison asked "Where'd Jeff and Beth go?" Ken scratched his head, when he answered still groggy "I head them earlier, something about running errands." Madison nodded, as Ken stood, stretching his muscular physique. Madison blushed before speaking "Thanks for…last night." She spoke, Ken smiling wide, as he reached for her, pulling her close to him, quickly swooping in and connecting their lips for a brief kiss. Ken spoke "It's good to do that again…" Madison nodded, before speaking "I guess I should go shower…" she spoke, stepping away from Ken, heading towards the guest room, just getting to the hallway when Ken spoke loudly "If you need a shower after a little kiss like that, wait til you see what else I can do with my mouth!" Madison stopping in her tracks, blushing profusely as she stood in shock for a moment, looking back at Ken, who simply smiled wide, then making her way up to the guest room.

Walking into the guest room, Madison looking through the clothes she brought with her, standing across the room, the blinking the light catching her eye. Moving over to her phone, Madison picked it up, opening the new message from Beth and there on the phone was a picture of her, Ken and the 2 puppies sleeping together on the couch. Madison smiled as she looked at the picture, before putting the phone down and heading into shower.

After showers, Madison sat in the kitchen while Ken looked through the cupboards of food. Madison asked "Are you sure Jeff and Beth aren't gonna mind?" "Nah, I'll buy them more eggs if it's that big of a deal" he said, pulling the eggs out of the fridge. Turning to Madison, "So omelettes it is then…" he said, looking through the cupboards for the items he needed for the meal. Madison leaning against the counter, watching Ken gather his supplies.

A few moments later, Madison mixing up supplies as Ken cooked the eggs. "So what's Kevin so bent on protecting you from?" Ken asked, flipping the omelette. Madison answered with a smile "I don't know, he's always protecting me." Ken spoke "Nothing wrong with that I guess…" Madison continued, tossing the dirty bowl into the sink, "All my life he's always told me his job was to protect me, I swear for the first 10 years of my life, I thought he was my bodyguard." Ken laughing out loud at the remark, as Madison continued "But he's always kept me sage, so I can't complain." Madison said matter of factly. Ken turned off the stove, reaching over, wrapping his arms around Madison's waist, pulling her close to him, when he spoke "I'll protect you" Madison blushed, as Ken continued "I promise." Leaning forward, his lips meeting Madison's, them dancing together in a rhythm both of them kept. The kiss breaking slowly, as Ken spoke "We'll finish this later…" a sly smile on his lips. Madison blushed, as Ken continued "I say that only because, I want you to be amazed by my culinary skills" he finished, waving the plate in front of Madison's face. Madison smiled reaching for the plate, Ken lifting it high, just out of her reach as he spoke "It's not free…" Madison reaching forward, giving him a quick peck on the lips as Ken let the plate down.


	12. Truth Comes Out

Eating quickly, soon enough Ken and Madison sat on the couch, Ken thumbing through Jeff's Xbox 360 games. Finding a game he liked, Ken got up and put the game in, turning on the game system. Handing Madison a controller, as he sat back down on the couch, his thumbs grazing over the buttons on the controller. Madison spoke "Uh…I've never played this game before." The welcoming screen illuminating the TV. Ken smiled before responding "Good, makes it easier for me to win then…" Ken said, with a smile and a wink. Madison spoke "Wow, you do have an ego huh?" Ken laughed out loud, before responding, "Nah, I just like to win…A LOT!" Ken finished before starting the game.

Hours passed as they played the game, Ken winning everytime, the two laughing and just enjoying the time they get to spend together. Jeff and Beth arriving home later in the day, and after a nice dinner, the 4 of them sat on the couches watching "Date Night."

"Alright, I'm out" Beth spoke in the middle of the movie, as Jeff stood with her "Yeah, we're going to bed, kiddies!" Jeff said a wide smile on his features, as he walked by the small dogs scampering along behind them. Madison turned to Ken, who was sitting next to her "You tired?" Ken smiled wide "Nah, but we can head to bed if you are…" Ken spoke calmly. Panic struck Madison as she repeated "We?" her eyes wide as she looked into his blue ones. Ken reached over, resting his hand on her knee, as he spoke "I just figured, that you'd sleep better being close to me, it seemed to work last night" he finished smiling. Madison blushed, when Ken continued "But if you feel more comfortable in your own room, it's OK." Ken spoke genuinely. Silence, filling the room, while Ken turned his attention to the movie, Madison's mind still on sleeping arrangements. A few moments passed when Ken spoke "You want to go to bed?" Madison nodded, as Ken took her by the hand, walking with her through the hallway, stopping outside his guestroom, next to Madison's "You want to stay with me tonight?" Ken asked innocently, Madison nervously nodded her head, as Ken opened the door letting Madison in, then closing it behind himself. Madison slowly walking in, sitting on the bed, as she looked around the guestroom, similar to hers. Ken walking to the far side of the bed, stripping off his shirt, causing Madison to jump to her feet, exclaimed "Whoa!" as she turned her back to Ken. Ken spoke "Is there a problem Madison?" Madison, finally just let her nerves get the best of her, as she began to ramble "I know what you are expecting with me staying in here." Madison said with a shaky voice, Ken simply smiled sitting on the foot of the bed "What are you talking about?" he asked with an amused tone. Madison blushed, "Look, I get that we're together, but I'm not ready for that" she tried to explain. Ken laughing out loud, stopping her rambling "Madison, are you talking about us having sex?" Madison exclaimed nervously "Yes?" Ken responding "Is that a question?" Madison instinctively replying "No…Yes…" Madison plopped on the bed, hiding her face in her hand, as she forced herself to take a deep breath. Ken chuckling lightly, before reaching over, running his hand on her back, soothing her. Madison looking straight ahead, as she heard Ken speak "Look, I know how much were expecting sex tonight, but I'm tired…" causing Madison to look over to him, a smile on his features, as Madison began chuckling, Ken spoke "I have no expectations…and I would never pressure you into doing something like that. I'm just not that type of guy ok?" Madison nodded her head, before responding "Well, I guess you should know this too…" Ken looking at her, serious expression written on his face, as she took a deep breath. "I…uh…" a slight smile came to her lips, as she turned red before continuing "I never…" her eyes pouring into his, Ken smirking "You've never what?" Madison rolling her eyes, "You know.." she answered raising her eyebrows, Ken speaking with an amused tone "You never…" pausing for a small moment, before continuing "You never ate BBQ while dancing naked?" Madison laughing as Ken continued, now rambling "Well, that's just something you have to try!" Madison giggling more, as Ken added more to the story "It's a lot of fun until you get a hot wing in places you don't want it, cause I'm telling you, nothing burns the skin more than BBQ sauce…" Madison finally interrupting, yelling in between laughs "I've never had sex!" Ken stopping his ramble, looking over to Madison, as she continued wearily, as silence consumed the room.

Taking a deep breath, Madison spoke "I'll understand if you didn't want to be with me…" Ken speaking up, interrupting Madison "What? Just because you've never been with anyone intimately?" Madison looking over, as Ken sat next to her on the bed. Taking a deep breath, as he continued "Madison, I'm not a teenager, I mean look at this" he emphasized by flexing his biceps, before he continued "I'm a man, a man who can control his urges, a man who can wait for you, as long as it takes ok?" Ken spoke gently. Madison nodded as Ken stood from the bed, walking to the head of the bed, pulling the blankets down "I don't know about you, but I definitely could for some cuddling" he spoke as he climbed into bed. Madison still sitting at the foot of the bed. Madison chuckled "You are the first man I know who wants to cuddle." She spoke smiling, looking back at Ken, who laid against the pillows. Ken laughed, resting his arm behind his head as he spoke "I like anything that lets me touch you." Causing Madison to blush, as she turned her attention to the TV, he just turned on. Still sitting on the foot of the bed, her eyes focused on the illuminated screen across from the bed, when Ken spoke "Hey you!" Madison turning back to look at Ken as he continued "Um..I can't cuddle alone." He finished, patting the spot next to him on the bed. Madison blushed lightly, as she stood, kicking off her shoes, before cautiously sliding into bed next to him, his arms wrapping around her body, as her head rested against his warm chest.

Moments passing before Madison spoke "Are you sure you don't care about waiting for sex?" Ken smiled before answering "Don't get me wrong, I could do it anywhere, but I'm willing to wait til your ready, cause I got a feeling I'm gonna want to do it more than once." He said, giving Madison a wink.

A few silent moments passed before Ken spoke again, "Plus I had a feeling, as much as Kevin keeps you on a short leash…" Madison blushed, when Ken continued "I'm curious how you got your first kiss by him…" Madison craned her neck, "How do you know I've kissed before you?" Ken smiled while speaking "Cause no girl kisses like that their first time…" Madison smiled "Maybe I'm just skilled?" She teased, without missing a beat Ken responded "Well, if that's the case, then I can't wait to have sex…" causing Madison to laugh out loud. They both settled into bed…Madison's mind thinking back, thinking back to her first kiss

*flashback*

Their lips pushing together gently, thoughts rushing through Madison's mind. Her first kiss! She smiled against his lips when sound of the door opening jarred them apart. He was a young production assistant, she was the young sister of a big wrestling superstar. All Madison heard was the voice of Shawn Michaels travel through the room, as the twoo stood next to each other blushing. The production assistant quickly scampering off, as Shawn sat at the small table "Well" was all he said, the smile on Madison's face still wide as she spoke "He kissed me." Shawn's lips curling into a smile, when he asked "Oh Darlin, was that your first kiss?" Madison simply blushed as Shawn stood wrapping his arms around Madison, pulling her into a hug. The hug broke, just as Kevin walked into the room, "What'd I miss?" he asked, tossing his ring jacket onto the chair. Shawn looked to Madison who blushed wildly, "Your sister got her first kiss." Shawn spoke with a smile, and unexpected to everyone, Kevin went beserk. Madison remembered the yelling, the way Kevin got the production assistant fired, after finding out which one it was. Madison had never heard Kevin yell that loud before…until he found out about Ken.

*End Flashback*

Ken, she thought about, rolling her body over to look at his features. His eyes closed, a small, light snore sneaking out of his mouth, his whole body laying there relaxed, his arms still wrapped around her body, holding her close. She watched his features thinking about the time she spent with him, the way he treated her, she'd never felt this way with anyone else. Sighing deeply, Madison reached over, letting her fingers loosely run through his short, blonde hair, a slight moan coming from him, as he still slept. Madison smiled softly, as she scooted closer to Ken, his body heat warming her skin, as she snuggled and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	13. ATV Fun

The next morning, Madison's eyes slowly fluttering open as she reached up, rubbing her groggy eyes with her hand, stretching her body as well, feeling the hard body still nex to her. Rolling to her side, facing Ken, as he still slept peacefully, watching him sleep quietly, until she heard a raspy Ken speak "You know, watching someone sleep is kind of stalkerish" he finished without even opening an eye. Madison giggled before turning bright red. When she responded "I just think you're cute when you sleep." A smile forming on Ken's lips, his eyes still closed as he tried to drift back to dreamland.

Madison bit her bottom lip, her mind encouraging her to do what her whole body wanted to do, her nerves afraid he wouldn't like it, or she'd embarrass herself. Closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, Madison leaned her body close to his, their lips meeting gently as Madison slowly melted her lips against his, enticing his lips to dance with hers.

She smiled against his lips, as she slowly felt his body and lips react, dancing with hers, when suddenly Ken rolled over, his body laying above hers, resting his weight on his forearms. Madison's body tensed at the new position she found herself in, feeling his muscles against her body, excited her at the same time. Ken's arms resting on both sides of her body, her eyes looking into his, as a blush soon spread across her face. Ken spoke in a whisper "That's a great way to wake up baby" before leaning forward connecting their lips, their tongues searching for each other as their bodies melded against each other. The kiss broke, both Ken and Madison out of breath, Ken's lips immediately moving to Madison's neck, his lips leaving feather soft kisses down Madison's neck, causing her body to squirm under his.

Madison still very away that Ken was only wearing his boxers, as she felt his skin under hers, as her fingers splayed out onto his bare back, Madison's body tensed involuntarily as Ken's mouth left her neck, his nose nuzzling between Madison's breasts through her light t-shirt continuing his line down her upper body. Ken's nose nuzzling a couple times around her naval, bringing his hands to Madison's waist, his hands sliding under her shirt, careful not to pull it up with his hands, Ken pushed himself back up the bed, his lips going directly to her ear, feeling her body stiffed under his fingers, as he whispered huskily into her ear "Trust me Madison." Pausing to lay a sweet kiss on the shell of her ear before continuing "Nothing is going to happen, that we both don't want to happen" Madison nodding her head, Ken lifting his head, looking into her eyes, he spoke genuinely "If you ever want me to stop anything, all you have to do is say the word…ok?" Madison smiled sheepishly, when Ken continued "I mean it. Anytime. Any place. Just say the word." Madison took a deep breath, as she tried to calm the sudden onset of nerves that attacked her, when she felt Ken's fingers tickle across her ribcage, under her shirt. Ken's eyes pouring into hers, as his hands continued to rise up her body, feeling his fingers on the bottom curves of her breasts, the pads of his fingers gently, caressing her nipples, as he spoke "Is this ok?" The sensations soaring through Madison's body, as her body involuntarily responded to Ken's actions, her mind trying to put together some sort of coherent response. Ken's smile growing wider, as he watched Madison's reaction, as his fingers began to roll the hardened peaks between his thumbs and forefingers. Ken leaning forward, his lips resting just outside of Madison's ear, his warm breath tickling her ear "Do you want me to stop?" he whispered, a smile on his lips. Madison could only moan in response, Ken chuckling slightly, the breath cascading over her ear, sending chills down her spine as he spoke "sounds like a 'No' to me" Madison blushed, as Ken continued "Good, cause I don't want too." His hands kneading her breasts now, a throaty moan escaping from Ken, when he whispered "Just imaging, this is only the beginning" into her ear.

Madison's body squirming, her back arching, forcing more of her breasts into Ken's hands. Ken pulled his hands out, back to Madison's waist, his fingers grasping the hem of her shirt, as he slowly inched the shirt up. Ken leaving kisses on every newly exposed patch of skin. The shirt just reaching the underside of Madison's breasts when a loud knock on the door stopped everything, Ken grumbling as he yelled to the other side of the door "This better be important!" Jeff's voice came booming through the door "Uh…Is Madison in there with you?" Ken's head dropped, his forehead resting against Madison's, as she answered "I'm here Jeff!" Ken lowering his head again, his mouth leaving an open mouth kiss on the underside of one breast, dragging his tongue across to the other when Jeff spoke again "Hurry up you two! We're going out for breakfast!" Jeff spoke through the door, as Ken finally just rolled off Madison, landing on his back on the bed with a flop. Madison blushed, tugging her shirt down, as she sat up on the bed, making her way to her guestroom, walking by Jeff on the way. Jeff smiling as he looked into the guestroom, Ken laying awkwardly on the bed, as Ken spoke with a strained voice "Anyone ever tell you, you have horrible timing?' Jeff smiled wide, before answering "My bad bro!" before closing the guest room door.

Madison made her way back to her guestroom, quickly decided on what to wear, before jumping in the shower, her mind still reliving the moments that happened just a little while ago. Getting a glance of herself in the mirror, as she stripped out of her pajamas, her nipples still hard from Ken's attention, small red patterns on the skin around her naval, from Ken's light whiskers that had grown in, since his last shave. If she tried hard enough, she could still feel Ken's lips on hers, his lips on her skin, his breath across her skin everything. Madison shook her head, as she climbed into the shower, 'Get a grip Madison, Get a grip' she spoke quietly to herself.

Freshly showered, Madison quickly got dressed and soon enough, her, Ken, Jeff and Beth had eaten breakfast and were out on a dirt road with Shannon Moore. Shannon, Jeff and Ken were getting the dirt bikes and ATV's off the small trailer, while Beth and Madison watched. Beth looked over to Madison who was leaning against the trailer, Beth spoke "So how are you and Ken?" Madison blushed, as she shrugged her shoulders before responding "Good… I like him." Beth laughed out loud before speaking "I mean…I knew that!" Just as Madison was gonna continue the loud rev of an engine stopped all conversations.

Madison never though she's ever have the chance to go dirt biking, and now, here she was sitting on the back of an ATV, holding onto Ken's waist as they sped down the dirt road. Jeff and Beth on the other ATV in front of them, Madison giggled as her and Ken rode down the road together, this was the most fun she had in a while. Pulling back up to the end of the road, Madison jumping off the ATV smiling "That was awesome!" Shannon laughed "Girl! Why don't you drive it and see how much fun it is!" Madison's eyes grew wide, as Shannon handed her the keys. Madison put on the helmet, listening as Shannon showed her the gas and brake, before Jeff spoke "Be careful coming around the back hill, it gets narrow between the barbwire fence and the barn." Madison nodded before, pushing the gas, accelerating down the road. Madison couldn't stop smiling, as she rode down the path, she was pretty sure Kevin would of never let he do this, but it was so much fun.

Coming around the last turn, Madison could see what Jeff was talking about between the barn and fence. Aiming the ATV, Madison drove between the barn and the fence, almost clearing it until she felt her left leg hit something and searing pain. Stopping the ATV immediately, Madison looked down at her still painful ankle. Stretching the ankle a bit, Madison refused to let that stop her, as she climbed back onto the ATV, riding back to where Jeff, Shannon, Ken and Beth were waiting. Stepping off of the bike, Madison flinched as she put weight on her injured ankle. Ken immediately grabbing her arm, as he asked "What's Wrong?" Madison rolled her eyes, "Oh I clipped the side of the barn with my foot. I'm fine." Ken looked down at her foot, before speaking with an eerily calm tone "Madison?" Madison looking over to Ken, noticing he was looking down at her foot, she looked own, and saw what he saw. There dripping out of her pants, were small red drops, hitting the dirt below.


	14. Trip to the ER

Ken immediately picked Madison's foot, briskly walking her to the hood of Jeff's car, resting her bottom there, as Jeff grabbed Madison's foot, pulling up the pant leg, to expose Madison's blood soaked sock, and leg. Madison's just getting sight of it for the first time, panic striking her through her veins as she exclaimed "Oh God." Ken holding her as still as he can. Jeff turning to Beth "We need to get her to the ER." Ken lifted Madison easily, Jeff and Beth in the front seat, Ken, Shannon and Madison in the back. Madison lying across Ken and Shannon, Ken holding her upper body as much as possible, while Shannon kept the small handkerchief he had found, wrapped tightly around the gash, trying to stop the bleeding somewhat. Madison was panicked for many obvious reasons, she was in pain, she was bleeding, those are both good reasons, but the fact she had never been in a hospital was scaring her even more. Her whole life she was either patched up by her brother, or some midwife that her brother trusted, and honestly she just wanted her brother.

Arriving at the ER, Ken scooping her up in his arms, Shannon still holding the rag right around her ankle, as they hurried into the clinic, Jeff and Beth right behind them. Rushing into the clinic, the nurse immediately escorted them back, Ken placing Madison on the hospital bed, while a couple nurses busied the materials and instruments. Madison saw the different instruments and panic went into overload as she screamed loudly, the scream echoing through the hallways. Madison fought to get off the hospital bed, "Get me out of here!" she screamed , hobbling as fast as she could to the door, numerous nurses chasing after her, Ken grabbing her before she reached the exit, his arms snaking around her body. Madison trying to pull herself free, as she continued to scream "Let me go!" tears pouring down her face, as Ken held her body against his, as he tried to calm her. Slowly helping her back to the bed, Madison repeating aloud "I don't like this…" over and over again. Ken did his best to comfort and calm her, pushing Madison to lay down on the small hospital bed, Ken leaned over her upper body, tears falling from Madison's eyes when she spoke with a shaky voice "Ken, I don't like this…" Ken stood by the small bed, brushing the hair off of Madison's face with his fingers, the nurses and doctors preparing. Ken spoke to Madison "I know people don't like hospitals, but you're down right scared of them!" Ken spoke smiling, Madison answered honestly "I've never been to one…" Ken's eyes growing wide, as he asked "How can you never have gone to a hospital before?" Madison simply shrugged, her eyes following the nurse that walked across the room.

Ken was about to speak when the doctor approached him "Sir, we have to ask you to leave." Ken turned and saw 2 male nurses approaching with leather restraints in their hands, Ken suddenly got defensive "No way! You're not putting those on my girl!" he spoke angrily, turning his attention to the doctor "I'll keep her still, so do your thing." The doctor eyeing him for a moment before speaking loudly "Nurse, let's prep" as Ken placed his hands on Madison's shoulders. Madison lifted her head, trying to watch the nurses, when Ken spoke "Madison look at me, I want to you look at this handsome face." Madison nodded, as she the doctor's begun.

Three hours later, Madison sat in the car with Beth, Jeff, Ken and Shannon, headed back to Jeff and Beth's house. The 13 new stitches still stinging, the fresh gauze wrapped around her ankle, as she experimentally moved her foot to see if it hurt. She kicked herself mentally for getting hurt, all she could do was think of how mad Kevin was gonna be, unless she could not tell him. Her mind thought of ways to hide the injury, the bumpy dirt road bringing het out of her thoughts.

Pulling into Jeff and Beth's driveway, Madison walked to the door, Ken insisting on helping her walk, as they got inside, Madison plopped down on the couch. Ken sat next to her, as Jeff and Beth sat on the other couch. Madison took a deep breath, taking the moment of silence as her chance, when she spoke "Look, can we not tell Kevin about this?" She asked, looking at the faces of her friends. Ken smiled, pulling her injured foot onto his lap, holding it still, as he spoke "No worries here, babe." Madison looked over to Jeff who answered "I am not gonna be the one to tell him you got hurt!" Jeff said, raising his arms in a 'not me' fashion. Madison looking over to Beth who appeared worrisome, Beth spoke "Madison, don't you think it would be better to just tell him? You know how protective he is…" Madison spoke protectively "You can't! He'll flip out! Please don't tell him!" and as if it was meant to be, right at that moment Beth's phone rang.

Glancing down at the screen, Beth's eyes grew wide as she saw Kevin's name appear. Beth picked up the phone "Hey Beth, is May-May around? I tried her phone but didn't answer." Kevin asked calmly. Beth swallowed hard before responding "She's right here, her phone must be on silent or something." Beth spoke, trying to sound convincing. 'Well how is she doing up there?" Kevin asked relaxed, as Beth's eyes grew wide, before quickly responding "Here's your sister!" practically throwing her cell phone at Madison. Madison quickly got on the line "Bubba!" Kevin's smile evident in his voice, when he spoke "How are you doing out there?" Madison swallowed hard before answering 'I'm Fine…Everything's fine…" Madison's eyes darting to the three pairs of eyes staring at her. "You don't miss me at all huh?' Kevin teased as Madison laughed "Of course I miss you Bubba!" Madison's eyes jumping from person to person as Kevin told her about his day. "So what'd you do today, May-May?" Kevin asked innocently. Madison's mind raced as she stammered "Uh…Uh…Jeff and Beth took me 4 wheeling, but…" Madison added "I didn't ride those things, they're dangerous!" Madison could hear Kevin take a sigh of relief, before he responded "Good! Well I have to go, Love you May-May!" Madison quickly responded "Love you too Bubba!" hanging up the phone, breathing a sigh of relief as she handed the phone back to Beth.

Silence filled the room for moment, before Jeff spoke "I'm hungry…let's go eat!" before he jumped to his feet, hurrying towards the kitchen, the two puppies scurrying behind happily. "I'm not too hungry, I think I'll just stay here." Madison spoke up, Beth turned "You sure?" Madison nodded her head as Ken spoke "Yeah, me too. We'll just stay in tonight, but bring us back some food!" Ken said smiling, as he wrapped his arm around Madison's shoulders. Jeff walking back into the room, fussing with his hat as he spoke "You sure? It's good food…plenty of beer…" Madison chuckled slightly as she turned to Ken "You can go…I don't mind…" Ken pulled her tighter to him before answering "Nah, why would I do that? Plus someone has to be your doctor and change that dressing for you!" he answered smug. Jeff quickly responding "Ok, let's get out of here, before these two make me lose my appetite!" he said grabbing Beth and practically pulling her out of the house.

With Beth and Jeff gone, the house was quiet, Madison's mind was running wild though. She thought about how dumb she was for getting hurt, how childish this whole thing was. Madison ran her hand through her hair before sighing, then spoke "I can't believe I let myself get hurt! I'm so stupid!" Ken turned to her a slight smile on his lips "Things happen…trust me, injuries happen" Madison rolled her eyes, before retorting "Not like this, I mean the one time I get away from my brother and I get hurt? I honestly don't know why you even like me!" Madison felt bad for even saying that, she saw the hurt expression on Ken's face, just as she was about to say something Ken's expression changed, Ken's hurt expression changed to a smile, as he spoke "Well first, I like the way you blush" Ken smiled wide as he stood from the couch, holding his hands out for Madison's. She stood with him, but stubbornly forced herself to walk without help, trailing behind him. Ken turned so he was walking backwards, leading her towards his guestroom, as he continued "I like you." He said finally, as his back rested against the door of the guestroom. He pulled Madison into his arms "And there is nothing you could do that would change that! Even if you got hurt dancing to Vanilla Ice in your bedroom and slipped on a dirty sock!" Madison eyed Ken suspiciously, as she held back giggles. "What?" Ken asked innocently, as Madison spoke "That's pretty specific there…" Ken sheepishly smiled as he turned to open the door "Shut Up…" Madison couldn't hold back laugher anymore, as she walked by Ken into his guestroom, finally turning and sitting on the edge of the bed, Madison spoke calmly 'So I guess a rendition of Ice Ice Baby would be out of the question?"


	15. Changing the Bandage

Ken rolled his eyes, before opening his bag, and tossing Madison a pair of his basketball shorts. Madison eyes the shorts for a moment, before Ken spoke "I have to change that bandage, so slip into those…" Madison simply watched Ken as he pulled the box of gauze wrapping on to the shelf. Ken looked back to Madison, as he asked "What?" Madison blushed before speaking "Can you like close your eyes?" Ken laughed before speaking, a smile still on his lips "What? No free show?" Madison peered at him, before answering "Please?" Ken smiled before closing his eyes, as he spoke "Only cause I like you." Madison laughed as she tried to maneuver into the shorts.

After finally getting the shorts on, Madison sat on the edge of the bed, her injured leg lay across Ken's lap as he slowly peeled off the old bandage. Madison grimaced in pain,as Ken applied the ointment to the fresh stitches. Finally, Ken wrapped the injury in fresh dressing. Madison opened her eyes, slowly as she felt Ken's hands splay out on the skin near her wound. His fingers and palms massaging the muscles and tissues underneath her skin. Madison leaned back on her elbows as she watched him massage her, before she spoke "What are you doing?" Ken smiled, as he moved his hands up her calf, now massaging her lower thigh, a sultry smile on his lips "Nothing" he responded, as he leaned, his body hovering over Madison's. His face mere inches from hers, his eyes connection with hers, as he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper "I love touching you…" as he lunged forward, his lips meeting hers. The passion overtaking both of them. Their lips danced together, as their tongues fought for dominance. Madison's hands trailed their way down Ken's back, causing a deep groan from him. The kiss broke as Ken pushed back onto his knees, as he stripped off his T-shirt, throwing it on the floor. Madison's eyes darkened with lust as Ken's upper body came into view, she timidly reached for him, letting her fingers cascade down his chest, feeling his skin underneath her fingertips. Madison's hands stopping when they reached the waistband of his jeans, as Ken leaned forward reconnecting their lips once again. Madison's body tensed when she felt Ken's hands raising her shirt. The kiss broke, Ken leaving gentle kisses across her face, his mouth soon outside of her ear. He whispered in a gruff voice "I love touching you" as his teeth nibbled gently on Madison's earlobe. Madison's body was on fire.

Madison moaned as she felt Ken's weight on hers, his fingers reaching their destination as they tucked into the cups of her bra. Madison tried to force her body to relax, as Ken spoke lightly "It's ok, I promise." Madison smiled shyly, as Ken lifted her shirt over her head and gently tossed it to the side. Madison blushed as Ken winked before gently letting his fingertips, leaving ghost trails over her chest. Ken connected their lips once again, his tongue darting into her mouth in search of hers. Ken's hands resting over her breasts, his palms rubbing against the hard peaks through the thin fabric of her bra. Madison's body arched, forcing more of her breasts into ken's hands, a throaty groan coming from Ken, as he laid gentle kisses down her collarbone.

Suddenly, Ken leaned forward rolling both Madison and him, so now Madison sat astride his waist, as Ken's hands quickly found Madison's breasts. His hands cupping them, as Madison sat up. Her nerves were telling her to stop, but her body was on fire. Madison's eyes looked down into his gentle eyes, seeing the lust that hid deep in his eyes, Ken's fingers now lightly pinching her nipples through the thin fabric of her bra. Madison couldn't help the moan that came from her. A deep red blush spread from her face, across her body as she shyly reached behind and undid her bra, her breasts spilling out as Madison tossed the garment to the floor. Ken's eyes grew wide with lust, as they gazed at the hardened peaks, that were now in his full view. A smile spreading across his lips, his tongue darting out to moisten his suddenly dry lips. Madison couldn't help the blush that was now covering her chest, as Ken's hands traced across her ribcage, his fingers slowly inching towards her breasts. Madison's body jumped as his hands cupped her bare breasts. Madison's body had a mind of it's own as her back arched, pushing more of her breasts into Ken's hands.

With a hearty growl, Ken leaned forward rolling them over once again, his body lay on top of hers. Ken's lips meeting Madison's, as his tongue probed deep into her cavern, his hands lightly teasing her already hard nipples. The kiss broke, Madison gasping for air, as Ken wasted no time, leaving kisses down her neck and collarbone. Madison's body squirmed under Ken's, as he let his tongue lazily run from behind her ear down to the crook of her neck. A deep moan escaping Madison, as Ken's fingers gently pinched her nipples, she could feel Ken smile against the skin of her neck. Madison's body stiffened and tensed as Ken's kisses found their way to her chest, his nose nuzzling lightly between Madison's perky breasts. Madison could hear Ken mumble something against her skin as he continued, Ken looked up into Madison's nervous eyes, a wide smile splayed across his features "Nervous?" he asked. Madison's mind raced to find the right answer as Ken lightly blew across one hardened nipple. A simple nod of her head, as Ken spoke "Don't Be." He answered, confidently, before placing a gentle kiss between her breasts, Madison's eyes glued to every action Ken did, her breathing getting more shallow, as Ken laid soft kisses across her chest. His lips mere inches from her nipple, his warm breath cascading onto the hard nub, Madison instinctively held her breath, as Ken's mouth covered the hard peak. Madison's body arched, as the feeling overtook her body, Ken's warm mouth gently teasing her nipple. The cold air shocked her as he let the nipple go suddenly, as he swopped across capturing the twin with his mouth. A throaty groan came from Ken as Madison's hands ran through ken's short blonde hair. The nipple fell free from his mouth as Ken pushed himself up Madison's body their lips meeting again, as his tongue took claim over her mouth. Madison moaning as the kiss deepened, her hands roaming over his bare back. Madison's hands reached the waistband of Ken's jeans, her hands slipping into the back pockets, squeezing gently. The kiss broke, as Ken grinded against Madison, his obvious bulge pressing against her clothed core. Madison couldn't hide the gasp that escaped as their clothed regions met.

Ken smiled as his kisses spread down her neck, his hands skimming down her bare upper body. Madison's eyes closed, as Ken's head dropped again, capturing a nipple in his mouth. Madison's eyes stayed closed, enjoying Ken's mouth on her, when a new feeling caused her body to jump. Madison's eyes shot open, as Ken's eyes met her, Ken's hand slipped beneath the waistband of the basketball shorts, and was now gently rubbing Madison intimately through her panties. Madison's body squirmed with delight, as the new sensations flooded her. "Ken" she panted as his hand continued his gentle torture, Ken's eyes poured into hers when he spoke "Has anyone touched you before?" Madison blushed as she nodded her head 'No' before retorting "Only Me." An animalistic growl escaped Ken, as he moved closer, his lips just outside Madison's ear, he whispered 'Do you think about me, when you touch yourself?" The blush covered Madison's body quickly, as Ken continued " Do you think about what it would be like to be with me?" Ken's hand still lightly teasing Madison outside her panties. Her wetness soaking the thin material. Ken's skillfull hand slipping past the cloth boundary, Madison's whole body instinctively arched, as she felt his finger on her directly. Ken's mouth reconnectiong with hers, as his digit slowly circled her nub. Madison's breathing sped up, as Ken whispered once more " Do you wish your hand was my hand?" Madison moaned as his finger skimmed across her nub lightly, Ken smiled against her skin, placing a gentle kiss on the shell of her ear, as he whispered "Do you wish your hand was my tongue on you?" his digit pressing a little more pressed on her nub. Just as Madison was about to answer, a booming noise came through the room. Madison & Ken both stopped, their bodies tensed as the loud knock on the bedroom door came again. Ken smiled widely, before moving his lips back to Madison's neck as he whispered "They'll go away." Madison's body still tensed as she whispered back "We should stop." Ken's eyes met hers, as Jeff's voice came through the door "You guys alive in there?"

Ken smiled wide at Madison, before reluctantly pulling his hand out of her shorts, and rolling off of her, plopping down beside her on the bed. Madison took a moment to calm herself before she yelled loudly to Jeff "We'll be right out!" Jeff quickly responded "Well hurry up…Your food is waiting!" Madison could hear Jeff laugh as he walked away from the door. Ken and Madison laid there in silence for a few moments, before Madison felt Ken's hand grab hers, their fingers interlocking together. Madison looked over to the blond man laying beside her, her breathing finally returning to normal "You're not mad are you?" Ken's eyes meeting hers, he spoke "Nah, nothing a cold shower can't fix" he answered with a smile. Madison let a deep breath go, as she continued " I just don't think Jeff and Beth need to hear my first time." Madison spoke, climbing off the bed. Madison made it to the doorway when Ken spoke again "You're right, I'd rather be somewhere where I can hear you scream my name!" The blush quickly returned to Madison's skin as she walked out of the room.


	16. Plans for Tonight

Considering the events of earlier, Madison decided to sleep that night in her guestroom, Ken reluctantly agreed, as Madison snuggled into the bed by herself. Her mind replayed the events of the day with Ken, and how much she yearned for him.

Her eyes fluttered open the next morning, Madison reached up rubbing her eyes, as she stretched out. Stifling a yawn, Madison made her way to the shower and got ready for the day. Walking down the hall, Madison's stomach fluttered when she noticed the door to Ken's guest room was open. Casually walking by, Madison peeked into the room, and what she saw almost sent her into a panic. Ken was Gone! Not only him, but his bags, his clothes, everything! Madison rushed into the kitchen, where Jeff sat at the table, Beth standing at the counter, pouring herself another cup of coffee. Madison flew though the door, asking "Where's Ken?" Jeff laughed out loud, as Beth answered "Relax…he's in town." Madison took a deep breath, as she sat on the chair across from Jeff. Rubbing her face with her hand before continuing "Where's all of his stuff?" Madison asked innocently, she watched as Beth and Jeff glanced to each other before Jeff spoke "Well, he wanted it to be a surprise.." Madison's eyes stayed focused on Jeff, when Beth spoke "He wanted you guys to have some alone time…" Madison's eyes turned to Beth as she continued "So…you and him are gonna get away tonight." Beth finished, smiling. Madison blushed as the words sunk in, her skin getting warm just thinking about being alone with Ken. Madison was brought out of her thoughts by Beth "So I figured, me and you can have a girls day, since Ken is gonna have you all night." Madison nodded, and a few hours later Madison and Beth sat next to each other at a small nail salon.

Madison's never been one to get her nails done, but Beth talked her into a nice French Tip Manicure. Silence encompassed the girls, when Beth spoke up "So are you excited to spend some alone time with Ken tonight?" Madison smiled, just thinking about it "Yeah." Beth's smiled faded a bit before she spoke "Look, I know you've never really had anyone to talk to before, but I'm here if you have any questions or anything about tonight…" Madison smiled wide at Beth, "I get the mechanics of everything if that what you mean." Madison said teasingly. Beth looked shocked at first "Oh, you two have…" Madison blushed profusely when she shook her head no "No we haven't…at least not yet." Madison spoke admiring her new nails. Beth locker her arm with Madison's as she spoke, while the two of them walked out of the salon. "Well whatever happens tonight, just try to relax. I know Ken well enough, he's a good guy, a guy that can be trusted… If I didn't trust him, I wouldn't of suggested you two getting away tonight."

A few hours later Madison and Beth pulled up the long driveway and entered the house, Jeff and Ken were busy yelling and screaming while currently playing Madden on Jeff's XBOX 360. "Why the hell would you run a play like that?" Jeff exclaimed watching the replay in disbelief when Ken spoke calmly " Who cares why bro! It worked!" as the score flashed across the screen. Madison smiled as she sat next to Ken on the couch. His smiling face turning to hers "How's the leg?" Madison spoke calmly "Good, I'm not limping anymore." Ken rested the controller on the small table, as he leaned over, his mouth resting just outside Madison's ear as he whispered "Good, I want you in perfect condition for tonight!" Madison playfully pulled away from him, playfully swatting him on the arm "Alright mister! You just get back to your game!" Ken smiling wide, leancing closer to her, laying gentle kisses on the side of her neck that was exposed to him. "Shouldn't you be playing the game?" Madison asked, with a shaky voice, Ken murmered against her skin "Nah, this is the only way Jeff can win…" Ken and Madison both jumped when Jeff tossed his controller down onto the table hastily 'I can't concentrate like this!"


	17. At The Hotel

Hours later, Madison sat in the passenger seat of the white pickup truck Ken was driving. She looked out the window, watching the scenery pass by in a blur. Madison spoke up as she glanced at the time "How far is the place?" Ken smiled, as he switched lanes "A little while longer, it's closer to the venue, so we won't have that far to drive tomorrow…" Madison smiled as she settled back into the seat, as Ken continued "gives us more time in the room." He finished then winked. Madison laughed as she turned back to the window. Ken reached out, intertwining their fingers, their connected hands resting together on the middle seat between them. Madison sighed, Ken spoke "So if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents?" Madison took a deep breath, before responding "They died when I was little." Ken's attention turned to Madison as he pulled to a stop at a red light. "Sorry." Ken responded somberly, his hand squeezing hers gently. Madison smiled lightly as she spoke "It's ok. Kevin's raised me real good, and he always says that I'm more like them than I'll ever know." Ken smiled wide as Madison asked "How about yours?" Ken took a deep breath. "Dad died a few years back, I've been trying to be more around for my mom since then. She really misses him and so do I." Madison felt the small cryball in her throat, as she saw the flash of sadness across Ken's face, she spoke quietly "Sorry" Ken smiled wide, swallowing hard before he spoke "So where did you grow up?" Madison readjusted her body in the seat as she answered "Not sure, all I remember is leaving in the middle of the night with Kevin, and we bounced around a lot after that." Ken looked intrigued "Why the middle of the night?" Madison shrugged her shoulders as she spoke "Don't know, I just remember leaving all my toys behind."

Madison's breath hitched in her throat when Ken pulled the truck into the largest hotel she's ever seen. The place looked like a castle, Madison climbed out of the truck, just staring at the large resort. Ken grabbed Madison's suitcase out of the bed of the truck, then stood next to her, wrapping his free arm around her shoulders. Madison stood there smiling when Ken spoke "Come on our room is already waiting for us." Ken's hand connecting with hers as he pulled her into the hotel.

Finally getting to their room, Madison's stomach tightened into knots, as she watched Ken lock the door. She hated the fact she was nervous, but couldn't help it. Ken smiled sheepishly as he turned to face her, his back resting against the door. His eyes just staring at Madison, as she stood in the middle of the suite. This room was huge, and Madison just took it all in. Finally noticing Ken staring, Madison asked "What?" Ken shook the thoughts out of his head, as he walked towards her, his arms wrapping around her body, holding her close to him, as he spoke "Just can't believe I have you to myself, no Kevin to worry about, no interruptions, just you and me." He smiled as he swooped in capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.

Madison chuckled nervously, as the kiss broke, Ken's lips moving to her neck. Madison sucked in a deep breath, the moment Ken nibbled on the spot of her neck. "Ken?" Madison spoke with a shaky voice, a slight mumble escaped his lips, as they continued their work on her neck. "You're gonna have to bare with me, I'm a little nervous." Ken stopped what he was doing, looking into Madison's eyes, a smile on his lips "Come on, I'll give you the tour." Ken spoke holding Madison's hand, leading her through the suite. Madison was excited when she saw the Jacuzzi in the bathroom area, and blushed when she noticed the rose petals that had been splayed on top of the bed "Did you do this?" Madison asked, looking over to Ken. Ken simply smiled when he spoke "Alright, so I may have a little bit of a romantic side." Madison acted shocked, as Ken continued seriously "Don't go telling people, You'll ruin my rep." Madison laughed as she plopped down onto the bed, Ken following suit behind her. They lay there in silence for a few moments, when Ken grabbed the remote and clicked on the TV. "Feel like watching a movie?" Ken asked as he flipped the channel to the hotel's pay per view station. Madison watched as he flipped through the different movies offered "See anything good?" Ken asked as the TV lit up it's adult selections. Madison blushed as she playfully swatted him on the arm, as he flipped the channel. "Alright, Alright we'll save those movies for later." Ken said with a wink, as Madison rolled her eyes. Ken flipped on the latest comedy move, before tossing the remote on the nightstand, then rolling over to his side, his body facing Madison. Madison smiled, her nerves suddenly very away of Ken's proximity to her. Madison took a deep breath, as Ken reached over letting his hand, graze over her clothed stomach. Ken leaned his body closer, his lips just about to meet hers, when the ringtone of Madison's phone blared through the suite.

Madison hopped off the bed, trying to get to her phone, as Ken flopped his body back onto the bed. Madison found her phone, and after glancing at the name, she answered "Bubba!" Kevin smiled on the other end of the phone "Just calling to make sure yuou have the info for tomorrow." Madison spoke to her brother calmly as she walked back into the bedroom, sitting on the bed next to Ken. Kevin begun telling her what time he was gonna be at the arena. Madison smiled as Ken tried to move closer, as she playfully pushed him away. Madison sighed as her brother continued, she finally gave in, giving Ken access, as he now placed soft kisses down her neck. "Are you sure you don't want me to come get you from Jeff and Beth's early?" Madison answered "No, it's ok…Bubba!" her voice cracking as she yelped at the end of the sentence. Kevin immediately was concerned "May-May is everything ok?" Madison spoke quickly "Everything's fine" as she gave Ken a dirty look as he smiled wide. She continued to listen to Kevin, as Ken got off of the bed, busying himself around the room. "Love you too Bubba!" Madison said, closing her phone, before tossing it on the nightstand on her side of the bed. Madison laid there for a moment before getting up and looking for Ken. Madison walked into the bathroom, and there was Ken sitting on the edge of the Jacuzzi, as it filled up.

Madison smiled as she leaned against the wall "What are you doing?" Ken stood from the hot tub, flicking the switch that turned on the jets, making the Jacuzzi fill with bubbles. Madison watched as he put his hand in the water, as if to test it, before turning to her an evil smile on his lips. "You can't get into a hot tub like that." He said as he strided towards her, Madison blushed as Ken had her pinned against the wall with his body, his hands pressed against the wall on either side of her body. His lips mere inches from hers, his eyes pouring into hers. Madison whispered, with a shaky voice "I forgot my swimsuit." Ken's lips curled into a smile as he responded "That's what your underwear is for…" Madison eyed him quizzically as he spoke again "Here, I'll show you.." as he began stripping out of his clothes. Ken had his shirt off, and had just unbuttoned his jeans when Madison spoke, panicked "Ok! Ok!" as she tried to hurry out of the bathroom. Ken's hand grasping her arm as she passed, pulling her back to him, a serious expression splayed across his features "Don't be too long." Madison blushed as she retorted "Why? You got a hot date?" Ken responding, without missing a beat "Yeah… You" before lunging in, capturing Madison's lips with his. The kiss broke too quickly for Madison's liking, as Ken simply smiled, backing away from her.

Madison blushed as she walked towards the door, her body jumping when she felt Ken's hand pinch her butt as she walked by. Madison's head snapped to Ken, when he spoke smugly "Sorry, reflex" Madison blushed before hurrying out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her, leaving Ken in the bathroom area. Madison paced a couple times across the bedroom area of the suite, before stopping in front of the mirror, looking at herself in the mirror. Madison took a deep breath, and slowly slipped out of her clothes. Madison took a deep breathe as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her mind not pleased over the way her body looked in her bra and panties. Madison took another deep breath, before reaching for the hotel robe that hung in the closet. She wrapped the warm fabric around her naked flesh, before opening the door to the bathroom. Taking one last deep breath, before twisting the door handle, and opening the door, Madison's breath hitched in her throat, when her eyes took the sight of Ken in. He was wearing nothing but black boxer briefs, he rested his body weight against the Jacuzzi, his legs outstretched and crossed in front of him, his arms crossed against his muscled chest, a smirk on his lips. Madison froze, waiting…waiting for anything. Ken slowly uncrossed his legs, holding a hand out to Madison. Madison smiled as she approached him, her hand taking his, as he pulled her closer to him, Madison now standing between Ken's legs, his arms wrapped around her body. They didn't speak a word, their eyes just peering into each other as Ken held her body close to his. Ken's forehead resting against hers, as they savored the moment, finally the moment ended, as Ken's hands found their way to the front of Madison's robe, his strong hands, quickly untying the knot as the two sides of the robe fell open. Madison held her breath as Ken's hands expertly slid under the robe, his fingers grazing lightly on the skin of her back, causing a shiver to run up her spine. Ken's lips turned into a smile when he spoke "cold?" Madison only nodded as she stood still, enjoying his fingers on her, Ken raised his hands up her body, finally stripping the robe from Madison's body, as he tossed the garment to the side. Madison's body tensed, she stood perfectly still, Ken's eyes raking over her body, the lust in his eyes obvious as his tongue snaked out and wet his lips. Madison waited, waited for anything, laughter, disgust, anything from Ken, as her insecurities bounced around her head. Those voices were brought to a stop when Ken stood, leaning forward resting a small kiss on her bare shoulder, as he spoke "Absolutely Beautiful".

Madison couldn't help the blush that turned her skin crimson, Ken's affect on her obvious. Ken stepped to the side, he held his hand out for her, guiding her up the steps and into the Jacuzzi. Madison carefully walked into the Jacuzzi, sitting on the built in seat, the warm water cascading her skin, as she watched Ken carefully climb into the Jacuzzi, sitting next to her. His arm wrapped around her shoulders, as he leaned closer to her, the jets kicking on. They sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the feel of the jets on their skin. Ken moving slowly, as if not to startle Madison, he moved closer, letting his lips graze over the skin on Madison's shoulder. Her spoke in a whisper tone "You ok?" Madison smiled, turning her face to look at him, his face mere inches from hers, his breath cascading onto her lips "I'm perfect." She spoke, her voice more confident than she thought she would be, before she moved forward connecting their lips. Madison immediately deepening the kiss, as a deep groan escaped Ken's throat, Ken let Madison dominate the kiss, letting her lean him back against the wall of the Jacuzzi. The kiss finally broke, Madison's courage surprised her as she nibbled on his earlobe, feeling his breath hitch in his throat. She smiled against his skin, when Ken spoke "Get over here." A playful smile on his lips, his hands grasping Madison's arms, as he gently pulled her closer to him, her body straddling his, as Madison leaned back, her bottom resting on his knees. Madison spoke "Don't want to hurt you." Ken rolled his eyes, before grasping Madison's legs, pulling her forward, her weight now right where he wanted it, her core resting directly above his. Madison tried to hide the small gasp that escaped when her core rubbed against his bulge. Ken leaned forward, his hands splayed out on her hips as he slightly ground his hips against her. Ken's mouth attached itself to Madison's shoulder, nibbling gently on the skin there. Madison's body was on fire, the lust burning deep in her eyes, Madison grasped Ken's head between her hands, as she leaned forward, letting her lips and tongue learn his mouth once again. Madison was caught by surprise when Ken returned the kiss, with just as much passion as her. Madison couldn't help herself as she grinded her lower body against his bulge again, hearing a deep moan come from Ken. Even with the water, the friction was driving them crazy. Ken's hands splayed out on Madison's back, his fingers nimbly unlatching her bra, as his hands grasped the garment and tossed it across the room. Madison's body tensed slightly, feeling her breasts fall free, Ken's hands pushing her body closer to him, her back arching, thrusting her breasts forward. Ken smiled wide, his eyes staring at the hardened peaks, before he spoke "God, you're beautiful!" before lunging forward, taking one of the peaks in his mouth. His tongue swirling around it, Madison's hands buried in his short blonde hair, as a moan escaped her body. Ken's eyes looked up from his current position, their eyes connecting as Ken released the nipple from his mouth. Ken moved quickly back up her body, crashing their lips together once again, his tongue learning the taste that is Madison. Madison's breath hitched in her throat, as Ken ever so gently thrusted upwards, grinding his obvious bulge against her covered core. Ken broke the kiss suddenly, as he spoke, his breath panting "Alright babe, let's move this show somewhere else" his hands carefully maneuvering Madison off of his lap, as he stood, and carefully stepped out of the Jacuzzi, reaching for one of the towels that hung on the rack.

Madison noticing how the water made his boxer briefs cling to his body, more specifically his bulge, as she instinctively licked her lips. Ken quickly wiped his body off with the towel before tying it around his waist. Ken kept the towel tied as he shimmied out of his underwear, tossing it to the side. Madison sat on the edge of the Jacuzzi, swinging her legs over to dangle off the edge, as Ken grabbed the other towel, wrapping it around Madison's shoulders, he slowly moved the towel, drying the droplets that remained on her skin. One lone droplet slowly slid down Madison's body, starting from the valley between her breasts, and was currently sliding down to her naval. Ken smiled wide when he spoke "one last drop." His voice barely above a whisper, his eyes locked with hers, as he slowly knelt down. Suddenly, their eyes still locked, Ken swooped his hands pulling Madison's legs open as he began his trail. He started on her still covered slit, his tongue gliding across the wet cloth as Madison's hips pistoned off of the Jacuzzi. Ken smiled against her skin as he continued his way north, his tongue finally scooping up the droplet, but Ken let his tongue continue, across her ribcage, through the valley between her breasts, past her collarbone, finally meeting her lips once again. Madison's breathing calming slowly, as the kiss finally broke, Ken's hand intertwining with hers as he led her off of the Jacuzzi, Madison released Ken's hand for a moment, as she wrapped the towel around her body, slowly shimmied out of her panties. Madison blushed as a deep groan came from Ken. Ken's eyes darkened with lust, as he saw the panties in her hand, as she tossed them on top of his. Madison spoke, her voice shaky, "I don't want to get everything wet." She tried to explain, Ken wrapped his arms around her body, her back pressed against his front, his mouth just outside her ear when he whispered "only you.." Madison couldn't help the surge of arousal that raced to her core at that thought. Ken guided Madison from the bathroom, back into the bedroom area, Madison still in Ken's arms as they walked together.


	18. Underneath The Covers

Walking into the bedroom, Madison's mind racing, trying to keep up with her heart. She felt Ken's hold on her loosen, she snapped her head back as Ken walked over to the wall, flicking off the lights in the room, the TV illuminating the room. Madison took this as he chance, as she scurried across the room, dropping her towel quickly, and sliding under the covers of the bed. Ken smiled as he turned back to see her cuddling under the blankets. Ken's features smiling smugly, as he glided over to the bed "Ouch! Shit!" Ken yelled suddenly, after Madison felt the bed shake slightly. Madison had to cover her mouth to prevent her from laughing out loud, as she saw Ken do a couple small hops, examining the toe he had just stubbed. Madison spoke softly, her voice cracking as she forced her laughter back down her throat. "Are you ok?" she asked, Ken's head turning to look at Madison in the dark, a wide smile on his lips, as he walked back to his side of the bed. Ken spoke huskily "Found that funny huh?" as he slid under the covers swiftly, then wriggling the towel free, as he tossed it on the floor, and scooted his body closer to hers. Madison's breath hitched in her throat, when she felt Ken's fingers on her skin, under the covers. Ken scooted even closer as he spoke "I didn't think it was funny at all." He said smiling, as his fingers started tickling Madison's ribcage. Madison squealed with delight, as he continued tickling her, making her squirm next to him. The tickling continued, as Ken rolled himself over, his body resting on top of hers. Ken's fingers stopped the tickling as he caressed, the skin of her ribcage, gently moving his hands north. Madison's body stiffened when she felt Ken's hardness nestled between their bodies. Ken's face mere inches from hers, their eyes connected in the dark, when he spoke "Are you ok?" Madison's heart warmed, as he genuinely cared for her. A smile spread across her lips "Just a little nervous." Ken simply nodded his head as he swooped in, laying a gentle kiss on her neck. Trailing kisses up her neck, his mouth now gently outside her ear "Don't be nervous. Nothing's gonna happen, that we both don't want." He whispered before gently nibbling on her earlobe, a gasp escaping Madison's mouth. Ken smiled against Madison's ear "I just want to make you feel good." Ken spoke huskily before sucking Madison's earlobe in between his lips, kissing a trail back to Madison's waiting lips, Ken's hands now cupping her breasts gently, his fingers nimbly trailing circles around her nipples.

Madison's hands grazing over Ken's shoulders, moving their way down his muscular back. Ken's lips danced with Madison's, his tongue starting a familiar rhythm. Ken's body lightly thrust his hardness rubbing against Madison as she moaned in pleasure. Their bodies were on fire as the kisses continued, Madison's hand getting braver by the second as she inched them farther down his back. Her fingers feeling the muscles of his back move under them, finally her hands reached their destination as she grasped his firm buttocks. Ken's body immediately responding with a hearty growl as his hips thrust against her once again. The kiss broke, Madison struggled to catch her breath as Ken continued the kisses down her neck, pass her collarbone. Madison's body filled with anticipation as she felt his breath on her chest. Madison's hands instinctively buried in his short hair, feeling the small beads of sweat starting to moisten his hair. Madison felt the slight stubble on his cheeks, as he lightly blew one nipple. Madison's whole body was electric, as she looked at Ken, her eyes meeting his as he let his tongue sneak out, and seductively licked the nipple. Madison couldn't hide the blush as their eyes stayed connected, while Ken's mouth took her whole nipple in his mouth. Madison's body arched off the bed, Ken smiled against her skin, as he let that nipple fall free from his lips. A growl escaped Madison as Ken took the neglected nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hardened peak. Madison's hand grasped Ken's hair tightly, as he urged him up her body, their lips meeting again. Madison's tongue taking control of the kiss, as Ken growled deep in his chest. Madison fought to keep control of her thoughts, but with every passing moment, she knew it was a losing fight.

The kiss broke, both Ken and Madison panting heavy, a smile on Ken's face as he rested his forehead against hers, his hands slowly moving down her curves, Madison inhaled sharply when she felt one hand pass her naval. Ken's hand stopped at the patch of hair that lay just outside the place she wanted his hand the most. His fingers lightly sifting through the thin hairs, as he whispered "What do you want Madison?" Madison's throat suddenly dry, as she felt one of his fingers slowly dip into her wetness. His finger swirled around her nub, simply collecting the wetness on his digit. Ken spoke again "Look at me, Look at me baby" Madison forced her eyes open, as her eyes met his, she watched as he brought his moist digit up her body, bringing his hand between them. A smirk growing on Ken's face when he whispered "Tell me what you want…" before inserting the wet finger in his mouth, as he sucked Madison's wetness off his finger. Madison could feel the surge of arousal at that action alone, as she mumbled incoherently. Finally swallowing hard, Madison whispered "Touch Me…" Ken's lips met with hers again, as his hand returned to the place she was craving him most. His finger swirling around her wetness, a growl escaping his chest when he felt just how wet she was for him.

Madison took a deep breath, as she let her hands enjoy the feel of his skin under her fingertips. The kiss broke, as Ken buried his face in the crook of her neck, his breath cascading over her skin. Madison's body squirmed as his finger continued to swirl in her most private area, her hips thrust forward when she felt his finger enter her. Madison's eyes closed shut, as Ken slowly started the rhythm with his finger. His finger slowly entering her over and over again, as his thumb swept over her nub. Madison growled loudly "Ken…" Ken's head lifting up, his eyes meeting hers, as he asked with a smile "Like that?" swiping his thumb over the nub once more, getting the same response. Madison could only nod her head, as Ken continued moving his thumb. Ken's eyes watching Madison's face, as his hand worked her body up, it was driving him crazy on how turned on he was getting her. She knew she was getting close, as she felt the slight buildup, deep in her stomach. Madison's fingers digging into Ken's skin, as she spoke through gritted teeth "Ken.." Ken's eyes never leaving her face as he sped his finger and thumb's motions up. Ken whispered huskily "I know baby…" Madison's body started to squirm, as she felt the buildup getting bigger and bigger. Just as Madison was about to hit her orgasm, she felt the emptiness as Ken removed his hand. Madison's eyes opened immediately, half out of frustration, half out of concern.

Ken smiled as he pulled his weight up to his knees and slowly lowered himself down her body, underneath the covers. Madison lifted the covers, looking down at the large man underneath when she asked in a whispered tone "What are you doing?" Ken only smiled, a he reached the place he was looking for, as his hands spread her legs wide. Ken laid between her legs, his eyes looking up her body, his eyes meeting hers, even in the dark. Ken spoke "You know how people always say I have a big mouth?" Madison looked confused for a moment, before feeling Ken's warm breath sweep across her slit. Madison's hips arching off the bed, before feeling Ken's hands holding them down to the bed, as Ken spoke again "You're gonna be thankful for my big mouth, in a few seconds" giving Madison a wink. Ken slowly leaned forward, bringing his lips to her slit and gently bestowing a passionate kiss to the nether lips of Madison. Madison's body contorted as her mind and senses tried to process the feelings Ken was creating in her. Madison could hardly think, as Ken used his fingers to open her up, and began flicking his tongue over her sensitive nub. Ken's finger buried deep in her canal once again, as he moved it in and out, in time with his tongue. Madison couldn't help the loud moans that came from her, as that buildup returned, and faster than ever. Her hands buried deep in Ken's short hair, as he smiled against her. Madison spoke through clenched teeth "Ken, I'm gonna…" Ken stopped only for a moment when he spoke "Cum for me Madison, Let me taste it" as he quickly reattached his mouth, this time his lips wrapping around her already enlarged nub and began sucking on it. Madison couldn't help it as her body lost control and the feelings over took her, as her release hit.

The relaxation overtook her body, as she felt her body slowly lower from it's high, feeling Ken's tongue slowly lap at her, as she felt the juices of her own arousal. She had a lazy smile on her lips, as Ken pushed himself back up her body. Ken's body on top of hers once again, when she spoke "That was amazing…" Ken smiled wide, before connecting their lips once again, Madison tasted herself on Ken's lips. The kiss broke when Ken spoke "It tasted amazing.." Ken held his weight on his arms, as Madison snuck her hands between their bodies, her hands feeling Ken's strong chest, getting braver by the inch. Ken's breath hitched as her hands moved closer to the one place he wanted them most, he held his breath when he felt her small hand close around his hard member. Madison had never touched a man before, this was a first for her, so she did what she could. She smiled as she heard Ken moan as her hand wrapped around him, his eyes closed as she slowly moved her hand up and down his hard shaft. Madison was caught off guard as Ken's hips thrust into her hand, their rhythm meeting. She watched Ken, his eyes closed tight, his hips moving in beat with her hand, as the small sweat drops were appearing on his forehead.

Suddenly Ken's eyes opened, as he grasped her hand with his. His eyes dark with lust as he removed her hand from his member and held it above her head with the others. Ken's eyes looking into Madison's when he spoke "I want you so bad…" Madison smiled when she spoke back "I want you…" Ken's lips curled into a smile, as he leaned forward connecting their lips once more, his tongue thrust into her mouth, in a rhythm she was sure he would be using in a little while, but lower. The kiss broke, as she felt Ken let go of one of her hands and moved between their bodies. Madison's legs instinctively lifting and resting on Ken's hips as he moved into position. Ken spoke in a whisper "If you want to stop, you say so.." Madison nodded as Ken gave her a large smile and began pushing himself in. Madison waited anxiously for the searing pain that she had heard about, looking blankly into the ceiling. Ken took his time moving in, he knew this was her first time and he was gonna make sure this didn't hurt her. Madison was brought of her anxieties when Ken spoke "Madison, look at me baby" Madison forced her eyes to meet his, as he pushed the final inches into her. Ken stayed completely still, letting Madison get used to him, as he fought the urge to thrust into her as hard as he could. It seemed like only a few moments, before Madison rolled her hips, causing Ken's body to jump. Ken smiled wide when he spoke "MMMmmm your so tight…" Madison blushed as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Ken's lips meeting hers as his rhythm continued, slowly gaining speed.

The kiss broke as Ken continued kissing down her neck, as Madison rolled her hips in time with Ken's thrust, earning a deep moan from Ken. Ken pulled back only for a moment, to lift Madison's legs over his shoulders, giving him a deeper access to Madison. Suddenly Madison moaned loudly, as she felt a sudden shock when Ken thrust. Ken smiled wide when he whispered to her "There it is…" as he picked up speed, thrusting faster, hitting her spot just right. Madison couldn't help it as she felt the buildup coming on strong, she closed her eyes holding it back as far as she could. Ken leaned forward, cupping her face in his hands, as the sweat glistened on his skin. His lips finding hers once more, the thrusts getting harder. Madison spoke, panting "God Ken, you feel so good" Ken's hand snaking between their bodies, as he flicked his thumb over her clit once more, causing Madison's body to jump alive, when Ken spoke "Cum for me, cum with me Madison" Madison closed her eyes tight, fighting the buildup, when Ken spoke once more "Let it go baby, Let it go" as he moved his thumb faster. Madison couldn't fight it any more, as the buildup over took her and her release hit her. She felt the waves wash through her, as she felt herself tighten around Ken's shaft, and soon enough she felt Ken's seed shoot through her.

Ken laid over her exhausted, resting his weight on his hands as they both tried to catch their breath. After a few moments, Ken pushed himself off of her, laying next to her on the large bed, his hand reaching out, intertwining his fingers with hers as their hands connected. Madison turned her head to look at him when she spoke "Thanks for that…" Ken scoffed lightly, before turning his whole body to face her, their lips connecting once again. The kiss broke when Ken spoke "I should be thanking you…that was…that was great."


	19. Morning Shower

Madison's eyes fluttered open as she fought with them to focus. The events of the night replaying in her mind, the smells still deep in her nostrils, the tastes still on her tongue. Madison could feel Ken's warm body nestled behind her, his arm hung protectively over her body. Madison smiled as she thought of the lovemaking sessions they experienced together. Ken was so gentle and caring, nothing like the brash attitude he displays in the ring. They had made love twice that night, before falling asleep in each others arms.

Madison stretched her body, smiling as she felt Ken's arm pull her closer to his body. Madison glanced over to the clock, Kevin was gonna be at the arena at 4, Ken and her planned at being there by 2, so they could have no chance of running into Kevin. She released a deep breath when she realized, she still had plenty of time. Madison's body jumped when Ken's cell phone started ringing loudly, she could hear Ken mumble as he moved on the bed. His body pressing into hers, as he reached over her reaching for his phone on the nightstand. "Morning Babe" he said, with a husky voice, placing a kiss on her bare shoulder, grabbing the phone and picking up the call "yeah?" he spoke into the phone, as he rolled back onto his back, his arm grasping Madison, making her roll over to lay next to him, her head on his shoulder, as he spoke on the phone. Madison listened quietly as Ken spoke "But he's ok?"…"Alright, that's fine" Ken spoke into the phone, before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone, placing it on the bed next to him. Madison spoke as she let her fingers trace little lines on Ken's bare chest "everything ok?" Ken took a deep breath, before answering "Yeah, that was my sister." Madison smiled as she looked back into Ken's eyes "You have a sister?" Ken smiled wide "yep, and a brother-in-law and the cutest niece in the world." Madison gushed as she watched Ken's face light up as he talked about his niece. Silence filled the room before Ken continued "My sister watches my dog for me, I guess the little guy was chasing a deer and caught his ear on some fencing." Madison grimaced as Ken described what happened "he's alright though. The vet fixed him up. I think my sister was more traumatized than Austin was." Ken looking at Madison, then explained "That's my dog." Madison giggled before moving away from Ken slightly, to stretch her body wide.

Madison swung her legs over the side of the bed, her back facing Ken, as she fought with the sheet, trying to free it enough to wrap around her body. She stood from the bed, wrapping the sheet around her nude frame, as the end of the sheet slid across the bed. Madison stopped when the sheet suddenly would not move anymore as she turned and saw Ken holding onto the end of the sheet. A playful smile rested on Ken's lips, as he tugged the sheet "It's a little too late to be shy isn't it?" Ken asked smiling, still tugging on the sheet. Madison blushed as she hung onto the sheet tightly "I have to take a shower" Madison stated, Ken's smile not wavering as he replied "Then go take one." Madison tried once more to walk towards the bathroom, Ken's grip not loosening on the sheet. Madison turned back to Ken "I can't go if you won't let go of the sheet." Madison remarked calmly, Ken's smiled growing wide as he responded "Can't take a shower, wrapped in a sheet either." Ken strongly pulled the sheet back towards the bed. Madison coming with it, as she now stood at the edge of the bed. Ken smiled as he brought himself to his knees, crawling across the bed, a predatory look in his eyes.

Getting to the edge of the bed, he pushed himself onto his knees, as his hands slid under the sheet Madison had wrapped around her body, his fingertips on her skin, his lips leaving whisper soft kisses on her neck. Ken felt her breathing hitch, as she spoke "Don't you be starting your sex games" Madison warned, as smile on her lips, when Ken spoke against her skin "you enjoy my sex games", Ken's hands sliding down her body, one hand cupping Madison's wet slit. Madison moaned, her hips rubbing herself against Ken's hand instinctively. Her mind running wild, Madison fought to keep control as she spoke "I do enjoy them, but I just woke up." Ken stopped his kisses, as he brought his face in front of hers, their eyes connecting as Ken spoke huskily "So?" Madison blushed as she tried to explain "I'm all stinky and dir…" she was cut off as Ken connected their lips, his finger sliding past her nub, causing Madison to moan into the kiss. Ken's lips dancing with hers as his hand slowly rubbed against her. Madison's body was electric, the need for Ken growing, as the kiss broke and Ken spoke, just outside of her ear "You smell good to me" Madison felt the emptiness, as Ken's hand left her wetness, Ken brought the hand that was previously cupping her heat to his mouth, slipping the wet digit into his mouth. The arousal pooled in Madison, as she saw Ken's finger leave his mouth with 'pop'. Ken spoke barely louder than a whisper "Taste good too…" Madison blushed wildly, her lips falling open as the red tint spread across her skin.

Madison reached for Ken's hands with hers, her fingers intertwining with his, as she lunged forward connecting their lips once again. The sheet falling down to her feet freely, as their lips danced together. Ken's defenses failed as Madison took control of the kiss, learning the taste of Ken's mouth all over again. Suddenly, the kiss broke suddenly as Madison, grasped the sheet and quickly darted across the room, the sheet barely covering her body as she ran into the bathroom. Ken stood still for a moment, still on his knees, his mind trying to process what just happened, when Madison's head popped out of the bathroom doorway, looking at Ken as she spoke "I win" she smiled before closing the door. Ken just smiled as he flung back onto the bed, resting on his back, his one hand behind his head. Silence filling the room, until he could hear the shower turn on in the bathroom. Ken's eyes lit up as he thought for a moment, letting some moments pass before sitting up on the bed "She thinks she won…" he spoke, before pushing himself off the bed.

Madison stood in the shower, her heard hanging under the stream of water as she let the water wash over her body. The memories of last night flooding her senses, her eyes closed as she relived the night in her mind. She was brought of her memories, by the sound of the shower curtain ruffling behind her, her eyes opened as she turned her head to see Ken climbing into the shower with her. "What are you doing?" Madison asked a playful smile on her lips, as she watched him lean his back against the tile of the shower wall, his arms crossed across his broad chest. Ken simply smiled, before pushing himself off the of the wall, his hands reaching for her, pushing her wet hair back out of her face. His hands continued to grasp her head as he stepped forward, bringing their nude bodies closer, as he connected their lips. Ken's tongue grazing over Madison's lips, urging her to deepen the kiss, as he gently pushed their bodies under the water spray. Madison's senses were on fire, with the water cascading over their nude bodies, and the deepening of the kiss.

The passion ignited like a flame as it burst between Ken and Madison, Ken quickly spinning their bodies around, so Madison's back was now against the back shower wall. Ken moaned as he easily grasped Madison's ass, lifting her off her feet, as she locked them behind his body. Ken's lips grazing over Madison's neck, as he ground his hardness against her body. Madison's breath hitched in her throat as she spoke quickly "I'm not too heavy?" Ken's mouth left her neck, as he quickly answered in a husky tone "Your perfect" before pressing their lips together quickly and roughly at first, the kiss turning gentle as soon as their lips met. Madison couldn't help the moan that escaped her, as Ken lined himself up and slowly pushed up into Madison. Ken focused his thoughts to take his time, he knew although Madison had been with him 2 times before, that she was probably sore from the night before. He clenched his jaw, as he let Madison search his mouth with her tongue, letting her ravish him. Ken groaned from his chest, when Madison began leaving whisper kisses down his jaw line, her teeth lightly grazing against his skin. Madison's body had a mind of its own, as she ground her body against Ken, urging him to start the rhythm, signaling to Ken that she was ready for him. Ken smiled as he helped her start the rhythm, using his weight to pin her against the back shower wall. Madison gasped as her back touched the cold tile once again, as Ken started the rhythm.

Madison's hands wrapped around the back of Ken's neck, her nails lightly trailing through the thin hair back there, as Ken's mouth attached to her collarbone, sucking in small pieces of skin. "Ken please…" Madison moaned, feeling her build-up starting as Ken hurried the pace. This session was different then the two before, it was more passion than anything, but Madison couldn't help it, her body loved it. Ken thrust harder into Madison, hitting her spot as Madison groaned loudly, her fingers digging into his skin. Ken smiled against her skin, "MMMmmm baby, you feel so good" thrusting harder against her spot. Madison's body squirmed, pushing her breasts against his body more as the rhythm became more frantic. "Oh God, Ken…" Madison moaned, as Ken reached between their bodies, his hand finding her nub as he quickly rubbed against it. Madison felt the build-up about to explode, as she clenched her eyes close "Ken…" she moaned as Ken continued. His lips kissing up her neck as, he hurried the rhythm faster, hitting her spot over and over again. "Cum for me baby" Ken whispered huskily, as his fingers lightly pinched her nub, sending her over the edge as she screamed his name loudly. Her canal squeezing against Ken's hardness, causing him to find his release just after.

Ken and Madison stayed still for a few moments, Ken maneuvering their bodies under the spray of water, as they both fought to catch their breath. Madison's legs a little shaky as she stood once again, Ken's arms wrapping around her body, as he leaned against the tiled wall. Madison looked back to the exhausted man behind her when she spoke "That was…great" Madison finished, blushing wildly. Ken smiled wide, as he laid a gentle kiss on top of Madison's head when he answered "It's all you baby!" as he pushed forward, moving their bodies back under the spray.


	20. Back to Normal Life

Madison and Ken pulled into the bare arena parking lot, very few cars were there yet, besides the large TNA production trucks. Ken was first to hop out of the truck, quickly walking to the other side opening the door for Madison. Madison blushed wildly as she spoke "You don't have to do that" as she climbed out of the truck. Ken smiling as he shut the door, taking a step forward, his body pressed against Madison's when he answered "I wanted to, and I always get what I want." A smirk growing on his lips, as he leaned forward, his breath cascading on Madison's lips, as he whispered "but you know that", before lunging forward connecting their lips. Madison sighed, letting Ken's body push hers gently til her back rested against the frame of the truck. Ken's body pinning hers, as their tongues fought for domination of the kiss. Ken's fingers ran through her long hair, as he cradled her head, the passion flying between them.

The kiss broke, both of them gasping for air, when Madison spoke playfully "Don't start something you can't finish" Ken laughed out loud, as he made his way to the bed of the truck, pulling his suitcase off the truck first, before answering "Oh I intend to finish it!" Madison simply blushed, as Ken pulled her suitcase off the truck, handing her the handle. Madison just stared at the arena, while Ken locked up the truck. She didn't want it to end, she enjoyed spending all the tine with Ken, no pressure, no worries and deep down she knew it was coming to an end. Madison stayed silent as Ken stood next to her, his hand intertwining with hers, as they stood silent, both watching the TNA crew hustle and bustle with the equipment. Madison glanced over to Ken, when she spoke "I don't want it to end." Ken's smile grew, as he lifted their connected hands, laying a kiss on her knuckles, when he spoke "Its not gonna end, it's gonna get more difficult…but I won't let it end" Madison smiled before retorting "that was actually very sweet." Ken's smile grew when he answered "I have my moments" before leading her inside.

Madison was surprised how confident and comfortable she was walking through the hallways, holding Ken's hand. Sure, the crew members stared, most of them knew how Kevin was, hell most of them heard Kevin's yelling. Somehow though she trusted them, she knew her brother was intimidating and that alone would scare most of the crew to keep quiet.

Finally coming to a door, Ken opened, as Madison walked in placing her suitcase to the side, before plopping on the couch. Madison glanced around the room, as Ken unzipped his suitcase, pulling out his trucks and boots, setting them aside. Madison jumped slightly when Ken spoke "Well looks like no one is here yet" as he slid onto the couch next to Madison. His arm draping over her shoulders. Madison glanced at the clock, they still had barely an hour before Kevin was supposed to get there. Madison flipped on the television when Ken asked "Are you hungry?" Madison shook her head, as she responded "Nah, still full from room service." Ken smiled, leaning closer as he reached out and brushed the hair off her shoulder, giving him access to her bare neck. Madison smiled as she felt Ken's soft lips press against her neck. His breath tickling when he whispered "Maybe I should help you work up an appetite then…" his lips trailing up her neck. Madison inhaled sharply when she felt Ken's teeth nibble on her earlobe. "They are gonna be here any minute" Madison spoke, her voice shaky. Ken's mouth hovered outside her ear, as he whispered huskily "We have time.." before leaving a gentle kiss on the shell of her hear, chills ran up Madison's spine, as Ken reached forward, grasping her chin gently, making her eyes connect with his. Ken leaned forward, his lips meeting hers, laying gentle kisses on her lips, the third soft kiss, was her undoing, as Madison sighed giving Ken the deeper access he wanted, as he deepened the kiss. The kiss broke momentarily, a moan escaping Madison as Ken maneuvered their bodies, he pushed back leaning Madison back on to the couch, as he laid over her. Their lips meeting again, Ken's hands running down Madison's body as their lips and tongue's danced together. Ken growled deep in his chest when Madison's fingers slid under the thin material of his T-shirt, her fingers splayed out on his lower back.

The kiss broke as Ken began his trail of kisses down Madison's throat, down to her collarbone. Madison's body was on fire, when she felt his hands skillfully sliding under her shirt. Madison's body arched, pressing her body against Ken's hard frame, as Ken's fingers dipped into the silk cups of her bra, his fingers gently teasing her nipples. The time flew by faster then they thought, when the dressing room door flew open catching both Ken and Madison by surprise. "Oh God!" Madison exclaimed, sitting up quickly, as Ken fell off of her body and onto the floor. It all happened so quick ,as Jeff Hardy grabbed Ken by the arms, pulling him to his feet, before saying "You got to go bro!" Ken was only able get out a "Wha?" before Jeff pushed him into the back area, where the showers were. It was only a moment before Madison heard Beth's voice outside the door, talking to another voice, she quickly recognized as her brothers. Panic struck, as Madison glanced around the room, she heard Jeff whisper to Ken "Shut Up!" and before she knew it the door flung open. Beth walked in first "See, there she is!" Madison froze at first, then Kevin walked into the dressing room "Get in these arms, May-May!" he said smiling. Madison jumped to her feet, letting her brother engulf her in a large hug. As much as she loved spending time with Ken, Madison couldn't deny the fact that she missed her brother. Madison pulled back from her brother, when Kevin spoke "you ready?" Madison nodded as Kevin grabbed her suitcase, and walked out of the room. Madison ran quickly, giving Beth a quick hug, whispering "Thank You" in her ear, before following her brother out of the room.


	21. The New Situation

Madison sat in Kevin's locker room, her feet up on the other end of the couch, as she laid across the cushions. Madison played with her cell phone, as Kevin walked into the room, lacing up his boots. "Wanna walk me to gorilla?" Kevin asked wrapping his arm around Madison pulling her close to his body for a hug. Madison spoke, never looking up from her phone "Do I ever?" Kevin rolled his eyes "Alright, I missed you ok? So do your big brother a favor, and walk me to gorilla position!" Madison placed her phone back in her pocket, before standing letting Kevin's arm drape across her shoulders, as they made their way to Gorilla position. Madison told Kevin all about North Carolina, carefully leaving out everything about her getting hurt and Ken. Getting to gorilla position, Madison watched as Kevin stretched his long limbs, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Madison hoisted herself slightly, now sitting on top of one of the production trunks that sat nearby.

She had a small crack in the curtains near her, as she peeked out to the ring. Her stomach flew into knots, when she saw Ken laying on the mat. Before Madison could turn and ask Kevin, she heard her brother's music hit, and she soon saw her larger than life brother run down the ramp, stopping Sting from hitting Ken with the chair. Madison's breath hitched in her throat, a panic ran through her, when she witnessed Kevin grasp Ken, pulling him to his feet as the crowd went wild. Madison sat perfectly still as she watched Kevin pull Ken through the curtain. Madison looking down at her feet, not sure really what to do when she heard Kevin speak "That was a hell of a match." She glanced up, seeing Kevin shake Ken's hand. Jeff Jarrett interrupting the moment, "Did you hear the crowd" he asked excitedly, patting both Kevin and Ken on the shoulders. Jarrett continued "I think you two is just what our tag team division could use right now!" Madison's insides were panicked, 'tag team', he was making her boyfriend and brother tag team partners?

Kevin merely nodded, as he headed back down the hallway, giving Madison his famous 'You better be following me' look. Madison pushed herself off of the trunk, glancing over to Ken, his blue eyes met hers as he wiped the sweat off his brow. Giving Ken a small smile she walked after Kevin, down the hallway. Madison really didn't know what to do, as she walked into Kevin's dressing room. She just opened her phone, when a text from Beth appeared, simply reading "I just heard". Madison hated lying to Kevin, but she knew if she came clean, she'd never see Ken again. Madison ran her hand through her hair, inside she was freaking out, plain and simple. Her fingers fumbled with the keypad on her phone, when Kevin walked back into the room, plopping down on the chair next to the couch. Madison watched quietly as he slipped on his tennis shoes. The silence lasted forever, until Madison spoke "So, you got yourself a tag team partner…" Kevin's eyes looking into hers "I still don't want you around him…" Kevin spoke sternly, Madison's nerves fluttered as she put on a fake smile and spoke "That was a long time ago Kevin, I've moved on. He's moved on. Maybe you should move on." Kevin's smile grew , when he tossed one of his dirty socks at his sister playfully.

The next few house shows flew by quick, Madison stayed with Kevin. She still had no idea how to handle all this brother and boyfriend business, so she hid. Finally, arriving back home, Madison laid in her bed, she missed Ken and as if he could read her mind, her phone beeped. Madison glanced at the clock, before rolling over, grabbing her phone off her desk. The screen lit up with 1 new message, and after clicking on it, she saw it was from Ken. Madison's face lit up, as she read the simple message "I miss you." Writing Ken back quickly, Madison couldn't help the smile on her lips, as she closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.

Late night texts were all that Madison had to hold her over, until the next TNA taping. Madison stood in catering, filling her plate as she waited for Kevin to finish his plate, and move down the line. Finally finishing, they sat at one of the tables in catering. Madison glanced up from her plate when she heard Jeff Hardy's voice beam into the room "Yeah well, what would you know, you mind is preoccupied with one thing!" Jeff spoke loudly, before Ken lightly nudged him. Ken never looked at Madison, as he grabbed a few strawberries before leaving catering alone, Madison looked back to her food, as Kevin began asking about her classes. She was about half way through her description of Geology 101 when their conversation was stopped, as Jeff Hardy stood by the table. Kevin eyed the multi color haired man, before asking "Yes?" Jeff smiled wide, "Kevin your always so damn friendly!" Kevin merely rolled his eyes, when Jeff continued "I need to borrow Madison" Kevin looked suspicious, as Jeff explained "Beth wants to talk to her." Kevin's glare looked back to his sister, as Jeff rambled more "I don't know, she needs someone to talk to… about their cycles or something." Madison's eyes grew wide, as Kevin spoke loudly "Women issues…" Madison stood from the table, giving Kevin a hug, before following Jeff out of catering.

The two walked down the hallway as Madison spoke "Our cycles?" Jeff smiled wide "It's all I could think of, and to be honest, I'm surprise Kevin didn't follow after wanting to be a part of that conversation." Madison laughed out loud, as he spoke quietly, "He's been keeping me on a tight leash ever since him and Ken have become tag team partners" Jeff grasped the door handle "When will he learn he has nothing to worry about?" before opening the door, letting Madison walk in first. She walked in, past Jeff, Madison was barely able to take a step before, she felt lips against her lips, her body pressed back against the door. Madison took a deep breath, the scent of Ken attaching her nostrils, as her body relaxed against his. Madison's sigh was just what Ken was waiting for, as he deepened the kiss. His tongue searched her mouth, passion fueling the kiss. Ken's hands running up Madison's curves. Ken couldn't help it, as his body pressed against hers. A moan escaping Ken, as the kiss broke, Ken cradling Madison's head in his hands, there foreheads resting against each other, as they both fought to catch their breaths. "I missed you…" Ken whispered huskily before reconnecting their lips. Jeff spoke loudly "See nothing to worry about" causing the kiss to stop as Ken and Madison both turned their attention to Jeff, as he walked back to his seat. Beth smiled wide, before opening her arms, inviting Madison for a hug. The hug broke, as Ken stepped behind Madison wrapping his arms around her waist holding her body tight to his "So how's Kevin handling this?" Beth asked pointing to both Ken and Madison, Madison blushed as Ken simply smiled wide, then spoke "Kevin likes me as a wrestler, as long as I don't touch his baby sister!" "And how's that working out for you?" Jeff asked smiling as he laid on the couch, Ken simply remarked "Obviously I've fallen off the wagon" smiling wide, as he pulled Madison's body closer to his, his arms locked around her waist, as he laid a gentle kiss on her cheek. Madison was next to speak up "and you don't see me complaining" causing Beth to crack up laughing as Jeff stood from the couch shaking his head. Ken maneuvered himself and Madison over to the now empty couch, both of them sitting on the couch, as Ken draped his arm around Madison. Ken pulled her closer to him as he flipped on the television, watching the TNA logo countdown to the live broadcast. Beth sat in the chair, watching the show with them, as Eric Bischoff came on screen. They watched in silence until Madison felt Ken's soft fingers brush her hair off her shoulder, his breath flowing over the skin on her neck. Madison giggled when she felt him nibble on her earlobe, his nibbling brought to a stop when Beth spoke loudly "Behave you two!" causing Madison to laugh loudly trying to hide the blush on her face, as Ken leaned back against the couch. "We need more privacy!" Ken spoke before leaning over and laying a gentle kiss on Madison's ear.

This hidden relationship had been going well for a couple months now. Kevin and Ken were undefeated and on their way to the TNA tag team titles Things were going so well, Kevin even let Ken share his lockerroom with Madison in there. Madison was excited seeing her brother growing closer to her boyfriend. Of course, Kevin was still in the dark about their relationship and they intended on keeping it that way. Kevin and Madison pulled into the Orlando parking lot, walking into the busy hallways of TNA.

Madison 's stomach fluttered as she saw Ken standing in the hallway, her lips smiling when Ken spoke to Kevin about their match that night. The two of them stopping when Jeff Jarrett interrupted the conversation "Kevin, they need you out in the ring at the top of the show." Kevin turning to look at his sister "I'm gonna be out of the locker room all night, it looks like" his gaze glancing to Ken, the man he now shared a locker room with, before continuing "Why don't you watch the show in Jeff and Beth's locker room?" Madison sheepishly glanced to Ken, before responding "Alright". Madison knew the only reason he was doing this was to keep her and Ken separated. Madison followed Ken and Kevin to their locker room, plopping on the couch as her brother got into his gear

Ken sat across the locker room, pulling out his phone, when suddenly Madison 's phone beeped. Madison opened her phone and smiled when she saw the text was from Ken and it simply read "You should stay with me." Madison blushed as she texted back "You know I can't" Ken stood from his chair, glancing back to the shower area, as the water turned on. Ken walked over, sitting next to Madison . Silence encompassing them for a minute, when Madison felt Ken's hand rest on her knee. Madison whispered "We can't do this." Ken smiled, his hand slowly sliding up her thigh, his eyes pouring into hers as his hand reached her denim covered heat. Madison jumped to her feet as the shower shut off in the shower area, Kevin walking out soon after. Kevin eyed his sister, glancing to where Ken now sat, then back to his sister. Madison cleared her throat as she quickly took a seat next to Kevin. "So I'm gonna head over to Jeff and Beth's locker room..." Madison spoke sheepishly, avoiding eye contact with Ken as she hugged her brother, then quickly walked out of the room.

Madison quickly made her way to catering first, grabbing a bottle of water and glancing around the now empty catering area, and slowly made her way to Jeff and Beth's locker room. She missed Ken so much, but she also knew the consequences if Kevin found out that she stayed in the locker room with Ken. Madison took a deep breath before knocking on the Jeff and Beth's locker room door, and waited. There was no answer. Madison knocked again, this time slowly opening the door and looking into the empty room. Madison took a deep breath as she leaned back against the wall on the other side of the hallway. Her mind struggling, half of her excited to just run back to Ken and stay with him, like her body urged her too. The other half forcing her to stay there, and worried about Kevin finding out.


	22. Janitors Closet

The next few weeks only made it harder on Madison and Ken. They yearned to be together, to be with each other, but with Kevin being in the middle made it physically impossible. Madison sat in Jeff and Beth's locker room, flipping through the channels as Beth sat on the chair across the room, as Beth spoke "This really sucks for you two…you two are so happy when your together!" Beth spoke honestly, as Madison released a sigh "Yeah…tell me about it" Jeff walked into the room, plopping on the couch next to Madision, wringing his wet hair once, before speaking "Even prisoners get alone time with their significant others." Madison laughed, before turning to Jeff "Did you just compare my relationship with Ken, to a jail yard, don't drop the soap fling?" Jeff laughed before responding "Hey, I don't know what you two do behind closed doors!" Madison laughed out loud as Beth reached over, playfully swatting Jeff on the arm.

A few moments passed as Madison pulled out her phone, looking at the missed texts when Beth spoke "Looks like Kevin's going solo tonight…" causing Madison to look up to the illuminated television screen. There on the screen showed the image of Kevin going one on one with Scott Steiner. Madison couldn't help the excitement that coursed through her, as she leaned forward in her seat. Kevin had a solo match tonight, which meant Ken would be alone for the most of the taping.

Once the opening credits aired on the broadcast, and Madison saw her brother walk to the ring with Ken. She watched as they cut a promo and the match was announced for later in the night. Madison left Jeff's locker room and made her way to gorilla position, trying to think of a convincing excuse on her way. Standing in gorilla, she watched as Kevin and Ken came through the curtain. Kevin smiling as he wrapped his sister into his arms, engulfing her in a huge hug, as Ken simply stood nearby. Kevin spoke "What are you doing down here?" Madison blushed as she spoke "Just wanted to wish you luck with your match tonight.." She lied to her brother, her eyes glancing over to Ken, who's eyes met hers intensely. Kevin smiled, hugging his sister again, as he walked her over to the side of gorilla position "It looks like I'm gonna be around gorilla all night tonight, so maybe you should watch the show with Jeff and Beth again." Kevin spoke genuinely, Madison only nodded, her insides jumping for joy. Madison gave her brother one more hug, wishing him luck once again, before turning and heading back down the hallway that led to the locker rooms.

She made a quick left and leaned against the wall, waiting for the person she hoped was not far behind her. Pulling out her phone, she fumbled with it, when the sound of footsteps alerted her that someone was approaching. In only a few moments, she watched as Ken walked around the corner. He had jeans and a tight, sleeveless t-shirt on, with his trademark ball cap. He smiled wide when he saw her standing there, a small smirk on her lips. Madison blushed as she saw him approach her, his hands resting on the wall on either sides of her, his body pinning her to the wall. His face only inches from hers when he spoke "Looks like I get you alone tonight…" Madison blushed, before nodding her head. Ken spoke again "Wouldn't want it any other way…" before lunging in, hoping to connect their lips, his body brought to a stop as Madison placed her fingers across his lips. "We can't do this here…someone could see us" she said cautiously, as she glanced around the hallway they were standing in. Ken nodded his head, backing up, reaching for her hand, that he held in his and led her farther down the hallway. They walked in silence, when Madison spoke "Jeff's locker room is down the other hallway." Ken looked back, answering her "We're not going there…we need some privacy!" he said a smile on his lips as he pulled her along.

Madison followed behind as Ken let go of her hand to open the door. "Ken, that's a janitor's closet!" Madison spoke, as Ken simply turned to her, and nodded his head, before ushering her inside the small room. Ken closed the door behind them, turning on the small light in the room, before Madison's eyes could adjust to the dim light, Ken lunged for her. Ken's body leading hers to the back of the room, her back resting against the small shelves that were there. Ken's lips attaching to hers, as their lips danced together, his tongue grazing over her bottom lip. Madison's body moaned as her body melted against his, as his hands held her body against his.

The kiss broke, as Madison spoke "I've missed you so much.." as Ken started laying a trail of kisses down her neck. Madison's hands grabbing Ken's ballcap, tossing it to the floor, as her fingers dug into his short blonde hair. A throaty groan escaping Ken, as her fingers massaged his scalp, as his lips sucked a piece of her skin between his lips. Ken's lips kissed their way back up her neck, as her lips met his, deepening the kiss immediately as the passion overtook them. Madison's hands moved down Ken's body, resting on the waistline of his jeans, as her fingers grazed over his denim clad buttocks. Ken's body ground against hers, his bulge pressing against her core as the kiss deepened again

Suddenly the door to the closet flung open, Madison and Ken still in each other's embrace, as they turned to see who was in the door way. Their looks meeting the surprised expression on AJ Styles's face as he stood there in shock of what he just saw. "I really don't want to know this!" AJ whined as he stood there in the doorway. Ken spoke gruffly "What do you need AJ?" AJ still in shock spoke "Uh…paper towels…" Ken grasped the paper towels, shoving them at AJ, then quickly shoving him out of the room, closing the door behind him. Ken looked sheepish as the door closed behind him, "I forgot to lock the door" as he reached behind him and locked the deadbolt this time. Madison couldn't help the passion that ignited in her, as she stalked across the small room, pressing Ken's back against the door, as she grasped the bottom of his T-shirt. She stripped Ken out of his T-Shirt, and tossed it on the floor. Madison pushed her lips against Ken's, her tongue taking dominance over the kiss, as her hands ran over his bare chest. Ken's growl escaped his chest, as Madison broke the kiss, letting her fingers trace over his chest, her fingers swirling around her nipples, then tracing the outline of his abs.

Madison smiled hearing the moans coming from Ken, as she stepped back looking at the half naked man that stood in front of her. Ken stood there, still as a picture when he spoke "God, you're beautiful", Madison blushed, taking a step closer to Ken, her foot hitting his ballcap on the floor. Madison quickly leaned down placing the ballcap backwards on her head, as she walked towards Ken again. This time leaning down, on her knees as she began undoing his jeans. Ken's eyes pouring into her eyes as he spoke through gritted teeth "You don't have to…" Ken spoke with a gruff whisper, Madison smiled as she reached into his jeans, her hands cupping his member, causing Ken to moan loudly, pushing his back harder against the door. Madison released his member from his boxers and jeans as she let is spring free. Madison took a deep breath, swallowing some last minute nerves, before she leaned forward, letting her tongue lick up the bottom of his shaft, swirling her tongue around the head of his member.

Ken's reaction was immediate as he balled his fists tightly, his teeth clenched, as Madison continued her oral assault on his member. Madison loved the reaction she was causing in Ken, as she took the whole head into her mouth and began sucking on the engorged head. Ken's hand's gently rested on the back of her head, his fingers digging deep into her hair, as he slowly showed her the rhythm he was trying to set. Madison took to the rhythm quickly, as she began to bob her head up and down on his shaft. Ken's groans and moans were coming quicker and quicker, surprising Madison on how turned on he was getting. Madison continued the rhythm when suddenly Ken spoke through gritted teeth, "I'm gonna cum baby" Madison released his member only momentarily before whispering back "Cum for me Ken…" as she engulfed his cock once more, sucking harder than before, and was rewarded when his seen shot down her throat.

Madison swallowed and licked her lips, quite proud of her self, considering she had never done that before. Madison pushed herself to her feet, watching Ken rest against the door, a wide smile on his face as his breathing was still rapid. Madison reached up, taking his ball cap off of her head and placing it back on his head as she spoke "I hope that was alright" she spoke nervously, her blush evident as her skin turned crimson. Ken's eyes poured into hers when he spoke "Baby that was great."

A few moments passed as Ken's breathing finally returned to normal, as he reached down, pulling his jeans and boxers back up and fastening them. Madison reached for his t-shirt holding it out for him, when Ken walked quickly across the room, taking his shirt from her hand and tossing it back on the floor, his lips immediately attaching to the crook of her neck. Madison was caught my surprise when she spoke "What are you doing?" Ken's hands were already under her shirt, pulling it up as his hands trailed over the skin it was exposing with each inch. Ken brought his face mere inches from hers when he spoke "You didn't think I was done with you did you?" Madison shrugged as Ken leaned forward, his lips meeting hers, as they danced together. Madison let Ken take control over the kiss, as his tongue searched her mouth, causing Madison moaned deep into the kiss. The kiss broke, as Ken tossed her shirt on the floor next to his. Ken's mouth leaving a trail down her neck, laying open kisses on her chest. Madison's breath hitched, when Ken's hands reached into the cups of her bra, raising her breasts out of the cups, her hard nipples coming into his gaze. Without notice Ken quickly took one of the hard nubs into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it, causing it to harden even more. His fingers tweaking the other nipple, as Madison's eyes closed instinctively. The pleasure building in her, as Ken's mouth found it's way to the neglected nipple.

Madison moaned "Ken…please" Ken smiled against the skin of her naval as he continued his trail of kisses lower. His fingers now fumbling with the button on her jeans. The jeans coming free and dropping to her ankles, as Ken's breath splayed across her thin underwear. Madison moaned as she felt the warm air on her most intimate places, she looked down at the blond man kneeling before her, his backwards ball cap, and he looked sexy as hell. She watched as he hooked his fingers beneath her panties and pulled them down her legs, to rest on her jeans. Madison pulled one leg free of the garments, as Ken directed her leg over his shoulder, holding her most intimate place wide open. Madison could feel the arousal pooling in her folds, and knew it wouldn't take much to get her there. She watched as Ken simply blew over her moist area, the air hitting her nub, causing her body to jump slightly. Ken smiled up on her, his free hand resting on her stomach as he slowly pressed his lips to her region. His tongue immediately searching for the pearl, and immediately finding it. Madison couldn't help but grind her body against his tongue, as he flicked it back and forth. The wetness pooling out of Madison as he quickly worked her up. Madison gasped loudly when she felt Ken's finger enter her canal, his tongue still flicking across her nub. She moaned loudly as she felt the build up coming on and coming on strong, closing her eyes tight, trying to hold off as long as she could, when suddenly she felt the emptiness when Ken spoke "Madison, look at me…" he spoke gruffly. Madison forced her eyes to open, looking down into his blue eyes when he spoke "Cum for me.." Madison watched as his tongue returned to it's spot on her nub as he began flicking across it at double speed, the build up hitting Madison fast, as she felt the wave of relaxation explode inside of her.

She felt Ken's mouth slowly work her through her orgasm, soon enough she found herself trying to catch her breath as she recovered. Finally getting her breath back, she pulled Ken to her, his lips meeting hers as she tasted herself on his lips. Their kiss full of passion as their tongues danced together.


	23. New Tag Team Champions

After a few moments of recovery and redressing, the door the janitor's closest opened. Madison walked out first, making her way down the hallways. She had just gotten to catering when she heard the familiar voice of her brother booming down the hallway. "May May, where have you been?" he asked seriously. Madison panicked a little before, looking around for any thing to help her when suddenly a male voice spoke from behind her "I took her to get something to eat" Madison spun around to see Ken, freshly dressed leaning against the wall in the hallway. Kevin eyed his sister, then turning his attention to Ken before Ken spoke "Relax, I ran into her in the hallway, and she looked hungry…" Ken glancing to Madison, a slight smirk on his lips as he continued "I was just taking care of her…" Ken finished walking by Kevin patting him on the shoulder. Madison stared at the ground, hoping Kevin would buy it, when suddenly her brother spoke "Well I was gonna take you out for dinner, but I guess your full now?" Madison looked up to her older brother, a smile growing on her lips when she spoke "I'm sure I can find room." As Kevin wrapped his arm around his sister and walked out of the arena.

A month later, Ken and Madison had pretty much found a routine to keeping their relationship alive, without Kevin finding out. They had to resort to hiding in closets, secret late night phone calls that often turned dirty, sexting and whatever else it took to keep them close. They also realized that since no one used the gym at the TNA studios, that it quickly became their secret hideout, the one place they could just spend time together and not worry about being found. Tonight was a big night, Jeff Jarrett had decided that the tag team of Kevin and Ken was ready for the titles. Madison sat in the locker room, watching as her brother and her boyfriend got ready for the match. She could tell Ken was nervous, and she yearned to give him a hug and tell him it was gonna be alright, and secretly she hated the fact that she couldn't do just that. Madison snapped out of her thoughts when Kevin spoke "May May, did you hear me?" Madison looked to her brother who was tightening his knee brace around one of his larger than life legs. Madison shrugged when Kevin spoke again "I asked if you were gonna watch the match with Jeff and Beth?" Madison smiled before answering "I was thinking, I could watch it out in the audience. You know, see the match live for once." Madison asked, watching as her brother stopped what he was doing, his full attention on her now, a deep scowl on his face. He took a deep breath before speaking "I don't think that would be a good idea." Madison sighed, as she leaned back in her chair, not wanting to start this fight with Kevin, when she spoke "How about gorilla position then?" Kevin smiled when he spoke "You really want to see this match don't you?" Madison spoke excitedly "Yes! I mean you're winning the titles! Come on bubba!" Madison pleaded, her eyes meeting her brothers, as he took a deep breath. "Alright, you can watch from Gorilla, but I don't want you leaving there. I want you to stay there, no where else ok? You've been getting away from me a lot lately, and it's making me nervous." Madison blushed, shooting a quick glance over to Ken, who's eyes met hers for a moment, before returning to his wrist tape.

Madison leaned back in the chair, stretching her body out in the chair, Kevin was now stretching his large body, warming up the muscles for the match before them. Madison pretended to flip the television channels, but her attention was drawn away as Kevin called out to Ken "Look, I just want to say." Walking closer to Ken, the two men now standing across from each other, Madison's stomach in knots, afraid this was gonna be a fight, as Kevin continued "Well, I want to apologize for what went down a while back. I just want you to know it wasn't personal. Madison's very special, and I don't apologize for being protective of her, but I just want you to know it was nothing personal against you. You're a good man." Kevin finished, extending his hand to Ken. Madison's whole body wanted to jump up and down, as she watched Ken take Kevin's hand and the two men shook hands. Madison couldn't help the smile as she watched the two most important men in her life become friends.

Suddenly a knock on the door, brought the moment to a halt, as a Production Assistant popped his head into the room "5 minute warning" the young man said before closing the door behind him. Madison watched as her brother, and boyfriend made their way to the door, Kevin wrapping his arm around her shoulders, as she walked with them to Gorilla position. She laughed as the two of them joked and teased friendly, when Kevin spoke "So you got a girl at home watching?" Ken glanced over to Madison quickly, before turning his attention to Kevin "I'm sorry, what?" Kevin laughed a little "A girl, a woman, a main squeeze? You have any chicks in your life?" Ken smiled before saying "Well there is one." Kevin smiled and asked "So what's her story?" Ken's lips turned into a wide smile as he spoke "Well, she's perfect…for me that is." Kevin chuckled loudly before responding "They always are at first" reaching out patting Ken on the shoulder.

Madison bit her lip, fighting the blush that was slowly making it's way to her face as she heard Ken talk about her. Finally making it to Gorilla position, Madison blushed as Kevin pulled out a folding chair and set it up next to the monitors, for Madison. She smiled as she took a seat and could hear Ken and Kevin behind her, them getting pumped up for the match. Kevin grabbed a water bottle, pouring a little bit over his head, soaking his hair, before handing Ken the bottle. "What's this for?" Ken asked quizzically, when Kevin spoke "Trust me, the chicks love the wet look." Ken laughed, before taking off his ball cap, placing it on the production trunk, before pouring the rest of the water bottle over his short blonde hair. Madison hid the smile as she turned around and saw Ken shake the excess water off of his hair, giving her a quick smile before handing the water bottle back to Kevin.

Madison watched the screen as the image of her brother and boyfriend appeared on the screen, advertising their match next. Turning back in her seat she spoke "Good luck Bubba!" Kevin smiled, walking over, giving his sister a quick hug, and kiss on top her head before speaking "Thanks May May" as he headed back to his position. Moments later, the music hit as Kevin turned to Ken "You ready?" Ken simply nodded when Kevin spoke with a smile "Do it for your girl!" before walking out of the curtains. Ken quickly looked to Madison, a smile on his face, as he gave her a wink, before following her brother out onto the ramp, and down to the ring.

Madison smiled as she watched the match on the screens in front of her. She couldn't help but be really into the match, even though she knew the outcome, she found herself screaming at the screens. She cheered everytime Kevin or Ken hit a move and found herself booing when they were down. Finally as Ken made the pin, and the 3 count happened, Madison jumped to her feet screaming as the tech guy rolled his eyes. Madison couldn't help but be excited as she practically jumped around Gorilla position, waiting for her brother and boyfriend to make it back behind the curtain. In only a few moments, she watched as her brother flung open the curtain, one of the belts in his hand as Madison wrapped her arms around his large body. Kevin smiled hugging her back with his free arm as Madison spoke "I'm so proud of you!" she said smiling, letting her brother go. Kevin smiled as he draped his free arm around his sister's shoulders, waiting for Ken to make his way back behind the curtain. Ken walked into the curtain a wide smile on his face as he turned to Kevin and the two shook hands. Madison quickly spoke up "Congrats!" Ken turning his attention to her, a smile on his face when he spoke "Thank you." Madison tried to hide the blush when she spoke "oh, here…" she said handing him his ball cap from earlier, Kevin looking down at her suspiciously, when Madison spoke "Some of the wardrobe people were gonna take it, and I know you usually wear it, so I hung on to it for you." Kevin pulled his sister closer to his body, in a friendly manner, before saying "Let's go" turning and heading back to their locker room.

Getting back to the locker room, Madison stretched out on the couch, as her brother and boyfriend got refreshed after their match. She barely paid attention, when suddenly as she laid on the couch, a male body flew over the back of the couch, his weight catching on his forearms as his body weight laid above hers. Madison's body jumped as she barely hid the scream, noticing it was Ken that now lay above her. "Ken! What are you doing?" she whispered, a wide smile still on his lips when he spoke "Relax, he's in the shower." Madison strained to look over his body, to see in fact he was right, her brother was in the other room. Madison giggled when Ken spoke "You know, you never properly congratulated me on my big win tonight" Madison couldn't help but giggle when she spoke "I said congrats…" Ken's smile growing wider when he spoke "Yeah, but that's not how you properly congratulate your boyfriend." Madison looked into his eyes, a confused look on her face as she whispered "Then what is a proper way of doing that?" Ken looked as if he was thinking before answering, "Preferably anything involving tongue." Madison laughed out loud, before Ken lunged forward, their lips meeting. Madison immediately gave him access, as Ken deepened the kiss. The passion between them growing as their tongues danced together, Madison could taste the sweet taste of what was essentially 'Ken', and could smell the cologne he just freshly put on after his shower. His blonde hair was still wet from the shower, and the smells attacked her senses. Madison's hands found their way wrapped around his body, her fingers running up and down his muscular back, feeling the muscles move under his thin T-shirt.

The kiss lasted longer than they intended when suddenly the water shut off in the adjacent room, a simple sound like that was as loud as an explosion, bringing the passionate kiss to an abrupt end, as Ken quickly pushed himself off of the couch, making his way across the room, sitting on the bench. Madison quickly giving herself a once over, fixing her hair as Kevin came out of the room, pulling on his shirt. Kevin barely gave Madison a glance when he sat down on the other bench, beginning to put on his sneakers, as he looked over to Ken, who was now fumbling with his phone. "So what'd your girl think of the match?" Kevin asked smiling, Madison couldn't help the smile on her face, and was thankful Kevin couldn't see over the couch, when Ken answered "I think she liked the wet look" causing Kevin to laugh out loud, before responding "Told you. Wait until she shows how proud she is of you." He finished wagging his eyebrows, Ken quickly glancing over to Madison before responding "Oh I'm sure she'll show me".


	24. It All Comes Crashing Down

Weeks had went by, Kevin and Ken still proudly hanging on to the TNA Tag Team belts, and Ken and Madison's relationship still growing in secret. Although this sneaking around was getting troublesome for both of them, and they both hated it, they knew that it was the only way to be together. Madison sat in Kevin and Ken's locker room, typing on her laptop as she heard her brother talking on the phone. Her mind focusing on the email she was currently writing, as she clicked send and glanced to Ken, waiting for him to check his phone. She couldn't help the smile that came to her lips, as she watched him glance to his phone, quickly shooting her a glance back then placing his phone back on the bench next to him.

Kevin hung up his phone, placing it on the bench next to him, as he spoke "You'll never believe who that was May May." Madison looked over to her brother, a confused look when she spoke "Who?" Kevin looked over to his sister, before he spoke "Uncle Gary" Madison's eyes lit up as she smiled wide "Uncle Gary? Are we gonna go see him?" she said excitedly, as Kevin chuckled loudly. Ken interrupted the conversation "Who's Uncle Gary?", Kevin turned to look at his tag team partner "He's an old family friend of our parents, he helped us out after they died" Kevin answered, and most of it was the truth, casually keeping out the fact that Gary helped him change names for both him and Madison, and helped him hide Madison from the agency.

Madison smiled when she spoke "He's the best!" as Kevin laughed even louder "Don't tell the old man that, you'll make his ego grow!" causing Madison to laugh. Kevin continued to buckle up his boots as Madison returned to her computer, before closing the laptop. "I'm gonna go see Jeff and Beth." Madison spoke, quickly giving her brother a hug and leaving the room. Madison walked down the hallways, trying to hide the smile on her face as she made her way to Jeff's locker room. Knocking on the door, Madison waited patiently as the door opened, with Beth standing on the other side. Beth quickly engulfed Madison into her arms, the hug breaking as Madison walked into the locker room. Jeff was spread out on the couch, as Madison walked into the room. Beth slightly swatting Jeff's foot off the of the arm of the couch as she spoke "Sit up, let her sit down!" Jeff simply rolled his eyes before Madison spoke "Actually, I was only stopping by for a minute…" Beth and Jeff both turning their attention to Madison when she spoke "But…" turning sheepish when Beth smiled wide and finished the sentenced "But if Kevin asks, you were with us the whole show?" Madison simply nodded her head as Beth laughed out loud. Jeff sat up, resting his forearms on his thighs "So were nothing but an alibi now?" he said smiling, when Madison spoke "Don't be silly, you're also an excuse!" causing Beth to laugh out loud, before giving Madison another hug, before Madison left the room.

Madison walked down the hallways in the backstage area of TNA, looking at the faces that walked past her. She made her way to the back hallway, as she walked quietly, getting around the corner, she noticed the light was already on in the small gym area. Madison took a deep breath before walking into the gym area, looking around not seeing a single person, as she walked farther into the gym area. Her whole body jumping when suddenly two arms wrapped around her midsection, pulling her body flush against his, as his mouth found its way just outside of her ear as he whispered "You looking for me?" Madison turned in Ken's arms, slightly swatting at his shoulder "You scared the sh….You scared me." She finished, blushing. Ken laughed out loud, as he pulled her closer to his body, her front now flush against his, as their bodies melded together, when he spoke "I'm sorry…forgive me babe?" Madison eyed him suspiciously, as Ken puffed his bottom lip out, making the most pitiful, pouting face ever. Madison couldn't help the smile as she spoke "That's not fair, you're too damn cute!" she said smiling as she leaned forward connecting their lips, as a throaty groan escaped Ken's chest. Their lips dancing together, Madison's tongue snaking out running across Ken's bottom lip, before gently sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. The kiss broke quickly when Ken spoke "Alright, you keep that up, we're not gonna be able to stop." Madison's skin already flushed a bit when she answered "Since when is that a problem?" Ken smiled wide, before responding "Since this gym is open to everyone, and anyone can walk in at any moment." Madison sighed, as she nodded her head, taking his hand in hers as they walked more into the gym area. She watched as Ken climbed onto the bench, reaching for the dumbbell that sat on the stand above him, she watched as he easily lifted it up, and began a set of bench presses. Madison couldn't help it as she spoke "I didn't think you actually came down here for a workout." Ken laughed as he continued to lift the weight easily, "I didn't but I gotta work off this extra energy somehow." He finished, giving Madison a wink, before finishing his set.

She watched as he finished 2 complete sets, and as he stood from the bench, and without a word, Madison laid down on the bench, moving herself under the large weight. Ken smiled as he spoke "What are you doing?", Madison tried to keep a serious face as she spoke "You're not the only one with…frustrations" as she playfully grasped the weight. Ken chuckled before grabbing the bench and pulling it forward, away from the weight, as he spoke "You're gonna have to start with something easier than that babe." Madison playfully pouted when Ken climbed onto his knees, "Come here, I have an idea." As Madison quickly climbed down to the floor with him, Ken laying her on her back, directly under him as he planked his body in push up formation. Madison blushed as Ken began his push ups over her, his body resting directly on top of hers, before he pushed it up and back down. A couple of push ups later, Madison's body feeling alive everytime his body met hers, when she spoke "How's this gonna help our frustrations?" Ken smiled wide, as he lowered his body to hers, "Like this" capturing her lips in a quick, but passionate kiss, before breaking it and pushing his body up, and repeating the same motion.

After an hour or so of their workout, Madison watched as Ken climbed off of the leg machine, his hand reaching for hers, when he spoke "I guess I should get you back…" Madison nodded, her head hanging down, when Ken spoke "Although I'd rather keep you…" Madison smiled before teasing "Does this mean you like me?" Ken smiled wide, before pulling her body to his as he spoke, his mouth mere inches from hers, his breath cascading over her lips when he answered "You better believe it" lunging forward, connecting their lips in a quick, passionate kiss. The kiss broke, as Ken connected their hands once again, and led her out of the gym area. Madison and Ken walked through the hallways, making it to the hallways directly outside of Jeff and Beth's locker room. Madison stopping, as she leaned back against the wall, when she spoke "I hate this." Ken smiled as he leaned forward, his body resting against hers, his hands on either side of her when he spoke "I know…" leaning forward, his lips gently connecting with hers for a moment. The gentle kiss breaking as he continued "But if this is the only way for us to be together, then I'm gonna do it" leaning forward once again his lips gently meeting hers, dancing slowly with her lips.

The sounds of yelling and loud steps startled Madison and Ken as they split apart, glancing to the area the sounds were coming from, when suddenly Kevin stormed around the corner down the hallway. Both Madison and Ken stood there shocked, as Ken spoke up first "Kevin what's going on?" he asked, as Kevin approached him, and without warning Kevin swung, punching Ken directly in the face. Madison watched as her boyfriend fell to the ground, her brother standing above him. Jeff Jarrett and a few others from the roster followed quickly behind Kevin, as Madison ran to Ken's side, yelling at her brother "What are you doing?" Kevin's anger apparent in his eyes, as he grasped Madison by the arm, yelling at her "What am I doing? What's this?" as he showed her Ken's phone in his other hand. Madison couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes when he continued "I can't protect you if you won't let me! I can't protect you if you won't listen to me!" Kevin yelled at his sister, Ken finally making it back to his feet, Jeff and Beth out of the locker room at this point, standing in the hallway behind Ken, as Ken yelled back "I can protect her!" Kevin let go of Madison, turning his anger to Ken as he lunged forward, Jeff Jarrett holding him back as Kevin yelled "Protect her? You can't even be trusted! I thought I could trust you! Then, I knock your phone off the shelf in the locker room and what shows up? This!" Kevin yells, shoving the phone back into Ken's hands, the picture of Ken, Madison and the two pups illuminated as the back wallpaper. Ken was silent for a moment, when Kevin spoke in a slightly lower tone "You have no idea who she is!" Ken couldn't help the anger that flared up in him, as he lunged forward, Jeff Hardy holding him back by the arms when he yelled back at the larger man "You have no idea who she loves!" Kevin's anger flaring in his eyes, as he once again lunged at the blonde man, Jeff Jarrett holding him back once again.

It was Kurt Angle who finally jumped between the two angry men, yelling loudly over everyone "Everyone just shut up!" causing the whole group to stop, when he finished "Where's Madison?" Finally the yelling stopped as the group of people began looking around the hallway, Madison was gone. Kevin storming through the hallways, Ken immediately dialing her cell phone which was not getting an answer. The roster scoured the arena, Ken running to the gym, hoping she'd be there, with no luck. The worried superstars put their anger aside for a moment as they continued to look for her. It was Jeff Hardy who spoke up, "She's fine." Kevin and Ken both running to his side, when Kevin spoke angrily "Where is she Jeff?" Jeff Hardy still had his cell phone to his ear, as he continued the conversation with the person on the other end, before hanging it up. Jeff spoke calmly "She's with Beth, at the hotel." Kevin immediately spoke "I'm gonna go get her" before turning and running into Jeff Jarrett "Look, I know you wanna go to her, but we have a show to put on." Kevin's anger flaring once again when he continued "And I think it would be the best for Madison, if she got a few hours away from you…both of you" quickly glancing to Ken. Ken ran his hand through his hair, placing his ball cap back on his head, before nodding his head. Kevin's anger still in his eyes before he simply spoke "Fine" pushing through Jeff Jarrett making his way to his locker room.


	25. Stuck in the Middle

The show went quickly, and although the tag team match wasn't half of what the other ones were, they still pulled off the victory. Soon enough after the show, there were numerous knocks on the suite that Beth and Jeff Hardy had rented out for the weekend. The front door opened Jeff walking in with Ken right behind him, Ken immediately running into the room "Where is she?" Beth spoke with a serious tone "She's in there" pointing to the connecting bedroom. Ken lunged to head towards the room, when Jeff jumped in front of him, Ken's anger flaring when Jeff spoke "Maybe you should let her cool down a bit". Ken eyed his friend for a moment before a knock on the door came through the room. Beth opened the door and in walked the larger than life brother of Madison. Kevin eyed Ken with anger before speaking "Where's May May?" Beth spoke softly "Kevin, she doesn't want to see you right now." Kevin getting angrier as he spoke "I'm her brother!" Beth took a step near the large man, resting a hand on his arm "I know, but give her sometime." She said before excusing herself and walking into the room with Madison.

Kevin plopped down on the couch in the sitting are of the suite, a deep breath rushing out of his body when he spoke "This is ridiculous! I'm her brother! I should be in there!" Jeff sitting in the chair across the room, when he spoke "I know…" Silence filling the room for a moment, as Ken walked and plopped down on the couch next to Kevin, Ken took a deep breath before turning to the larger man that sat next to him, as he spoke in a soft voice "Just for the record..." Kevin turning to look at Ken, when he finished "I never liked sneaking around on you. It was the only way we could be together." He said a serious look on his face as his eyes met Kevin's. The door to the connecting room opening and Beth walking out quietly, Kevin's eyes perked up "Can I go in now?" Beth took a deep breath, before walking over and sitting on the coffee table across from Kevin. She took a deep breath before starting "Look, I'm not a therapist or anything, but I think Madison is just really confused and angry right now." Kevin threw his hands up in the air, as he stood to his feet "I know, that's why I should be in there with her!" Beth stood to her feet, in front of the large guy "Kevin, you don't understand." His attention turning back to the smaller woman in front of him when she continued "You've been all she's ever known. You're her brother and that's never gonna change. But now…well now…she's got another person in her life." She said with a smile, looking over to Ken "A person she cares about a lot…" turning her attention back to Kevin "and you're making her choose between them…she's confused…she's angry…she needs time to think." Kevin ran his hand through his long hair, leaning against the small breakfast bar area, as he looked over to Beth and spoke softly "She's been angry before..."he said with a smile "Hell when I broke her favorite doll by accident when she was 7, she was pissed, but she's never refused to see me before." He said, the worry evident on his face. Jeff Hardy stood from his spot, and walked over to the larger man, resting his hand on his shoulder "She's not 7 anymore" Kevin nodded as Beth piped in "Just give her some time…" Kevin nodded his head, as he walked to the door that lead to the room where his sister was, Kevin yelled through the door "I know your mad at me…but I love you May May…I'm always gonna love you and protect you…" as he sadly hung his head and headed towards the door of the room. Stopping just shy of the door, he looked back to the three people staring back at him "You're gonna watch her tonight?" he asked quietly, when Beth answered "She'll be fine with us…You have my word." Kevin nodded, before walking out of the hotel room.

Moments of silence filled the room after Kevin left, finally Ken spoke up "Is she ok Beth?" Beth smiled wide before speaking "Why don't you go see for yourself?" Ken took a deep breath, before opening the door and walking into the room. Madison was laying on the hotel bed, her back towards the door as she laid there quietly. Ken slowly closed the door, leaning back against the door before he spoke "You ok sweetie?" Madison rolled over, her cheeks stained from her tears, her eyes puffy, as she quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. She tried to clear her throat when she spoke "Yeah" her voice barely above a whisper. The tears springing back to her eyes, as she bit her bottom lip trying to hold them back. Ken's heart broke watching her go through this much pain. He knew how much she loved her brother and he couldn't imagine how hard this must be on her, but he also knew how much he loved her, and how much he didn't want to lose her just because of Kevin. Ken pushed himself off the wall, walking to the side of the bed, sitting next to her laying frame, he reached out, smoothing some of her hair out of her face, as silence filled the room. Ken finally spoke "You wanna talk about it?" Madison sniffled, before speaking "Is Kevin really mad?" Ken released a deep breath, before speaking "He was for a while, but he was much calmer when he left." Madison sat her body up, now in a sitting position, looking into Ken's eyes she spoke "I love my brother, I don't want to lose him." Ken's head nodding yes, when Madison spoke again "I don't want to lose you either." A smile growing wide on Ken's lips, as he leaned forward, his hands cupping her chin, his thumbs grazing over her cheeks when he spoke "You're never gonna lose me" as he leaned forward capturing her lips in an extremely gentle kiss. The sweet kiss broke when Ken spoke again "And Kevin…well…he'll come around." Madison's lips slowly crept into a smile, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. The door opened as Ken yelled "Come In." Jeff and Beth stood in the doorway, when Jeff asked concerned "You ok princess?" Madison's face turned to a confused expression when she responded "Did you just call me princess?" Jeff smiled as he answered "Yeah, well I thought I should be nice to you, you had a rough day" as he walked into the room, jumping on the bed, laying next to Madison. Beth slowly walked into the room, sitting on the foot of the bed, as she asked "Jeff and I talked to the front desk, they have another suite available…so we're just gonna move into that one for tonight." Madison immediately responding "Beth, we can't.." Beth holding up her hands, stopping the talking when she continued "It's fine."

An hour or so later, Ken had moved his stuff into the suite room, and Jeff and Beth already had moved into the adjacent suite. Madison laid on the bed, watching as Ken quickly did a few pushups on the floor, her mind still on the events of the day. Madison couldn't help but miss Kevin, he's always been there for her, as she laid there resting her hands behind her head. Ken quickly getting to his feet, as he stripped down to his boxer briefs, and climbing in bed next to Madison. He stayed silent, as Madison simply continued to look up at the ceiling, her mind running a million miles a minute. Ken quickly rolling over to his stomach, his hands splaying across her stomach, as he rested his head on his hands, his eyes staring at her concentrated expression on her face. He knew she was thinking, and he had a good idea about what. Ken whispered "What are you thinking about babe?" he watched as her eyes darted down to his, her eyes still puffy from the tears that were shed, when she spoke with a shaky voice "He hates me." Ken pushed himself up her body, his arms wrapping around her, as she buried her face in his chest. Ken spoke soothingly "Babe, listen to me." His hand gently guiding her chin up, so her eyes met his when he spoke "He doesn't hate you. You're his sister. No fight is ever gonna change that." Madison wiped her eyes before nodding her head, when Ken quickly rolled over her, reaching for the night stand and rolling back with her phone in his hand. Handing it to Madison he spoke "You'll feel better" Madison nodded, as she opened the phone, Ken's arms still wrapped around her as he watched the letters illuminate on the text message she wrote her brother.

The message was simple, it read "I love you Bubba.", as she clicked send and rested the phone on the bed between her and Ken's leg. She leaned back against Ken's chest, as he soothed her hair back with one hand, she could his heartbeat through his chest, and it was kind of soothing her. Suddenly her phone beeped, as she glanced to Ken, then down to her phone, the message was simple as it read "I love you too May May. We'll talk tomorrow." Madison couldn't help the rush of relief that fell over her body. Kevin didn't hate her, but the anger still remained as she remembered how angry he was, and how he refused to let her and Ken be together. Madison placed the phone on the nightstand, before rolling her body over resting her head on Ken's chest, as he flipped on the TV with the remote and began flipping the channels. Madison couldn't help but smile, when Ken placed the remote on the side table, and rolled near her, cuddling her body tight to his. Madison couldn't hide the giggle, when Ken spoke "What?" Madison smiled snuggling closer to Ken when she spoke "I still love the fact you like to cuddle" Ken smiled wide before retorting "Well you know the only reason I love it, is so I can cop a cheap feel." Madison laughing out loud, before responding "All you had to do was ask." A deep groan coming from Ken, as he rolled over, his body weight on top of hers, when he spoke "Is that so?" his lips capturing hers in a passionate kiss, their lips dancing together, as his hands ran up her curves, cupping her breasts. Madison moaned deep into the kiss, when it finally broke, Ken's eyes pouring into hers, as he rolled his body weight off of her, his body wrapping behind hers, his arm draping over her midsection protectively. Madison sighed as she spoke "Should I be offended you're not making a move on me?" Ken laughed out loud, his lips grazing over her ear when he whispered "Nah, you've had a long day…just means I want you to get some rest…before I take advantage of you in the morning" laying a sweet kiss on the shell of her ear.


	26. She's Alive

Kevin awoke the next morning to the empty house, he rolled out of bed, getting himself ready for the day. After getting ready he walked down the hallway, glancing into the empty bedroom that is usually occupied by his sister. His heart was still heavy from the night before, he was just trying to help. Kevin sighed as he made his way back to the living room, his phone startling him as his ringtone blared loudly. Kevin ran back to his room, quickly picking up the phone "This is Kevin." The voice on the other end spoke "Kevin, it's Gary ." Kevin smiled, recognizing the voice as it spoke. Gary, an old friend of his family, a man who knew about the secret corporation his father worked for more than he knew about anything else. The man that helped him and May May become who they were today, and stay off the radar. Kevin spoke " Gary ! Long time! How's it going?" Gary 's voice stayed serious when he spoke "We need to meet. Today. Lunch. Do you remember where my place is?" Kevin spoke quickly "Yeah, I think I can find it." Gary spoke "Be there." Before hanging up the phone abruptly. Kevin glanced at the clock, he had to leave soon if he was gonna make it to Gary 's place on time.

Kevin grabbed the phone, his hand habitually calling May May's number, Kevin stopped himself before he pushed send. "She's fine." He said to himself, taking a deep breath, before dropping the phone into his pocket, and heading out to his car.

The drive went by quickly for Kevin, as he turned down the dirt road that was leading out to a small shack, that looked like it sat in the middle of a swamp. Kevin opened the door of his car, his feet sinking on the soggy ground, as he stomped his way up the driveway, finally making it to the wooden shack type house. Knocking on the door once, he waited before the door opened quickly, taking a step in, as the door immediately shut behind him, locking securely in place. Kevin looked around the shack, the inside looking nothing like the outside, it was filled with computer screens and systems and what Kevin was sure was enough computers and programs to make anyone disappear if they wanted to, and Gary was the man to do it. Gary walked out of the back room "Kevin my boy!" he said smiling as he hugged the large man. Kevin smiled as the hug broke and he sat down at the table as Gary took the seat across from him. "Where's our girl?" Gary asked suspiciously, as Kevin spoke solemnly "She's with some friends." Gary looked concerned when he asked "Can you trust these friends?" Kevin nodded his head, "Yeah, they're clean…I've done the checks" Gary smiled wide, leaning back in his chair, "You're dad taught you good." Kevin nodding at the compliment when Gary leaned forward, resting his arms on the table "Look, the reason I called you." He said before emptying a large envelope onto the table as papers flew onto the bare table. Kevin looked at the papers, his worst nightmare coming true, as he read the stats of his sister, her picture included in the information. Gary spoke softly "They know she's alive." Kevin looked to the older man "How?" Gary shrugged his shoulders, before answering "I don't know. Her file was manually put into the system. If something came up on the scans I would of seen it." Gary explained as Kevin began reading the sheets, trying to figure out just how much information they knew about his sister.

Throwing the papers down on the table, Kevin ran his hand through his hair before talking "So why haven't they made their move yet?" Gary waited a moment before speaking "From what I can tell, they don't know her location as of yet." Kevin smiled wide before speaking "So you're telling me this corporation that has millions of dollars worth equipment, tracked her down but they don't know her location?" Gary spoke calmly "Doesn't mean they won't find her…" Kevin nodded his head when he spoke softly "So what do I do?" Gary leaned forward, his eyes pouring into Kevin's "You need to watch her, keep her close, this is not the time for you to let her go. You know this corporation, and you know how ruthless they are. You also know it only takes one mistake, and they'll get her." Kevin nodded his head.

An hour later Kevin sat in his car as he headed back to Orlando . His mind on all the information he was just told, as he pulled up to a red light.

_Flashback_

" _Timing, Handiness, Interference, No Barriers, and Knowledge" Kevin's father spoke happily as he sat on the floor next to the 18 month old Madison. Madison happily piled the wooden blocks on top of each other as she spoke "Dada!" smiling as her father repeated "That's right Madison."_

_Kevin sat on the couch in his parent's house, watching his father play with his baby sister. "Dad, I seriously doubt a 2 yr old is ready to start training for her espionage career" Kevin said, as his dad looked to him with a stern face "You'd be surprised what children absorb, even at a young age." A smile came to Kevin's features as his mom walked into the room, sitting on the other chair across the room "So Kevin any girls in your life?" Kevin rolled his eyes as he spoke "Mom…" he warned as his mother smiled wide. _

"_Madison, remember…when you get in trouble…always THINK…Timing, Handiness, Interference, No Barriers, and Knowledge" he spoke again to the barely 2 yr old. Madison looking confused before repeating "Think!" causing her father to smile as he reached out, pulling the small girl on to his lap, before looking over to Kevin "She's definitely one of us!" _

_End Flashback_

The horns honking from behind him, as the light turned green shook Kevin out of his flashback. His father worked hard to teach Madison everything, and he made sure he continued her teaching. He wouldn't let them get to her, not now, not after everything. He wasn't sure how he was gonna be able to protect her


	27. Ken's Help

Madison pulled up to the arena with Ken, usually she would be nervous, but this time it was more a sense of relief over her. They no longer had to hide their relationship, for once in her life she could be normal. Ken turned off the engine, both of them looking at the door, when Ken spoke "You ok?" reaching out, he intertwined his fingers with her. Madison gave him a small smile, before taking a deep breath "Yeah." Ken's smile grew wide as he leaned over the handrests, his free hand gently grasping Madison's chin, their eyes meeting when he spoke "It's gonna be fine." Madison smiled slightly, before Ken leaned forward, their lips meeting in a quick kiss. Ken opened his door, walking out of the car, coming around and opening the door for Madison . Madison smiled as she climbed out of the car, and waited for Ken to grab his bag from the back, before he slung his arm around Madison , pulling her body close to his, as they walked towards the door.

Once inside the door, Jeff Jarrett was the first person they ran into, Madison 's stomach immediately jumping into knots, when he gazed over to them. An awkward silence filling the space for a moment before Jeff spoke "You're sharing a locker room with Hardy tonight." He said, as Ken nodded when Jeff continued "We though it would be wise, considering." Jeff finished glancing over to Madison, a small smile on his lips. Ken spoke gruffly "Look Jeff, are we good?" Jeff's expression looked confused when Ken finished "I just know things got out of hand yesterday, and I know Kevin and you have been friends for a while.." Jeff held his hand up, causing Ken to stop talking. Jeff took a deep breath before speaking "Look, I've known Kevin for years, and I'll be honest there's times when he deserves everything that's coming to him. But, what happened yesterday was between you, him and this pretty little girl over here." Jeff spoke, pointing to Madison before continuing "That being said, I've known Madison for a while, and this is the happiest I've ever seen her." Madison couldn't help the relief that rushed over her, as she took a step, wrapping her arms around Jeff, giving him a tight hug. The hug broke when Jeff continued "And if you hurt her, I'll let Kevin kill you and I'll help hide the body…got it?" he finished before extending his hand to Ken. Ken chuckled lightly, before shaking Jeff's hand and saying "That sounds fair."

Madison and Ken made their way to Ken's locker room, opening the door, Beth was the first person they saw as she sat on the couch in the room. Walking in, Beth stood, immediately approaching Madison and wrapping her arms around the girl in a hug. The hug broke as Beth spoke "How are you doing Madison ?" she said concerned, before giving Ken a hug. Madison took a deep breath "I'm good." Beth grabbing Madison by the hand leading her across the room, as they both sat on the couch. Beth's eyes pouring into Madison 's when she spoke "Have you spoken with Kevin?" Madison ran her hand through her hair, when she spoke "I texted him last night. He said we'd talk today." Beth smiled wide "Well it sounds promising." Madison nodded as she glanced over to Ken, who was leaning against the doorway. Ken's smile wide on his lips when he spoke "Hopefully he's accepted the fact that me and his sister are together." Madison smiled wider when Beth spoke, turning to Ken "Maybe you shouldn't be the one talking to Kevin.." Ken laughed out loud before responding "What? You don't think he'd want to hear how I make his sister scream my name!" Madison 's blush attacking her face as she spoke "Oh my god Ken!" as she covered her face with her hands, Ken's evil smile on his lips as he walked across the room, sitting on the back of the couch, leaning his massive body down between Beth and Madison, his free arm pulling Madison's hands away from her face when he spoke "Hey…" Madison 's blue eyes looking up into his "I like when you scream my name." he spoke, giving her a wink, before lunging forward connecting their lips for a quick, yet passionate kiss.

The kiss broke as he stood from the couch, "Alright, I'm gonna go take a shower…" he spoke honestly, before walking towards the shower room area, only to hear Beth yell to him "Yeah, go cool down!" causing him to laugh out loud all the way into the shower area. Silence filled the room for a few moments, when Madison spoke nervously "Have you seen Kevin?" Beth leaned back against the couch "Not today…I guess he'd be in his locker room." Madison nodded her head, when Beth spoke honestly "Why don't you go see him?"

Madison ran her hand through her hair before knocking on the door of Kevin's locker room. A moment of silence before she heard the familiar voice of Kevin say "Come in." Madison took a deep breath, then opened the door slowly, walking into the room that seemed larger than usual, Kevin sat across the room. Madison walked into the room, making her way next to her brother, as she sat on the bench next to him, silence filling the room. It seemed awkward for a moment, before Kevin leaned his massive frame to the side, nudging Madison with his body, causing Madison to smile, looking over to her brother, who surprisingly had a smile on his face too. Madison spoke candidly "I love you, Bubba." Before reaching over, wrapping her arms around her brother, pulling him tight as he spoke "I love you too, May May…I love you too." The hug broke, as they continued to sit on the bench in silence, Madison not really sure what to say, as Kevin continued to fumble with his phone.

It seemed like forever when Madison spoke "Ken's a really good guy…" Kevin exhaled deeply, when Madison continued "I'm serious…he's a great guy…I'd wish you'd just give him a chance.." Kevin simply stared at his sister as she walked across the room, opening the door before she spoke "Don't make me choose between you." Before closing the door to the locker room. Madison stood outside her brother's locker room, her bravery surprising even herself. She's never said something like that to her brother before and quite honestly it surprised her. Madison made her way back to Jeff and Ken's locker room, plopping on the couch, telling Beth all about her run in with her brother.

An hour or so later, a knock on the door startled Madison as she laid across the couch, the production assistant popping his head in saying "Kennedy is needed in Gorilla." Before leaving the room as quickly as he entered. Madison smiled watching Ken doing a few quick squats across the room, before putting on one of his merchandise shirts, with no sleeves and his trademark ballcap. Ken smiled as he held out his hand to her, Madison smiled, standing to her feet walking over to her boyfriend, intertwining her fingers with his as he began to walk out of the room. Beth spoke "Are you sure that's a good idea?" nudging to the idea of Madison walking Ken to Gorilla position. Ken looked back to Beth and spoke "He'll get used to it." Before leading Madison out of the locker room, when Jeff Hardy spoke up "Either that, or he'll kill Ken."

Madison's stomach was in knots as they got closer to Gorilla, she couldn't help the smile that was on her face as she watched Ken greet everyone that walked by them, but on the inside she was terrifed. She knew Ken and Kevin had a tag team match tonight, and she knew that Kevin would be there. Getting closer to Gorilla position, Madison took a deep breath as she walked with Ken into Gorilla position. Sure enough, leaning against some of the production trunks was Kevin, stretching his long legs as Ken and Madison walked into the area. Madison stayed back, leaning against the wall as Ken let go of her hand for a moment, walking over to Kevin, extending his hand to his tag team partner. Kevin glanced down to Ken's hand, before glancing over to his sister, releasing a deep breath before timidly shaking Ken's hand. Madison's insides jumped for joy, this was the first step, and maybe just maybe Kevin was gonna change.

Madison pushed herself off the wall, crossing the small area wrapping her arms around her brother as she spoke "Good Luck Kevin." Kevin smiled, laying a gentle kiss on her forehead, as the hug broke. Madison pushed her weight onto the production trunks, as she sat on top of them, her feet hanging freely. Ken walked over, standing between her legs, his hands resting on the trunk on either side of Madison. Ken spoke "Watch this for me alright?" he said smiling, before taking off his ballcap and placing it backwards on Madison's head, before he lunged forward his lips just meeting Madison's when Kevin cleared his throat loudly, causing the show of emotion to stop. Ken and Madison looking to the larger man beside them, as Kevin took a few steps, grasping Ken by the shoulders, practically pulling him away from Madison as he spoke gruffly "Let's go lover boy" before leading him down the ramp.

The match went quickly, and before Madison knew it Ken and Kevin were making their way back up the ramp, the titles still around their waists. Madison jumped off the trunks, placing the ballcap back on Ken's head as he made his way through the curtain, hearing the familiar voice of her boyfriend as he spoke "Thanks babe!" as he leaned over, their lips meeting briefly. Kevin walked through the curtain, and of course the moment he saw his sister and Ken's current position, he spoke gruffly "Come on Madison, we need to get ready to go" practically pulling his sister down the hallway.

Madison sat in the locker room, waiting for Kevin to get ready to go. She couldn't believe her brother was acting like this, she thought things were finally gonna get better, things were finally gonna be normal, and now here her brother was acting like a child everytime her and Ken showed any type of emotion. Kevin walked out into the main room, as he sat on the bench. Madison swallowed her nerves as she stood and made her way to the bench standing before her brother. Kevin looked up to his sister, and he knew she wasn't happy, when Madison spoke "I thought you were gonna give Ken a chance?" Kevin spoke calmly "I did. And We won." Madison rolled her eyes as she continued "You know what I mean." Kevin ran his hand through his hair, as he took a deep breath when Madison continued "Look, you don't have to like him…but I do…and like it or not, he's my boyfriend." Kevin grumbled under his breath when he spoke "Do we have to do this now?" Madison growled out of frustration when she spoke "Yes we do! He's my boyfriend, so either you need to get used to him being around, or…" Kevin's eyes looking into his sister's when she continued "Or don't expect me to be around."

It was like a quick flashback for Kevin, he remember everything Gary had told him, the panic flew through his body once again, the fear that one day he would lose her. The sweats appearing on his forehead when he thought about the horrible feeling, and the horrible things they could do to his sister if they ever found her. He wouldn't let it happen, he would make sure she was always protected. It was at that moment that he realized one thing, if he was gonna make sure she was always protected he was gonna need Ken's help.


	28. Gonna be a family?

Madison sat in the passenger seat of Kevin's car, her earbuds in her ears as she waited for Kevin to get in the car. She knew Kevin didn't like Ken still, and she hated leaving Ken, but it was time for her to go home, and besides that at least things were civil…to an extent. Well at least, Kevin hadn't killed Ken today so that was definitely progress. Madison tapped her fingers on the handrest, humming the tune that blared through her earbuds, when the sound of the passenger backseat door startled her, causing her to immediately turn around. Madison looked back into the back seat, watching as an arm tossed a duffel bag into the back seat, and before Madison could even register what was happening she watched as Ken climbed into the backseat of the car. Madison pulled the earbuds out of her ears, smiling wide as she asked "What are you doing here?" Ken smiled wide, leaning forward, his lips only mere inches from hers when he spoke gruffly "What? Tired of me already?" Madison went to answer with a 'No" when Ken lunged forward, their lips meeting, Ken immediately deepening the kiss, as his tongue ran across her lower lip. The kiss broke, Ken leaned back in the seat, taking the ballcap off his head, running his hand through his short blonde hair, before putting the ballcap back on his head, before exhaling. Madison ran her hand through her hair when she spoke "Seriously though, what are you doing here?" Ken was about to answer when the driver's side door opened and Kevin entered the car. "Ask him." Ken answered, pointing to Kevin, as Madison turned back around her seat, facing forward, when she asked "What's going on Kevin?"

Kevin put the keys in the ignition, before looking over to his sister, then glancing to the man in the backseat "Look, I don't like it….but….like it or not…you two are together." Madison's insides jumping for joy, as she quickly glanced back to Ken, who simply raised his eyebrows as Kevin continued "So I figured, maybe we should…you know…take some time to get to know each other." Madison couldn't help the excitement she felt, her brother was finally accepting her boyfriend, everything could be normal for once. Ken spoke up quickly "I don't get it. You hate my guts. You can't even stand me looking at your sister, and now you want us to be a "family"". Ken finished, emphasizing with air quotes, when Kevin turned to face the man in the backseat. Kevin was obviously getting frustrated with Ken, and it was obvious that Ken was enjoying driving Kevin crazy. Kevin took a deep breath "You're right. I don't like you being with my sister, but I love Madison, and maybe it's time for me to overlook my feelings." He spoke quietly, Ken's expression never changing, as if he seemed to be reading more into what Kevin was saying.

Silence filled the car, when suddenly Kevin turned to Madison "You hungry?" Madison nodded, as Kevin pulled out of the parking lot. Moments later they pulled into the parking lot of a small restaurant, exiting the car. Madison's nerves were running wild, she wasn't sure how this was gonna go, her boyfriend and brother having a meal together? This could end in bloodshed. Madison took a deep breath, as all three of them walked up to the restaurant together, entering the restaurant they were quickly seated. Madison watched as Kevin climbed into one side of the booth, Ken climbed into the other, and Madison glanced between the two sides of the booth. It was like choosing one over the other as she looked from Kevin to Ken, her stomach in knots. Ken smiled as he reached out, patting the seat next to him when he spoke "Keep me company babe!" Madison quickly glanced to Kevin, seeing the uncomfortable look on his face, before scooting in the booth next to Ken. His arm wrapping around her, pulling her closer to him, as he leaned forward, his mouth just inches from her ear when he whispered "I get lonely without you." Madison blushed, when Ken gently leaned forward, nuzzling Madison's ear, his breath gently cascading over her ear. The moment breaking when Kevin loudly cleared his throat, both Ken and Madison looking over to the large man across from them, as Kevin tried to busy himself looking out the window. Ken couldn't help the smile that splayed across his lips, he knew Kevin was up to something, and he also knew the affection he was showing Madison was getting to him, and he couldn't help it…he was an asshole…if Kevin wasn't gonna be straight and tell him what's going on, then he was gonna make sure he did everything in his power to aggravate him.

The waitress quickly handed out the menus, smiling at the three people at the table, before taking their drink orders and scampering away. Madison looked over the menu in her hands, giggling as Ken scooted closer to her, his chin resting on her shoulder. Madison spoke "What are you doing?" Ken smiled wide "I'm reading the menu…" Madison giggled as he scooted his body closer to hers in the booth, the moment being brought to a stop as Kevin spoke loudly "You have your own menu" before roughly shoving the menu across the table into Ken's hands, before continuing "use it." Madison fought the smile that was trying to escape her lips, as Ken scooted away slightly, opening his own menu.

Finally deciding on what she wanted, Madison set her menu down on the table, Kevin following suit right after. Kevin smiled speaking to his sister "Let me guess…Half Rack of BBQ ribs" Madison blushed wildly, glancing to Ken, before looking back at her brother, when Ken spoke "That's my kind of girl, loves her meat!" Madison cracked up laughing, as Kevin's eyes grew wide, glaring at Ken, his mouth agape in shock. Ken's eyes widened before laughing "I didn't mean it that way Kev., I swear", Ken laughing even harder at this point, realizing just how much that got under Kevin's skin. Kevin ran his hand through his hair, taking a deep breath, trying to keep his calm as Ken spoke calmly "Wow, you're brother just turned this whole conversation dirty!" looking to Madison, causing both of them to laugh even harder, a slight red tinge coming across Kevin's face as he cleared his throat, trying to busy himself looking at the dessert menu that lay across the head of the table.

A moment of awkward silence filling the area before Kevin spoke up "So how are your classes coming?" Madison fumbled with her straw before answering "Good. I've caught up with all of them, ya know…with all these distractions." Madison spoke to her brother, a giggle escaping her, as Ken turned to face her in the booth "Are you calling me a distraction?" Madison blushed when she spoke "No…" Ken reaching over, his hand reaching out as he tickled her ribcage, causing Madison to squirm and giggle. Ken smiling wide, as she giggled even harder "I don't remember you complaining about me distracting you." Madison spoke, playfully fighting against his hands, "Maybe you just didn't listen" Ken tickled her again, before answering "Maybe you like my distractions!" His face now mere inches from her, a smug smirk on his lips, his eyes pouring into hers, as they were continuing to move closer.

"Alright! Enough!" Kevin spoke loudly, springing out of the booth, quickly making it across the table, gently but quickly pulling Madison out of the booth. Madison looked at her brother confused, as Kevin pointed to the now empty side of the table "You. Over there." Before Kevin climbed into the booth, sitting next to Ken. Madison sat in the booth staring across the table, as Ken and Kevin now sat in the same booth. The awkwardness of the moment was growing by the minute, when Ken finally spoke "This just got weird." Madison giggling, as she watched Kevin glance to Ken "Well it's a lot better than watching you two." Ken's smile growing wide, knowing he succeeded getting under Kevin's skin, as he spoke "Awww…does Kevin feel left out?" Madison placing her hand over her mouth, trying to hide the laughter that was threatening to escape her, as Kevin glared over to Ken, staring at the blonde man for a moment before answering "No." he answered coldly, as Ken continued to tease him "Are you sure big guy? Do you need a hug?" Madison couldn't hold the laughter in anymore, as Ken glanced over to her a smile wide on his lips, before slowly reaching his arms out, moving closer to the large man seated next to him. Ken's arms were just about to reach around the large man when Kevin spoke "Don't make me kill you."

The waitress set the food down at the table, doing a second take at the two large men sharing one side of the booth, before leaving the table. Madison looked at Ken's plate as he lightly shook some salt on it. "Is that shrimp?" Madison asked curiously, pointing to his plate. Ken nodded as he picked up one, dipped it into the sauce before placing it into his mouth. Madison spoke "I've never had it, is it good?" Ken swallowed the food in his mouth, before picking up another shrimp in his hand, dipping it into the sauce, before reaching it across the table, his other hand under it to catch any excess sauce that may drip off before feeding it to Madison. Madison giggled as she happily took the food, chewing it happily when Ken spoke "It's good huh?" Madison nodded, before washing it down with her drink, before Ken teased "Oh here, I don't want you feeling left out Kevin." Picking up another shrimp, dipping it into the sauce and moving it towards the larger man's face, Kevin glared at the blonde man for a few moments, before simply speaking "Shut up, Ken." Slapping his hand out of his face, while Ken laughed out loud before placing the shrimp in his own mouth, continuing on with his meal.


	29. Something's Not Right About This

The meal went quick, and before they knew it Kevin was standing at the small cashier station paying for their meal, as Madison and Ken were standing next to the claw machine the restaurant had in their lobby. Madison smile as Ken dropped in a quarter, maneuvering the claw the best he could, and soon enough all she heard was "Damn it." Watching the empty claw rise to the top of the machine, Madison giggled as he dropped in another quarter, watching the claw try to grasp the small stuffed animal, only to hear Ken whisper "Shit." As the empty claw raised once again. Madison spoke "Ken. Seriously. It's Ok." Ken glanced over to her, a small smirk on his lips, as he reached and turned his ballcap backwards when he spoke once again "I said I'd win you an animal and I will" as he dropped in another quarter, and 30 seconds later the empty claw raised again. Ken rested his forehead against the machine, resting only for a moment, before quickly glancing around the small lobby area, "What are you doing?" Madison asked curiously, as Ken answered "Just keep an eye out." Madison glanced around the small lobby area, as Ken quickly leaned down, reaching his arm through the drop area, where the stuffed animal usually would of landed. Ken reached his long arm up the machine area, barely grasping a small stuffed penguin and knocked it into the drop area. Moments later, Ken stood the small penguin in his hand as he reached it over to Madison. "See." Madison laughed as she reached out, taking the small penguin from his hand when she spoke "Was it worth all that?" Ken smiled wide, taking a step towards her, his arms wrapping around her waist, his lips only mere inches from hers when he spoke "Anything for you, is worth it." He lunged forward, his lips meeting hers, as his tongue snaked out, grazing across her bottom lip. Madison couldn't help the moan that escaped her body, as Ken's lips continued to dance with hers. The kiss ended abruptly, as Kevin pulled Ken away from Madison, his deep voice speaking "Alright, enough of that." Madison blushed as she, glanced over to her brother "Look Kevin, Ken won it for me." Madison spoke, showing Kevin the small penguin. Kevin rolled his eyes, turning to Ken, "How cheap of you!" Ken's face turned serious, as he faced the larger man standing next to him, Madison quickly lunged forward, practically pushing Ken out of the restaurant before he could respond, Kevin right behind them.

Madison and Ken walked through the parking lot hand in hand. Kevin following behind them, as Madison whispered to Ken "Can you do me a favor?" Ken's eyes glancing over to hers, when she continued "Could you take an easy on Kevin?" Ken stopped walking, turning to face his girlfriend as they faced each other, Kevin approaching them quickly. "We'll be in the car in a minute." Madison spoke to Kevin, his eyes darting between Ken, then to Madison before slowly taking a few steps pass them, making his way to the car. Ken waited until Kevin was out of earshot, before turning back to his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her body to his. "I'm just having some fun with him." Ken spoke, a smile on his lips when Madison spoke "Yeah, but he's still getting used to all this…and I know you.." Madison enunciated, poking Ken in the chest lightly. Ken grasped the area where she just pointed when he spoke dramatically "What does that mean?" he said laughing when she continued "You know he's not comfortable with it, so you're just being an asshole and teasing him." Ken's face lit up, his smile wide on his lips as he leaned forward, his face mere inches from hers when he spoke "Yeah, but that's what you like about me." Madison rolled her eyes, a smile on her lips as Ken pulled her closer to his body as he spoke "Come on…you know you like my asshole charm…the way I get under people's skin…" Madison couldn't fight the smile as she let Ken pull her close to him, his body leaning forward as their lips met. His lips gently but firmly taking control of the kiss, as Madison's body melted into his.

The kiss broke as Madison spoke again "Please take an easy on him?" Ken laughed out loud, before looking back at his girlfriend. "Alright, I'll back off" Ken said, giving in as he pulled her body in front of his, her back to his front as he wrapped his arms around her body. They walked together, his arms around her body when he spoke "I still think Kevin is up to something though." Madison sighed, craning her head back, looking at Ken when he continued "I mean, he hated my guts only a week ago and now we're buddies? I don't get it." He explained. Madison sighed as she glanced at the car, seeing Kevin's eyes in the rearview mirror as he watched the whole event that just happened. Madison took a deep breath stopping, and turning in Ken's arms to face him, as she spoke "Look I know it doesn't make sense…but he's being nice…maybe we should just take it while it lasts." Ken's eyes dancing with hers, when he finally nodded his head, speaking " Your right…but since he's not out here." Ken quickly lunged forward, Madison's back pushed back against the car, the same car Kevin was still sitting in. Ken's lips meeting Madison's, the passion filled kiss growing intense as his hands pressed against the car on either side of her body. A moan escaping Madison as Ken's body pressed up against hers, his need for her obvious, as his lips began their descent down her neck. Their kissing was brought to a stop by the loud sound of the horn. Madison and Ken pulling away from each other, both of them looking into the car, as Kevin sat behind the wheel. Madison turned back to Ken "I thought you said you were gonna back off?" Ken simply shrugged his shoulders, before smiling wide at Madison as she opened the door and got in the front seat, as Ken climbed into the back seat.

Ken sat in the back seat of the car, watching the road go by as Kevin and Madison drove him back to TNA studios for him to get his car. He couldn't help his suspicions about Kevin, but something just didn't add up. I mean sure he enjoyed hassling Kevin, but something just didn't make sense. Why after all this time was Kevin suddenly ok with his and Madison's relationship? Ken didn't mind the fact that Kevin was ok with it, and anything that let him spend more time with Madison was great, but something was just not right about this.


	30. Telling Ken

It had been a couple weeks since Kevin's turn to the nice side, and everything seemed to be going well. Madison was so excited about this new side of Kevin, he even invited Ken over to the house a couple times, even though he still was uncomfortable with the affection Ken showed for Madison, and of course Ken made sure he did everything he could to exploit how uncomfortable Kevin was. For once though it seemed like everything was going great.

Madison sat on the couch in Kevin and Ken's locker room, her laptop resting on the coffee table. It was a double taping today, which meant that they were gonna be there all day. Madison sighed as she ran her hands through her hair, glancing to the door as Ken walked in, a ball cap on, while he wore a green bay jersey and some jeans. Madison smiled as she saw him enter, a smile on his face when she spoke "How was the production meeting?" Ken shrugged his shoulders as he plopped down on the couch next to her, taking off his hat, resting it on the coffee table before he answered "Eh…you know…" Madison's attention still on her laptop when she spoke "Where's Kevin?" Ken leaned forward, his hand gently pushing the hair off one of her shoulders, as Ken leaned closer to her neck. A slight murmur from his lips, as he gently placed a kiss on her neck, starting the trail of kisses up her neck, causing Madison to lean to the side, giving him more access. A moan escaped Madison as his lips found her earlobe, his teeth nibbling on her ear when he whispered "I don't know, but he's not here." Ken's hand gently reaching over, grasping Madison's chin gently as he forced her to face him, as he lunged forward, their lips meeting. Madison's body immediately melded to his as he gently maneuvered her body to face his, pushing her down onto the couch, his body laying above hers. The kiss broke when she spoke "We shouldn't…" Ken's mouth silencing her, as he once again connected their mouths, his tongue learning the taste that was Madison all over again. The kiss broke, both of them trying to catch their breath when Ken spoke against her skin "I'm glad Kevin let's us be together, but I've missed our alone time baby…" his lips pressed against the outer shell of her ear. Madison smiled as she felt his body gently grind against her, the feeling alive in her, the little jolts of electricity surging through her body, just being close to him. She let her hands run down his back, feeling the muscles under the thin fabric of the jersey, letting them rest on his waist. Madison smiled as Ken's mouth found the crook of her neck, his lips attaching, gently sucking in a small patch of her skin, as his hands gently moved under her shirt, his fingers swirling around the skin of her naval.

Madison giggled as his fingers gently tickled her stomach, Ken's lips smiling against her skin, as he murmured "Still ticklish?" Madison rolled her eyes, as she spoke "It's not like we haven't been together in years, Ken." Ken's head looked up, his eyes meeting hers for a moment as he spoke "Feels like it." Madison's lips curled into a smile, as he gently lowered his head back to hers, their lips meeting gently as they danced together. A growl escaping Madison as his tongue swiped across her bottom lip before she allowed him to deepen the kiss. Ken's hands moving farther up, under her shirt, his hands cupping her breasts. Madison's body arched, pushing her body against his, pushing more of her breasts into his hands, a deep growl coming from Ken's chest, as the kiss broke.

Suddenly the door to the locker room flew open, Madison and Ken pulling apart as quick as possible, Madison quickly fixing her shirt before her brother walked into the room. Kevin walked in, glancing at his sister sitting on the couch out of breath, looking over to Ken who stood across the room, his breath also rapid, an angry look on his face as he glared over to Kevin, and those looks alone told Kevin just what he had walked in on. Kevin sighed as he spoke "I don't want to know what I just almost walked in on." Ken was the first to respond as he spoke "Then leave and we'll finish it." As he quickly lunged across the room, flinging himself back on the couch on top of Madison, as Madison giggled loudly. "Alright you two." Kevin spoke, taking the steps over to the couch, grasping Ken by the arms as he quickly pulled the blonde man back to his feet, pushing him towards the lockers in the room.

Madison had finally gotten her attention back to the laptop, when there was a knock on the door of the locker room. She watched as Kevin opened the door, and Beth walked in. "Beth!" Madison exclaimed as the older woman walked across the room, engulfing her in a hug, before sitting down on the couch next to her. "What are you doing here?" Madison asked happily, when Beth answered "Well, Jeff's busy with the filmings, and I was wondering if you wanted to go get some coffee…just us girls." Madison smiled wide, glancing over to Kevin who heard the whole conversation, Madison's eyes hopeful as she asked "What do ya think bubba?" Kevin ran his hand over his face when he spoke "Where at?" Beth rolled her eyes, before answering "I was thinking Brazil." Kevin's eyes growing wide when Beth continued "Starbucks, Kevin. Where else would I take her?" Beth laughed as Madison giggled slightly, when Beth continued "There's a Starbucks in the park. I figured Madison and I could take a walk into the park, get some coffee and head back." Kevin seemed to be contemplating the decision, when Ken walked out of the shower area. His wrestling trunks, and merchandise shirt on as he ran his hand through his wet hair. Ken's lips smiling when he saw Beth "Hey hey there! Where's Jeffro?" he spoke as he walked over, engulfing Beth in a hug, as she spoke "He's running around out there." She answered sitting back down on the couch. Ken quickly jumping over the back of the couch, plopping down behind Madison, his legs on either side of her, as his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back against his body. Madison squealed as he held her body there, Kevin finally speaking up "If you want to go may-may you can." Madison's face lit up when Ken spoke "Nah, I like her right her" wrapping his arms tighter around her body, holding her closer to him, his lips nuzzling her neck, when Kevin spoke even louder "Seriously, take her Beth!" as he stood from his seat. Madison laughed as she finally pulled free from Ken's grasp standing from her spot, following Beth over to the door, after giving Kevin a quick hug goodbye.

Looking back across the room, Madison smiled as she quickly made her way back over to Ken, leaning over the couch, their lips meeting, the kiss full of passion. Madison's lips dominating the kiss, as her tongue danced with his. Kevin quickly cleared his throat once, and nothing happened as Madison and Ken were still connected in their passion filled embrace. Kevin glanced to Beth, who simply hid her laughs by covering her mouth with her hand, before walking across the room grasping his sister and pulling her away from the couch and Ken "Jesus you two, she's going to get coffee…she'll be back." Kevin watched as Madison waved goodbye to Kevin and Ken before leaving with Beth.

As Madison left the room, Kevin quickly grabbed his ring attire and headed into the shower area, his large frame under the spray of the shower gave him time to think about the situation he was in. He worried about Madison, but forced himself to relax, he knew she'd be alright with Beth, plus the agency couldn't do anything if she was in a park with millions of people. Too many witnesses. Kevin had planned on coming clean today, he had planned on telling Ken and confiding in him, the secrets he had kept from Madison all this time, and now he was having second thoughts. Deep down he knew he needed Ken's help, and after the background checks and numerous digging he's secretly done on Ken, he trusted him to help keep Madison safe. Kevin sighed as he turned off the water, taking a deep breath he dressed himself in his ring attire, and walked back out to the main locker room area, hoping the conversation would go much easier than he feared it would.

Kevin walked back into the main room, glancing over he saw Ken sitting on the couch and next to him sat Jeff Hardy, both of them involved in the video game they were currently playing. Kevin sat on the bench lacing up his boots, his mind on the conversation he knew he was about to have, as he pulled some paperwork out of his bag, placing it on the bench next to him. Finally, getting his boots laced up, Kevin ran his hand through his hair before he stood from his seat, walking across the room, standing next to the TV. He didn't say a word as Jeff and Ken continued to play their game, both of them occasionally glancing over to the larger man. Finally, Ken paused the game, turning to Kevin "Can I help you?" Kevin spoke confidently "I uh….need to talk to you." Ken glanced over to Jeff for a moment, before answering "Alright." Tossing the controller on the couch as he turned off the game. Moments of silence passed, when suddenly Jeff spoke up "It's getting awkward. I'm gonna leave." As he stood from his spot when Kevin spoke "No." Jeff stopping in his tracks as Kevin continued "I'd rather you stay. You should know this too." Jeff glanced to Ken before quietly sitting back down on the couch. Ken's eyes grew wide when he spoke "Oh god. You're not coming out of the closet are you?" Jeff couldn't hold back the laughter, when Kevin rolled his eyes.

Kevin sighed before he started the conversation "There's a lot of things you don't know, and there's a lot of things you're not gonna understand…" only to be cut off as Ken exclaimed "You are coming out of the closet! I knew it!" throwing his hands up the in the air. Kevin shot Ken a death look before continuing "I'm being serious. What I'm about to tell you, is serious." Kevin glanced to the two men sitting across from him, both of their faces held serious expressions before Kevin continued "Madison's not who you think she is….actually Madison's not who she thinks she is." Ken's eyes rolled as he answered "Really? Who is she then?" Kevin took a deep breath before tossing the papers he had pulled from his bag onto the table that sat in front of Jeff and Ken. He watched as Ken shuffled through the papers, the gruesome pictures coming into view, when Jeff exclaimed "What the hell is this?" Ken sat back on the couch, refusing to look at the pictures as Kevin grasped the photos from the table. "The Briggon Family. Thousands of people died because of the drug cartels this family supported, the crime rings that this family ran. This family was stronger than any mob you could imagine and was getting stronger by the day. So years ago, the orders were assigned." Kevin was interrupted by Ken "Orders?" Kevin nodded, it was too late to go back now as he continued "Orders to remove the family. Steven Briggon, and his wife Wendy. Both age 43." Kevin explained showing the picture of the dead bodies, as they laid in bed. "Connor Briggon, Age 5." Kevin explained showing another photo. "Shay Briggon, Age 3." Kevin showed another photo, getting to the last photo "Then there was the baby Briggon…" Kevin holding the photo of the baby, still alive looking directly into the camera, when he continued "The baby was the only survivor." Ken rolled his eyes as he spoke up "Oh come on…you can't be.." Ken stopped speaking when Kevin held up his hand, before speaking "Let me finish." Ken merely nodded as Kevin continued "There was a problem. The assassin had a weak heart and rescued the baby, and since then the baby has lived in secrecy. Secrecy that was her only defense against an agency that was powerful enough to wipe a whole family off the face of the planet and no one noticed." Jeff spoke up this time when he asked honestly "So how are you involved in all this?" Kevin sighed, running his hand through his hair as he sighed "The assassin with the weak heart, was my dad, and I'm pretty sure you can figure out who the baby is."

A few moments in silence passed before Ken spoke "Ok come on…this is ridiculous! I mean I knew you didn't like Madison and I together, but I never thought you would go this far to get me to quit seeing her…" Kevin's serious expression on his face as he explained "I'm not lying…this is all true…look at the paperwork, the photos, everything!" he said shoving the papers across the table again. Jeff spoke up this time "Come on Kevin, this is kind of hard to believe." Kevin sighed again as he tried to recollect his thoughts "I know you don't believe me, and if Madison and I weren't raised in the cloak of secrecy that we were, I wouldn't believe it either, but the truth is this. The agency will kill Madison if they ever find out who she is." Silence filled the room again before Ken spoke up "Ok so let's just say I believe you…just for a moment….why are you telling us this?" Kevin sighed as he leaned back in the chair "Her file was just reopened, which means someone has realized that her body was never accounted for. They're looking for her, and as much as I hate it…I can't be with her all the time." Kevin finished, looking down at his feet before looking back up to Ken "I need your help."

Ken glanced to Jeff, running his hand through his hair, before he sat back on the couch, his mind trying to process everything he was just told, when Jeff spoke "So why tell me?' Kevin smiled as he spoke "I've checked you and Beth out, I know your good people. On top of it, when they find Madison, you and Beth may be in danger. I'd rather you know, then be in the dark about it." Jeff nodded when Kevin continued "I'm gonna make sure your not in danger though…it's a trait my father passed down to me…keep the good ones in your life, in the loop at all times." Silence filled the room again for a few moments when Kevin spoke "Can I count on you Ken?" Ken ran his hand through his blonde hair, his mind thinking a million thoughts a minute, when he finally spoke "I still think this is total bull…but….I care about Madison…and I'll do anything it takes to protect her." A smile growing across Kevin's face as he looked at the two men that sat across from him, he may not have wanted their help, but he couldn't deny that he had 2 great people on his side.


	31. Always Around

Madison made her way through the busy hallways backstage, holding her latte in her hand. She had just left Beth at Jeff's locker room and was bustling her way through the never ending maze of hallways, to her brother and Ken's locker room. Opening the door, Madison walked in, closing the door behind her. The room was silent, as Madison glanced around the room, shrugging her shoulders before plopping down on the couch, turning on the TV. Only moments passed before Kevin and Ken came into the locker room, covered in sweat. Ken's face immediately lit up, as he saw his girlfriend sitting on the couch, immediately making his way over to her, plopping down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. Madison giggled as she held her latte out "Careful, you'll spill my coffee" Ken's face turned serious when he spoke "Are you saying you'd prefer coffee over me?" Kevin's deep voice spoke up quickly "I'd prefer a root canal over you!" Madison rolled her eyes at her brothers remark, before leaning forward connecting her lips with Ken's. She could taste the saltiness of the sweat of his skin, as their lips danced together. Madison broke the kiss gently, when Ken quickly reached over snatching the latte out of her hands, jumping to his feet "Hey!" Madison exclaimed as Ken laughed out loud, taking the latte into the shower area with him.

Madison sat on the couch, her legs stretched out, resting her head on the arm of the couch, closing her eyes just for a moment. Ken's voice came into the room "Tired babe?" Madison smiled as she opened an eye, peering at the shirtless, blonde man that now stood across the room, a towel resting around his neck. His hair still wet, and sticking up, a few spare droplets still making their way down his bare chest. Madison's body came alive taking in the sight of her boyfriend, it really had been to long, since they had alone time. Madison licked her lips, as she extended her arms stretching them, as she spoke "Well, the coffee was supposed to keep me awake…but someone stole it!" Ken turned his body to face Madison, a smile on his lips when he spoke honestly "I'll keep you awake…" Madison couldn't help the blush the attacked her skin, as Ken gave her a wink, before turning back into his locker, grabbing his t-shirt off the shelf. Madison spoke up "You do fill those jeans in nicely.." Madison smiled wide as Ken turned his head back, a wide smile on his lips, as he spoke "Oh do I?" Madison giggled as Ken purposely stuck out his backside as he proceeded to bend over. Before Madison could say anything Kevin walked out of the shower area, stopping in his tracks as he saw Ken bending over, his backside sticking up high in the air. Kevin cleared his throat loudly, causing Ken to stand up correctly, leaning against the locker, acting as normal as possible "She said she liked my butt…" Ken explained as Kevin simply stood there. A few moments passed before Kevin spoke "There's something I never needed to see" as he proceeded to cross the room to his stuff, a slight blush attacking Ken's face as he glanced over to Madison.

A few weeks had passed and although Madison was enjoying the fact that Kevin was letting Ken be around her, she grew frustrated that not only did her and Ken rarely have alone time, but she never had alone time with herself. It seemed like no matter where she went Ken or Kevin were there. Madison spread out on her bed, resting her body in her room. TNA wasn't filming this week, so they had the whole week to do whatever they wanted, and to her surprise Kevin actually was the one to offer Ken a place to stay. Madison's skin jumped alive at the thought of her boyfriend being with her all week, but Kevin soon put a damper on that by telling Ken to keep it in his jeans, and that he'd be sleeping on the couch the whole week.

Madison glanced at the clock once more, this was early for her to get up, but since her body wasn't letting her get anymore sleep she sighed as she pulled on her slippers, grabbing her clothes making her way to the bathroom. After a shower and some freshening up, Madison made her way out to the living room, a smile growing on her face as she saw Ken on the couch. His bare chest exposed as the blanket pooled around his waist, the slight stubble on his chin starting to show, his short hair tousled and sticking up in every which direction. Glancing to the hallway that led to Kevin's room, she noticed the door wasn't open, meaning he probably wasn't up yet. Madison couldn't help herself as she leaned against the back of the couch, letting her hand run up Ken's arm, her fingers dancing over his hard bicep, finally running through his hair as he moaned incoherently, still fast asleep. A smile placed on Madison's lips as she moved into the kitchen, opening the fridge as she peered into the appliance.

Closing the fridge, Madison made her way over to the pantry opening it wide. She didn't hear the kitchen door open behind her, not aware there was someone else in the room until two strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her tight against his body. Madison's body instantly reacting, her senses knowing exactly who this stranger was, as his scent attacked her nostrils. His scent was familiar, his touch was familiar and as he laid a gentle kiss on the side of her neck, his kiss was familiar, as she craned her neck back to look at the man behind her. Ken smiled wide, a sleepy look still on his face as he nuzzled close to her. Madison relished in being so close to him when she spoke "I didn't wake you did I?" Ken moaned loudly as he swayed with her body, still holding her close to him when he spoke "Nah…although next time you're gonna cop a feel, wake me up." Madison couldn't help but blush as she turned in his arms, his eyes meeting hers, a smug smirk on his lips. "I wasn't copping a feel" Madison defended, Ken's response was simply as he nodded his head. Madison's blush growing deeper as she spoke "I wasn't!" Ken smiled wide "Mm-Hmm" he groaned, the expression on his face, obviously not buying Madison's excuses, as she spoke again "What? I wasn't!" Ken pulled her body closer to his, their bodies flush against each other when he spoke "Then what do you call it?" Madison's eyes surveyed Ken's for a minute before she spoke "Maybe you were dreaming." Ken's smile grew wide, a few chuckles escaping him as he whispered gruffly "If I was dreaming, it would have been a lot more than just copping a feel" before closing the distance between them. His lips crushing against hers, the built up passion between them finally coming free, as their tongues danced together. Ken slowly backed Madison up against the wall, his hands never leaving her hips as her back gently met the wall. Madison couldn't help the moan that escaped her as the kiss broke, Ken's lips immediately finding their way to Madison's neck. Madison's body was on fire, she hadn't had time with Ken in so long, and the passion that had built up between them was quickly coming to a head.

All thoughts left Madison's head, all she could think about at that time was how much she cared about Ken, and how good it felt to have his skin under her fingertips again, his lips against hers again. A loud growl escaped Ken's chest, as his lips found her ear, his breath cascading over her ear as they both fought to catch their breath. "I've missed you so much baby" Ken whispered, his lips sucking in the bottom of her ear lobe as he gently nibbled on it. Madison's arms ran through his short blonde hair, her fingers massaging his scalp as her hands slowly made their way down his body. Her fingers moving down his bare back, feeling his muscles in his back flex under her fingertips. She couldn't remember the last time she was able to feel his skin under her fingertips and it was enough to send her over the edge right there.

Madison's body squirmed between Ken's and the wall, Ken's hands slowly pushing under her shirt, his fingers nimbly moving between the clothing and skin before gently cupping her breasts in his hands. Her peaks immediately hardening, just feeling his hands, still through her bra. It was like her body remembered Ken, and yearned for his touch as much as her mind did. A slight squeak escaped from Madison when she felt Ken's fingers gently roll her nipples between his forefinger and thumb, through the light fabric of her bra. Ken's lips immediately reconnecting with hers, silencing her squeak, as he deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring Madison's cavern once more.

Somehow, in all the mixture of emotions and feelings going through her body and mind, Madison heard the slight sound of the television in the other room turning on. Thinking quickly and panicking, Madison pulled away from Ken, hurriedly stepping away from him, as the door to the kitchen flung open. Ken quickly moved to the pantry, acting as if he was looking for something, as Madison stood over towards the stove. Kevin's groggy voice booming through the kitchen "Morning…" Madison took a deep breath, trying to calm her heavy breathing, as she glanced over to Ken quickly before answering "Morning Bubba…" Kevin smiled wide, reaching out giving Madison a hug, that she gladly returned. The hug broke, as Kevin spoke again "Ken, what are you doing?" he asked curiously. Madison's breath caught in her throat as she listened to her boyfriend's response "Uh…getting some breakfast" he answered confidently, not even turning around. Instead of letting it go, Kevin spoke again "There's nothing in there man, so what are you gonna eat?" Madison turned her attention back to her boyfriend, waiting for his response, when he quickly grabbed a box off the shelf and turned to face both Kevin and her. Ken stood there proudly, as he spoke "This…" holding the box of Shake N Bake Fried Chicken mix in his hand. Madison tried her best not to laugh, as she glanced back to her brother, Kevin's face confused when he spoke "To each their own, I guess…" before turning back to Madison "You want an omelette?" Madison nodded her head, as she watched Kevin turn back to the fridge, getting out the ingredients. Madison looked over to Ken, his eyes meeting hers as they danced together. Their eyes never broke contact, Madison's face feeling hot as Ken's smile grew wide. Kevin's loud voice booming through the kitchen "You want one Ken?" Ken quickly shook himself out of his thoughts, before glancing down at his hands, before speaking "Are you trying to poison me?" Kevin's laugh filled the room before he turned back to Ken "I wouldn't waste this good food on you! But if you'd prefer to stick with your shake N bake, then by all means" Kevin spoke, before turning back to the stove, Ken quickly placing the box on the shelf as he spoke "Yeah, an omelette sounds good."

Madison watched Kevin making the omelette's, as Ken stood across the kitchen. After plating the food, Madison made her way out to the dining room, sitting at the empty table. Soon after Ken was sitting next to her at the table, his freshly made omelette on his plate as well, a smile on his face as he grabbed the chair, pulling it closer to Madison, his free hand reaching out under the table, gently squeezing Madison's knee, as a blush covered her face. The door to the kitchen swung open as Kevin walked in, his eyes immediately noticing just how closer Ken and Madison were sitting next to each other. Kevin couldn't let this happen, this was not part of the deal, as he grabbed a free chair, pulling it across the room, squeezing it in between Madison and Ken, as they both scooted apart. Kevin casually sitting down, as all three of them sat there awkwardly, Madison speaking up first "This table is big enough for 8 people, so why are all three of us sitting this close together?" Both Ken and Madison immediately looking at Kevin as he spoke "Well you two were sitting down here…"

Breakfast was awkward enough as they ate their omelettes quickly, and soon enough all three of them sat in the living room. Madison sat on the couch next to Kevin, as Ken sat in the recliner across the room. Madison happily typed on her laptop, casually flipping through the channels, stopping on an episode of Dr. Oz. Ken glancing up from his own laptop "Babe, you can't be serious? Dr. Oz?" Madison smiled, glancing over to her boyfriend "I like his show, and I have the remote." Ken's smile growing wide as he teased her "I can fix that." Madison slightly blushed as she responded, forgetting Kevin was in the room "What are you gonna torture me?" Ken's smile growing wide, as he got that look in his eyes when he responded "Oh it wouldn't be torture, trust me on that!" The conversation came to a stop when Kevin spoke up quickly "Cool it you two!" Kevin looking over to Ken "Keep it in your pants!" he demanded. Ken threw his hands up in, an innocent expression, responding "Trust me man, it's in my pants! Jesus, why don't you just put me in a chastity belt!" Ken shot back, Madison couldn't stifle the laugh as she pretended to ignore the conversation, concentrating on her laptop.

Dr. Oz just came back from commercial, silence encompassing the room as they watched the Dr in peace, when it came to the last section of the show, as Dr. Oz spoke honestly "What songs are best for mind blowing sex?" Madison and Ken immediately looking up from their laptops, quickly glancing at each other before Kevin practically dived over Madison, grabbing the remote, frantically changing the channel to anything he could, finally stopping on a sports channel. "This is more like it!" Ken spoke, gently closing his laptop, as he watched the football game on the television.


	32. Brushing Our Teeth

After three football games, Madison was really regretting that they had the extra sports channels, that Kevin demanded. It melted her heart hearing Kevin and Ken talk football, hearing them groan over bad plays and cheer when teams scored, for once it seemed like they were friends and that was worth it for her. The 3rd football game came to an end as Ken spoke "Alright, the green bay game is up next!" he said, clapping his hands together as he made his way over to his suitcase that sat on the side of the room. Kevin spoke loudly "Does pizza sound good to everyone?" as both Madison and Ken nodded, as Kevin grabbed the phone, dialing the pizza place.

Madison continued looking at her laptop, hearing Ken's steps across the room, noticing as he sat on the arm of the couch next to her. Madison smiled as he wrapped his arm around her, his scent attacking her nostrils and suddenly her whole body was alive. Man, it had been a long time since she had any intimacy with him, and her body knew it. Madison looked up into her boyfriend's face as he spoke "You gonna watch the game with us?" Madison smiled "I don't know, I'm not much of a football person." Ken's expression grew wide as he spoke excitedly "This isn't just football, it's Green Bay! It's the pack! Here I even have a jersey you can wear!" handing Madison a jersey that was in one hand, the other hand holding another green bay jersey. Madison looked perplexed when she spoke "Do you always carry 2 Green Bay Jerseys with you?" Ken blushed lightly before answering "Maybe." Madison's eyes danced with his, as her defenses slowly depleted, as she gently closed her laptop. Picking the laptop up with one hand, she gently took the jersey he offered her with other and made her way back to her room.

Back in her room, she gently placed her laptop on her bed, before taking off her shirt and slipping on Ken's jersey. Immediately, his scent invaded her nostrils, the jersey smelt of pure Ken and Madison loved it. She glanced at herself in the mirror, the jersey was a bit big, but it made her feel comfortable, reminding her of the times she spent in Ken's arms. How safe he made her feel, how comfortable, how loved, taking a deep breath of his scent once more, Madison made her way back out to the living room.

Rounding the corner into the living room, Ken's face lit up as he saw her in his jersey. Madison couldn't help but blush as Ken looked her up and down as if she was a piece of meat. She could see the lust in his eyes, as he walked closer to her, his hands grabbing hers, their fingers intertwining immediately, as he pulled her close to his body. "You look amazing." Ken spoke honestly, causing Madison to blush more when she spoke "It's just a jersey, Ken." Ken shook his head, his eyes still taking in every inch of her body when he spoke "You have no idea how sexy this is.." Madison wasn't able to reply as Kevin walked back into the room, plopping down on the empty recliner. "Since when are you a packer fan?" he asked, looking at his sister. Madison blushed, looking over to Ken who was wearing a matching jersey, before turning back to Kevin "I've always been a packer fan, thank you very much" Kevin laughed out loud before retorting "Oh please! Who's their quarterback?" Madison's face was confused for a moment, her mind replaying any kind of information that might help her, before she spoke up "That one dude!" Kevin laughed out loud even harder, before responding "Could you narrow it down some there May-May? Considering there's over 20 dudes on the damn team!" Ken spoke up "Leave her alone" gently defending his girlfriend a smile on his lips as he wrapped his arms around her frame, backing her into the loveseat as they sat down together.

Hours later, a few empty pizza boxes lay on the table, the three of them had watched the packers win their game and was just finishing up a movie that was on cable. Madison tried to stifle a yawn that escaped her, glancing over to her brother who was fast asleep in the recliner. Madison couldn't help but smile, before turning to Ken who was sitting next to her, his own eyes trying their best to stay open. Taking a deep breath, Madison stood from the loveseat, causing Ken to stir when he spoke with a whisper "Where are you going?" Ken making his way to his feet, following Madison as she made her way down the hall. Madison stopped just outside her door, her back against the wall when she spoke "Give me a minute and I'll give your jersey back." A slight blush on her cheeks, as Ken took the steps closer to her, his body pressed against her, his hands resting on the wall on either side of her when he whispered "Don't worry about it. Give it to me tomorrow." Madison's eyebrow quirked when she spoke "You don't mind?" Ken's eyes filled with lust once more when he spoke honestly "At least something gets to be with you all night long." Madison's body immediately responding to his remarks, as his eyes focused on her lips, his tongue darting out wetting his dry lips. Madison wanted nothing more than to open her bedroom door, and lock both of them in there for hours, but knowing her brother was just out in the living room, she knew it wasn't gonna happen.

Taking a deep breath, Madison let a small smile cross her lips before she awkwardly spoke "I guess I should get ready for bed then…" Ken's head nodding, his body not letting her away from the wall, his hands still pinning her to the wall, their eyes dancing together for what seemed like forever, until Madison was able to duck under his arms and quickly made her way to her room, gently closing the door.

She immediately flopped on her bed, spreading her body out wide as she took a deep breath, a smile on her lips. She couldn't deny just how much she loved having Ken here, but she yearned to be able to have her real relationship with Ken. Not this fake one that they had to have in front of Kevin, but she also knew Kevin would slowly come around to this, he had come so far from punching Ken in the face everytime he saw him, so at least they were making progress.

Madison sighed, sitting up in her bed, glancing at the clock that laid on the nightstand next to her bed. Taking another deep breath she stood from her bed, pulling on a pair of pajama shorts, letting her hair hang loose. Ken's jersey was beyond comfortable, as she glanced at her self in the mirror, Ken's jersey hung loose, covering all of the shorts as her legs came into view. After running her brush through her hair, looking in the mirror Madison made her way to the door, slowly opening it, glancing down the hallway, Madison quickly rushed across the hallway. Quickly making her way into the bathroom, Madison turned the water on, quickly brushing her teeth, then washing her face. She had just bent over the sink to wash her skin free of the soap, as she opened her eyes, jumping as she noticed another figure in the mirror. Quickly turning in her tracks, her breathing calmed when she noticed it was Ken leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom. "Jesus Ken!" she exclaimed resting her hand over her heart, as he smiled wide handing her the hand towel that hung on the rack. Madison smiled as she dried her face with the towel, placing it back on the rack as Ken made his way into the bathroom.

Ken walked into the bathroom, gently closing the door behind him as Madison watched him reach out, locking the bathroom door. "What are you doing?" Madison asked curiously, as Ken simply responded "Brushing my teeth.", Madison just noticing that he carried his toothbrush and paste in his hand as he began brushing his teeth. Madison smiled as she made her self comfortable sitting on the edge of the bathtub, watching her boyfriend brush his teeth. Madison spoke "You know I shouldn't complain since this is probably the only alone time I'll get with you, but did you have to lock me in here with you?" Ken's eyebrow perked, before he responded "What? You have a big date or something?" Madison blushed as she watched Ken finish up with his teeth, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before he looked over to her, letting a wide smile grown on his lips. The look in his eyes said it all, as he took a step towards her, his hands reaching out of her, as their fingers intertwined together, as Ken maneuvered them back against the wall of the bathroom. His voice in a sultry tone when he spoke "Plus, I better be the only one who gets to see you, when you look this sexy" his eyes raking over her body once more. Madison blushed as she let her hands rest on his shoulders, her fingers gently massaging the back of his neck when she responded "You really do like this jersey don't you?" Ken chuckled lightly, his lips nuzzling her neck when he spoke against her skin "I like you in it."

Madison's body was on fire as she felt Ken's hands at the hem of the jersey, his fingers gently massaging the skin on her navel under the jersey. Ken swiftly pushed forward, his lips meeting hers, the passion evident in the kiss, as their tongues danced together. Madison's skin was on fire, jolts of electricity surging through her body as Ken's body melded to hers once again. It made Madison yearn for the time that they could be connected intimately again, as she let her fingers run through his short blonde hair. The kiss broke, Ken's mouth immediately latching onto the crook of her neck, his slight 5 o clock shadow nuzzling against her skin making her squirm in response.

Somehow, Madison was able to form a coherent thought as she grabbed the bottom of Ken's jersey, pulling it over his head, leaving him standing there in nothing but jeans. Madison's eyes took in the sight, her eyes raking over his flesh, as her fingers reached out, gently cascading down his pecs, letting her finger gently swoop around a nipple, before tracing his abs with them. A throaty groan escaping Ken as her fingers grasped Ken by the waistband of his jeans, playfully tugging him forward, crushing their bodies together once more. Her mouth immediately crushing against his once again, her mouth dominating his, her hands slowly moving up his bare torso, finally cradling his face in her hands as she continued to dominate the kiss. The kiss broke suddenly, Madison's eyes meeting Ken's as the lust filled colors flew between them, Madison's fore finger gently reached out, resting against Ken's bottom lip. A sexy smirk appearing on Ken's features as he quickly sucked Madison's finger into his mouth, Madison's body on fire as she felt his tongue swoop around her digit, letting it go with a 'pop'.

Before Madison could comprehend what was happening, Ken's lips were back on hers, his mouth demanding her attention as his hands fought with the jersey she was currently wearing. Letting the kiss break, pulling away gently, as Ken hastily pulled the jersey up her body, not even fussing with it enough to take it all the way off her. The jersey bunched up under her arms, the moment her breasts still confined by her bra came into view, Ken's attention wavered. Madison let her fingers find their way back to his head, her fingers lacing in his short hair, as she felt her bra unlatch, her breasts spilling free. Ken wasted no time, his hands gently pulling her breasts from their cloth barriers. Madison couldn't deny just how good it felt to have his hands back on her once again, his fingers rolling her nipples, causing wetness to pool lower in her anatomy, a heavy groan coming from Madison. "Ken…" Madison whispered, a slight response coming from him before he scooped his arms around her, burying his face into her bare skin. His mouth immediately sucking one of her nipples into his mouth, as his arms pulled her body close to his mouth. Madison's back arched, pushing more of her exposed breasts towards his mouth, which he greedily accepted as he let one nipple fall from his mouth, swooping over and covering the other with his mouth. Madison couldn't think, her body was on fire as she felt Ken's tongue swirling around her hardened peaks, his free hand teasing the other nipple. The ministrations driving her crazy, as she held his head there with her hands, digging into his short hair.

Suddenly a loud knock echoed through the bathroom, both Ken and Madison stopping immediately as they heard Kevin's familiar voice from just outside the door "May-May, are you alright?" Madison tried not to laugh as Ken let her body free from his embrace, the frustration evident as he flipped the bird to the closed door. "Yeah…uh…just brushing my teeth" Madison lied, glancing to Ken as he smiled wide back at her. "Do you know where Ken is?" Kevin spoke back through the door, as Madison sighed, slowly pulling her jersey back down over her exposed flesh as she answered "He's in here too." Madison answered honestly, Ken glancing to her with wide eyes as she shrugged her shoulders. Ken spoke up quickly "Yeah I'm brushing my teeth too" before he unlocked the door opening it to see Kevin standing on the other side of the door. Kevin eyed both of them suspiciously, before glancing over to Ken who had reached out and grabbed his toothbrush. Kevin's eyes stared Ken down as he made his way past him out of the bathroom, stopping across from Kevin when Ken spoke "It's in my pants man!" before making his way down the hallway. Madison swallowed her laughter, watching him leave the bathroom, Kevin's attention turning back to her when she spoke "We were brushing our teeth…" as she walked out into the hallway past her brother, into her bedroom.


	33. I'll Make Love to You

The next few days flew by, both Ken and Madison keeping their passion in control as much as possible around Kevin. Madison sat in her room, her laptop on her desk as she continued to search the web. Her body jumped when she heard her door creak open, turning in her chair she smiled when she saw Ken walk into her bedroom. A smile on his face, wearing a white tank top and a pair of basketball shorts. Madison smiled wide "What are you doing in here?" she whispered to him, as Ken turned and locked her bedroom door, before making his way across the room to her. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, his lips just outside her ear when he huskily whispered "Kevin's asleep…" his hands trailing down her arms, until they laid on top of her own hands on the keyboard "So I came to see you…" His fingers typing something into the web address bar. Madison's body was on fire, as his fingers gently laid over hers, his breath against her ear, as they waited for the website to load. Madison smiled when she saw the familiar site pop up "Gonna dance for me?" Hearing a slight chuckle come from him, as she watched him type in his username and password into the music site. Madison couldn't help the blush that attacked her skin, as he pushed play on his playlist, and the song "I'll make love to you" by Boyz II Men began playing through her speakers, at a low volume. 

They stayed still for a moment, before Ken gently turned her chair around, bringing Madison to face him, as he gently grasped her hand with his, pulling her to her feet, as he wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her close to his body, as the other still held her hand in his. Madison's face turned darker red as she spoke "Ken, I'm not much of…" Ken's lips meeting hers in a sweet, gentle kiss, pulling away from Madison, their eyes meeting as he spoke "You'll be fine" as he began swaying in beat to the song. They danced together beautifully, Ken's lips nuzzling her ear as he pulled her even closer to him. Madison whispered "You're a pretty good dancer", Ken's answer barely a mumble as he continued nuzzling down her neck. Madison's senses were alive, as her body pressed against Ken's, she could feel his bulge against her body as they continued to move with the music.

Ken's lips outside her ear as he whispered gently in her ear "I'll make love to you baby" before letting his lips meet hers. Laying gentle kisses on her lips, it was during the third gentle kiss that Madison's sigh, gave Ken the chance he needed as he plunged into her mouth, deepening the kiss, the passion overtaking both of them immediately. Their tongues dancing together, as the continued to sway to the music. The kiss never broke as Ken maneuvered them over to the bed, Madison laying back onto the bed, Ken never missing a moment as he covered her with his body. The kiss broke, Ken's lips finding her neck as he kissed his way down her neck. Madison couldn't help it, her body was alive as she squirmed under his muscular body, her fingers grasping the end of the tank top pulling it farther up his body, Ken's lips leaving her body for a moment just to rid himself of the tank top, tossing it to the floor.

Madison's hands ran wild over the flesh that came into view. Her hands cascading down his muscular back, feeling the muscles move under her fingertips. Letting her hands rest on his buttocks, giving them a quick squeeze causing a deep moan to come from Ken. Her hands finding their way back up his body, lacing into his short blonde hair, Ken's lips moving down her neck, sucking on a spot at the crook of her neck. Ken's hands slipping under the oversized T-shirt she was wearing, his hands quickly sliding up her soft legs, a deep growl escaping Ken as he casually let his hand cup her heat before continuing their way to his destination. "You're not wearing panties…" he growled into her skin, a blush appearing on her face as she almost looked ashamed when she spoke "I'm sorry…I…uh" she tried to speak, getting frustrated with herself. Ken brought himself back to her, his eyes looking into hers when he spoke, a sexy smirk on his lips "Never be sorry. If I had my way, you'd never wear panties!" Madison's lips curled into a wide smile as she responded "Is that so?" Ken's hand reaching up, moving a strand of hair out of her face as he answered "I'd have you naked all the time if I had a say in it." Madison couldn't help but giggle, Ken's lips meeting hers gently, their lips dancing together slowly, Ken's tongue snaking out, swiping across Madison's bottom lip before the kiss ended. "Only if you're naked with me" Madison spoke, Ken's smile growing wide, "That can definitely be arranged" leaning forward slowly, before letting his lips press against hers, this kiss growing more passionate, his tongue searching her mouth.

His hands cupping her bare breasts, Madison's body arched pushing more of her breasts into his hands, as his fingers gently rolled the nipples between his fingers. Madison squirmed under his touch, her body wanting more and she wasn't gonna deny her body this time. The kiss broke, Ken's hands taking advantage of the moment as he quickly pulled the shirt from Madison's body, leaving her naked in front of him on the bed. He stood at the foot of the bed, his eyes ravaging her body as they scanned over her naked flesh. Madison felt shy for the first time, as she tried to cover her body with her hands, trying to fight the blush that was attacking her fare skin. Madison watched as Ken reached out, pulling her arms away from her body as he spoke in a gentle tone "You're beautiful. Never hide from me, baby" as his eyes danced with hers. Madison watched as his eyes continued ravishing her body, his lips snaking out and wetting his lips, gently biting his lower lip as his eyes travelled down her body more.

Madison took the chance, as she pushed herself up farther on the bed, getting herself comfortable as she laid her head on her pillows, watching as Ken slowly took off his basketball shorts, tossing them to the side. Madison's eyes darkened with lust as his full bulge came into view, the outline showing under his gray boxer briefs. Madison's mouth suddenly dry as her eyes focused on it, her body yearned for it. It had been so long since she had been intimate with Ken and now her body wanted to touch him, taste him, and she yearned for it like a drug.

Madison's attention perked as Ken turned from the bed, walking back over to the computer, placing his hands on the mouse as he looked into the screen. Ken spoke "I have the perfect song for this moment." Madison couldn't help but laugh, as she joked "Something tells me you set this all up." Ken looked back over to her, his eyebrow perked as he asked "What makes you think that?" Madison laid her head back "Oh I don't know, maybe the fact you have a whole playlist dedicated to old sexy songs." She answered, teasing him. Ken turned his attention back to the screen when he spoke "Maybe I just like the classics…you can't go wrong with the classics" before clicking on his selection and turning up the speakers lightly. The song playing through the speakers as the first lines of 'Freak Me' by Silk filled the room. Madison watched as Ken walked over to the bed, gently pulling off his boxer briefs, his erection coming to into sight, before he climbed onto the bed.

Madison couldn't help but blush as Ken climbed towards her on all fours, his eyes never leaving hers as he gently sang along with the song "Let me lick you up and down, until you say stop." Madison couldn't help the moan that escaped her when he sang that line, her body coming alive, her arousal pooling. Ken finally reached Madison's legs, as he gently pulled them apart and continued to crawl between them as he sang the next line of the song "Let me play with your body, make you real hot." Madison's arms reached out to Ken as he climbed across her body, positioning himself next to Madison, laying on her pillows as well. Madison smiled as her thoughts and urges controlled her, rolling to her side as she leaned forward, pressing her lips against his once more. A moan escaping Ken as her hand wrapped around his member, gently squeezing, as her mouth dominated the kiss. Madison smiled against Ken's lips, letting her tongue learn the map of his mouth once again, her hand gently slipping under his boxer briefs, running the length of his shaft, as his arms wrapped around her pulling her closer to him. Madison broke the kiss, pulling herself to her knees as she kneeled next to Ken, letting her free hand run down Ken's bare torso, before joining the other hand on Ken's shaft.

Ken's eyes darkened even more with lust as he watched Madison move towards his erection. Madison said nothing as she leaned over his body, before letting her mouth drop to his shaft, gently letting her tongue flick across the head of it. Ken's body arched, his breath hissed out of him, as he grasped the comforter. Madison's smile grew wide looking back at him when she spoke "I've missed this…" before leaning forward once again taking the head back into her warm mouth once more. Madison's body stiffened when she felt Ken's hands roaming over her bare backside, his fingers sliding between her legs. Madison let the head of his cock fall from her mouth, as she looked back at him with a playful smile on her face "What are you up to?" Ken simply smiled wide, wagging his eyebrows at her before gently grabbing Madison's leg.

In one swift motion he maneuvered Madison's body so she was straddling his. Madison instantly froze, not really sure where to go from here, this was definitely new to her. Ken growled loudly, his hands running up Madison's thighs, gently cupping her buttocks that were facing him, and up her bare back, before reaching around cupping her bare breasts, his fingers toying with her pert nipples. Ken could sense Madison's nervousness over the new position, as he whispered huskily "Trust me baby, this isn't a bad thing." Madison glanced back at Ken, his smile wide on his lips, as he gently pushed Madison down into an all fours position, her mouth hovering above his erection as she leaned on her forearms. Madison smiled, greedily taking the head of his erection back into her hot mouth, hearing Ken groan loudly. Madison's body jumped when she suddenly felt Ken's mouth on her, his tongue greedily licking up and down her slit. A moan escaped Madison's chest as she pushed herself farther back, making it easier for Ken to reach her, his finger in her canal as his tongue flicked across her swollen pearl.

Madison tried to ignore the feelings Ken was causing in her, as she refused to be outdone, sucking harder on Ken's erection, her hands now working the shaft that wasn't in her mouth at that time. The speed increasing as she could feel Ken's breathing increase, she knew she was getting him close, and the smile spread wide across her features. It gave her a sense of pride, knowing she could have this affect on him.

Madison continued the sweet torture on Ken, enjoying the deep groans she caused him to have, when suddenly his hands reached for her, pulling her up into a sitting position. Madison's facial expression changed as she looked behind her, her eyes meeting his, when he spoke "Turn around" Madison moved to climb off of his body, his arms quickly stopping her as she looked back at her boyfriend, a smirk on his lips when he spoke "I didn't say get off me" Madison's eyebrows quirked, as she maneuvered her body, her legs still straddling Ken's body, her facing him now as she leaned forward on all fours, each hand on either side of his head as she hovered over his face, their lips only inches apart when she whispered "Who said you were in charge?" Ken's eyes widened, quickly leaning forward to crush his lips against his, his tongue immediately searching for hers. "I did." He whispered huskily as the kiss broke, their foreheads resting against each other, as Ken's hands buried themselves into Madison's hair. Both of them fighting to catch their breath once again when Ken whispered "I've really missed you." Madison nodded, as Ken leaned forward once again, placing a gentle and quick kiss on her lips before, breaking the kiss. A wide smile on his face, Madison watched as Ken pushed himself down the bed under her body. Ken's face now sat between her thighs, Madison rested her weight back on her knees, her eyes connected with his. Ken immediately getting to work, as his tongue snaked out, immediately flicking against her already aroused nub. Madison couldn't help but let her hands dig into his blonde short hair, hearing him growl loudly as her hips involuntarily bucked against his face. Madison couldn't help the blush that attacked her skin, as she spoke "Sorry." Ken's face grew into a wide smile, as he pulled away from her heat for a moment when he spoke against her skin "Do it again." Madison's eyes grew wide, as she felt Ken's fingers tease around her opening before plunging deep into her wetness.

Her hips grinding against him, his lips wrapped around the pearl, sucking it between his lips, as his fingers continued plunging deep into her heat. Madison could feel the build up in the pit of her stomach. She knew it was coming on fast, when she spoke with labored breaths "Ken…" Ken's face lit up as he reached up with his free hand, grabbing Madison's hand, leading it to her heat "Rub yourself baby…show me how you do it!" he spoke with lustful eyes. His eyes focusing on her hand, only inches from his face, his eyes darkening with lust, as his tongue snaked out, licking any juices from his lips. Madison's grinded against her own fingers, Ken's fingers still plunging in and out of her, while her fingers rubbed against the place she needed it most. Suddenly Ken pulled his fingers free from her canal, sliding back under her, Madison couldn't help the release that hit when Ken's tongue entered her canal. She felt her release hit as wave after wave came through her, she could feel herself tighten around Ken's tongue, making the feeling more intense as she came down from the high.

Madison took a deep breath, as she finally opened her eyes again, looking down at Ken who laid beneath her. Nothing was said as Ken reached for her hand, that was still buried within her heat, immediately placing her wet fingers into his mouth, Madison's body back on high alert as his eyes connected with hers as he let his tongue swirl around each finger, sucking off every drop of her juices. Ken let her finger fall from his mouth with a 'Pop' before pushing himself farther up the bed, Madison leaned forward, their lips connecting, Madison couldn't help but groan as she tasted her self on his tongue and lips, Ken's hands digging in her hair.

Madison broke the kiss before guiding Ken's erection into her heat, she positioned herself above his erection and slowly lowered herself onto it. Ken let out a hiss, as he fully entered Madison. It felt so good for them to be re connected again after all this time. Madison waited a moment, letting her body get readjusted, before slowly rotating her hips, causing a deep groan from Ken. Madison couldn't help the surge of power she felt, rotating her hips again, testing to see if it had the same reaction. Ken's fingers tightened around her hips, as she continued her hip rotations slowly, Ken's hips slowly thrusting upwards in time with the rotations.

Ken tried his best to keep it slow, sweat breaking out on his forehead as he thrusted upward a little faster. Madison took the hint as she began lifting herself and riding Ken's erection, Ken's hands immediately helping her keep in rhythm with his thrusts. Ken couldn't help it anymore, he had to have his mouth on her, as he sat forward, wrapping his arms around her body, letting her grind against his erection. Ken's lips immediately attaching to her neck, as he let his tongue graze against her skin, making it's way down to her breasts, before he sucked in one of her nipples back into his mouth. Madison couldn't help it, her body missed being with Ken, and it was alive right now. She couldn't contain it as she whispered "Jesus Ken, mMMMMmmm" Ken's lips smiled against her skin, as he let the nipple fall from his mouth, when he spoke "You feel so good baby…"

Ken could tell she was getting close as she grinded her hips even faster, Ken quickly keeping up, as he fell back on the bed, Madison leaning forward, resting over him. Ken's thrusting came even faster, as Madison clenched her eyes shut, trying to fight off the build up she felt coming on. Ken's hands cupping her face as he spoke with a shaky voice "Look at me baby…look at me" Madison's blue eyes opening meeting Ken's, as his one hand left her hair, finding it's way between their bodies, rubbing against her pearl. Madison immediately felt the release as she bit her lip, trying to keep herself quiet as she continued grinding riding out the waves of her orgasm. Ken quickly rolled them over, Ken laying on top of Madison, quickly thrusting into Madison a few more times, helping her ride the last waves of her release before his release hit, as he let out a deep groan.

They laid in each other's arms for what seemed like forever, it just felt so good to be together again, both of them struggling to catch their breath before Ken fell onto the bed next to Madison. His hand reaching out connecting with hers, as their fingers intertwined. Madison scooted her body closer to Ken's, resting her head on his arm, suddenly very sleepy as she fought to stay awake. Ken's eyes meeting hers as he spoke "You tired?" Madison smiled as she quickly covered her mouth, trying to hide the yawn that squeaked out of her before she responded with a smile "I think you wore me out." Ken's smile growing as he leaned forward, connecting his lips with hers. Their lips met gently, as Ken let his tongue snake out swiping across her bottom lip before pulling away "Don't even think I'm done with you yet, woman" he teased, before pulling her body close to his, wrapping his strong arms around her body, as they both drifted off to sleep.


	34. Madison Learns the Truth

Kevin opened his eyes the next morning, reaching out rubbing his eyes with his hands, before he pulled his long body out of bed and made his way to the connected bathroom. Stopping to turn on his laptop, before disappearing into the bathroom, after finishing his business he made his way back to his bed, carrying his laptop with him as he plopped onto the bed. Kevin glanced at the clock before turning on the TV, it was still early, he didn't want to go out to the living room and wake Ken, as he turned back to the laptop.

Opening his email, a sudden surge of panic flew into every inch of his body, as he saw the email sitting in his inbox. He knew who it was from, and if he was contacting him this way he knew it couldn't be good news. Gary had instructed him from the day of his parent's death what he would do in an emergency, he'd told Kevin if he ever received an anonymous email to assume he was dead, and now Kevin stared at the anonymous email that sat in his inbox. Kevin panicked only for a moment before clicking on the message opening it. Kevin's eyes widened as he read the message:

_They know everything. It's up to you. If you're reading this, I'm already dead. Make your parents proud and save the little girl._

_Gary_

Kevin swallowed the tears that stung his eyes, before his mind filled with other thoughts. What was he going to do? He had to get Madison far away from him as soon as possible. He knew it was only a matter of time before they arrived, and as if there was no question in his mind, he knew what he had to do, as he began setting everything up for his sister's safety.

An hour later, Kevin was dressed and all the necessary paperwork was printed from his printer sitting at the desk. Kevin swallowed hard, he knew that this was gonna be one of the hardest things he ever had to do, as he walked out into the living room, making his way to the couch, glancing down on the couch Ken was no where to be found. Kevin's mind raced, as he glanced around the living room, noticing Ken's suitcase still sitting in the corner of the room. Kevin walked into the kitchen and nobody, glancing outside he still saw the rental car Ken had brought to the house sitting in the driveway as he turned back and headed back into the living room. The worry growing in him, as he practically ran down the hallway, just reaching Madison's door, the door opened slowly, and Kevin's eyes grew as Ken walked out of the room, wearing only his boxers, his hair tousled. Ken's eyes met Kevin's and Ken couldn't help but smile wide as he spoke "Morning." Kevin's eyes grew even wider, as his nostrils flared as Ken continued "Look I know you said.." Kevin quickly speaking "It doesn't matter, come with me" turning and heading back to the living room. Ken's eyebrows perked, a curious expression crossing his face as he followed the larger man out to the living room, convinced Kevin was gonna kill him and have his liver for breakfast.

Kevin grabbed the papers he brought out from his room, as Ken sat on the couch still confused when Kevin spoke sternly "I need you to take Madison. I rented you a car under a different name, you shouldn't have any problems." Ken's expression said it all as he responded "Wait? What?" Kevin handed him the papers repeating the words "I need you to take her away from here." Ken looked up to the larger man, when he spoke "Ok, could you speak English just for a moment?" Kevin sat on the chair across from the blonde man "You once said you'd do anything to protect Madison? Do you mean it?" Ken's eyes locked with Kevin's when he spoke "I meant every word." Kevin only nodded his head when he continued, with a soft voice "They know who she is." Ken's eyes growing wide, as Kevin continued "They killed my only connection. It's only a matter of time." Ken looked down at the papers in his hand before he spoke again "What do you need me to do?" Kevin looked back at the man as he continued "I need you to take her away from here, I don't know where, but far from here. I'll handle the rest." He said sternly as he stood from his spot, making his way to the table when he continued "I've already warned Hardy, and everyone else." Ken nodded, glancing at the papers Kevin handed him, actually looking at them this time, his mind trying to process everything he was just told.

It was only a couple hours later that Madison awoke, reaching her hand over feeling for the man she assumed was still laying next to her, instead she felt nothing but emptiness. Madison sat up, glancing around the room and Ken was nowhere to be found, Madison felt a little hurt that he just left her like that, but figured it was probably so he could be out there before Kevin woke up. Madison hurriedly showered and got ready for her day, after dressing and everything she happily walked out to the living room, after only a couple steps into the living room a sense of dread washed over her as she saw Ken and Kevin sitting on the couches, talking intensely about something. Their eyes looking up to her and she knew right away that something was not right. Madison's expression changed when she spoke "What's wrong?" Ken said nothing as Kevin spoke with a soft voice "Sit down." Madison walked around the couch, sitting next to Ken, as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to him, placing a kiss on her forehead when Kevin spoke "I'm gonna tell you something, and I know it's gonna be hard to understand but I need to you to listen alright?" Madison glanced to Ken, before turning back to her brother, nodding her head. Kevin took a deep breath, standing from the couch, walking and sitting on the coffee table directly across from Madison, as he grabbed her hands holding them in his when he spoke "I love you May May" Madison smiled wide as she responded "I love you too Bubba" Kevin's smile turning serious as he continued "Do you remember what dad did for a living?" Madison glanced cautiously to Ken, before answering "He was a vacuum salesman." Kevin smiled, listening to his sister repeat the lie they had both been taught since birth, when he spoke "He knows May May" he said nudging to Ken.

Madison blushed as she looked over to Ken, who simply nodded as she changed her answer "He was top operative in a secret corporation who have enough power that they could wipe a whole family tree from existence and no one would ever know." Kevin nodded, as he ran his hand through his long hair before he took a deep breath, "Do you remember the story about the assassin and the baby? Dad told it to you every night before you went to bed?" Madison nodded as she spoke "He was supposed to kill her, but that baby was the one that showed him how human he was, so he saved her." Kevin reached for the papers that sat on the coffee table, handing the paper to Madison he spoke "You're that baby May May"

Madison shook her head as her eyes read the writing on the papers, her mind trying to wrap around everything she was just told, scanning the papers and pictures, before glancing back to Kevin, as she tossed the papers onto the table "No, you're lying!" Kevin reached out for her, as Madison fidgeted out of his grasp standing to her feet, tears gently falling from her eyes as Kevin spoke "I wanted to tell you everyday, but I had to protect you" Madison paced around the room, as her mind tried to process everything, stopping and looking back at her brother "So why tell me now?" she spat angrily, as Kevin sighed and continued "The corporation knows who you are." Madison rolled her eyes as she spoke "So?" Kevin's eyes looked down to the ground as he spoke "They killed Gary." Madison's eyes filled with tears once again, as Kevin continued "They're gonna come after you. I need you to get past your anger and focus right now." Madison threw her arms up in the air "Focus? Focus? Are you insane? My whole life was a lie! Everything was a lie! Instead I find out I'm the reincarnation of evil on earth!" Kevin reached for his sister, grasping her by the arms he pulled her to him, shaking her gently as he made her look into his eyes "You're not one of them. You're just as much a part of this family as I am! You were never evil and never believe that!" Madison pulled her arms free, before she spoke with venom "If I'm not evil then why do they want to kill me?" Kevin had no answer, they sat there silent for a moment before Madison spoke "Exactly." before turning and running back to her room, slamming the door behind her, as Kevin stood in the empty hallway. Silence filled the room before Ken spoke honestly "That could of went better." Kevin glancing over to the blonde man, as Ken simply shrugged his shoulders, before turning back to the papers in his hands.


	35. On The Run

A couple hours later, Madison sat in the passenger side seat as Ken threw her bags into the back of the rental car. Her anger still very much inside of her, as Kevin walked to her side of the car, leaning against the window "May-May?" he asked, as Madison looked down to her hands, as he continued "I'm gonna take care of this. I'm gonna take care of everything. Don't worry about anything alright?" Kevin spoke soothingly, reaching out to smooth some of her hair out of her face, as she didn't speak a word. "I love you May-May" Kevin spoke, Madison simply shrugging her shoulders, not replying as he walked away from the door. Ken stood at the back of the car as Kevin shook his hand. "Don't worry about her, she'll come around." Ken spoke as Kevin nodded his head, when he looked out across the land, blinking to fight back tears. "Uh…if you're gonna call me, do it from a prepaid cell phone." Kevin spoke, clearing his throat as Ken nodded his head, before speaking "I'll take care of her Kevin." Ken said sternly as Kevin nodded, before Ken made his way to the car, climbing in and pulling out of the driveway.

The drive was quiet as Madison sat in the passenger seat, she had no idea where they were going and she was pretty sure Ken had no idea either. She watched the scenery fly by her window, her anger still filled her mind as she felt Ken reach over with his free hand, his fingers intertwined with hers. Madison glanced down to her hand connected with his before Ken spoke "You ok?" Madison took a deep breath before speaking "Besides just finding out I'm evil and my whole life has been a lie, I'm fine." She spoke with a sarcastic tone. A few moments of silence filled the vehicle, as they continued down the road, Madison's body jumped when she felt Ken's soft hand on hers. Madison looked down to the arm rest, Ken's hand laying calmly over hers, as she looked up to the man driving. He didn't look over at her, when she spoke softly "I'm sorry." A slight smirk appeared on his lips, before he spoke "Sorry? About what?" glancing over to the girl in the passenger seat. Madison took a deep breath, leaning back against the seat, resting her head against the seat, closing her eyes for a moment before she spoke "I don't know." The radio turned to static again, as Ken let go of her hand for a moment, to push the scan button the radio, before letting his hand rest on top of hers, letting his thumb rub circles on the back of her hand, as Madison sat forward, looking over to Ken "Do you think I'm evil?" Madison asked honestly, her eyes blinking back tears, waiting for the response. A hearty laugh filled the car, before Ken looked over to his girlfriend "You're serious?" he asked, noticing her serious expression. Madison only nodded, as Ken turned his attention back to the road, riding in silence as he pulled the car off of the freeway, pulling up to a gas station. Madison sat still as she watched him turn off the ignition, opening his door, he quickly jumped out of the car, and before Madison could realize what was happening the passenger door flung open, Ken quickly reaching for her knees, spinning her in the seat to face him as he knelt down outside of the car, his eyes level with hers, his hands holding hers, when he spoke. "I want you to listen to me, alright?" Ken spoke seriously, a lone tear sliding down her cheek as she nodded her head. "No, I don't think you're evil." Madison opening her mouth to protest, but quickly stopping as Ken placed a finger over her lips as he continued "Madison, there are serial killers in prison for unimaginable things, and some of those people came from good, church going families. The bottom line is, I don't care. I don't care if you were raised by wolves, I can not honestly believe that you would ever do anything evil." Ken finished with a slight smile, letting his hand drop from her lips when she spoke hurriedly "How can you say that Ken? What if I'd never been taken from my family? I'd be…" Ken quickly interjecting "You'd still be you Madison. Sure, you might not be exactly the same, but you'd still be the adorable, sexy, sweet woman I've taken a liking too." Ken said smiling as Madison blushed at the comment when Ken continued "You know what that song says 'I don't care who you are, where you're from, what you did as long as you love me'" Ken finishing as he swooped in closer for a kiss, Madison reaching out to stop them just before his lips met hers, when she spoke "Did you really just quote the backstreet boys?" Madison spoke laughing hysterically. Ken's eyes grew wide, pulling out his phone, searching through his history as he spoke "What?" Madison laughed harder as she explained "That was a backstreet boys song. I never knew you were a fan." Ken's face turned a slight shade of red as his face turned into a sheepish expression when he mumbled "Damn Pandora…" Madison reached out wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her as he continued to fuss with his phone, when he spoke again "I'm never gonna listen to that damn station again" Madison cupping his head in her hands forcing him to face her, her lips moving closer to his as she whispered "No, it was sexy." Ken's lips turned into a smile as he whispered "Really? Backstreet Boys?" Madison slightly nodded her head, as smile on her lips before she replied with "Shut up and kiss me" before closing the gap between them, her lips meeting his gently. Ken's lips immediately dancing with hers, as her tongue dragged across his bottom lip, causing a deep groan to escape Ken.

Ken ended the kiss earlier than Madison would of liked, as he quickly stood up, making his way to the gas pump, filling the tank. Madison scooted back in to the seat, watching as Ken climbed into the seat, turning the ignition on, adjusting the radio and buckling in. Madison took a quick glance out of her window before Ken's hand grasped hers, pulling her body to meet his over the arm console in the middle, their lips crushing together, as Ken's tongue quickly dived into her mouth, learning the taste of Madison once again. Madison's eyes were still closed when Ken quickly ended the kiss abruptly again, smiling wide before putting on his sunglasses, and turning back to the steering wheel, and pulling away and getting back on the freeway.

It seemed like they had driven forever before Ken finally pulled off the freeway pulling into a local motel. Madison walked with him as he paid the desk manager for 2 nights, and followed Ken as he carried both her bag and his to the room they paid for. Ken opened the door and turned on the light as they quickly made their way into the room, plopping the bags down on the ground, locking the door and they both fell into bed exhausted.

Madison awoke the next morning, rubbing her eyes as they tried to focus, she heard the sounds of a local news station as she noticed the TV was on. Glancing around the room she noticed Ken had moved the bags, but he was nowhere to be seen, before Madison could worry the door the bathroom opened and out walked Ken, his hair still dripping wet as he ran his hands through it, a towel wrapped around his midsection as he walked over to where his bag was. Ken's lips curling into a smile when he noticed Madison was awake and watching his every step, he spoke with a deep voice "Morning beautiful." Madison blushed deeply at the comment, before speaking with a groggy voice "Morning." Madison watched as Ken combed his hair, gently spiking it with some product, she couldn't help it there was something sexy about watching him go through his routine. "You know, this whole voyeur side of you is very sexy." Ken spoke, their eyes meeting through the mirror, as Madison blushed looking back to the TV, trying to figure out where they exactly were as she leaned back on the pillows. "So I know we're not in Florida any more, any ideas where we are?" Madison spoke as Ken pulled on a pair of jeans, quickly buttoning them before he walked over, jumping on the bed next to her when he spoke "Not sure, I know we're in Louisiana though." Madison turned to him as he flipped through the TV channels "How do you know?" Ken smiled as he answered "Listen to the newscasters, they all have that familiar accent, and so did the guy at the desk last night." Madison was impressed as she nodded her head turning back to the television, when Ken spoke again "Plus, I caught the weather earlier and it used a big map of the state of Louisiana, so I kind of assumed." Madison turned to her boyfriend, a wide smile on his face as she playfully hit him with the pillow "Cheater!" she exclaimed playfully swatting him in the face with the pillow, Madison's laugh filled the room, as Ken quickly rolled over on top of her, as they wrestled for the pillow. Ken straddled Madison, his hands holding her down as he let go of her hands for a moment, playfully tickling her sides. "Don't start something you can't finish, woman" Ken teased, as he leaned forward, his lips meeting hers. They're kissing was brought to a stop by a knock on the door, a sudden sense of panic filled Madison as she pushed Ken off of her jumping to her feet. Ken watched as she quickly threw on her shoes, then hastily pulled the towel rack off the wall. "Whoa!" Ken exclaimed jumping to his feet, grabbing Madison by the hands, both of them struggling for the rack that was now a weapon. "What if it's them?" Madison exclaimed seriously, struggling to get the rack out of his hands.

Ken was serious as he overpowered her, pulling the rack out of her hands, throwing it on the bed as he wrapped his strong arms around her body, pulling her to him "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Madison couldn't help but let loose the next wave of tears that filled her eyes and were soon streaming down her cheeks, as Ken let his hands soothe her hair, he whispered to her "It's gonna be alright baby" Suddenly another knock came through the room, Madison tensed as Ken let her go gently, making his way to the door. Ken's one outstretched arm, his hand still holding on to hers as he peeked through the peep hole, then opened the door to let the maid into the room. Madison took a deep breath as the maid walked in smiling, bringing in her cart from the hallway. She couldn't help but watch the maid's every move, waiting for any hint of unusual activity, the maid smiling each time they made eye contact. Soon enough the maid was done, and was moving on to the next dirty room, as Madison continued breathing, sitting on the edge of the bed, holding her head in her hands "What's wrong with me?" she exclaimed. Ken couldn't help it as he sat down next to her, his arm wrapping around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him as he spoke "Nothing's wrong with you baby. Now go get ready!" He said standing up from the bed. Madison's eyes looked up to meet his as he smiled wide and spoke "Either you go get in that shower, or I'm gonna take you in there and if I do that then I doubt either of us are gonna be getting clean" Ken spoke honestly, ending it with a quick wink.


	36. Fighting at Walmart

A couple hours later and Madison and Ken made their way to the local store, both of them holding hands as they made their way into the local Walmart. Madison couldn't help but smile as Ken pushed the blue cart through the aisle. "What are you smiling at?" Ken asked eyeing her suspiciously, as Madison spoke "I don't know, I just never saw you as a Walmart guy." Ken chuckled to himself as he glanced at the clothes they were walking by, when Ken spoke "You definitely thought wrong." Madison smiled as they made their way into the electronics section.

They had just turned the aisle when the sound of a gasp got their attention, Madison and Ken turned to see a young boy standing on the other side of the aisle, his mouth open as he held a new a little car still in the package in his hands. His eyes wide as he stared at Ken, lifting his one hand in the air as if he was waiting for a microphone to drop from the sky, a slight smile on his lips when he spoke in perfect tone "Misssttteeerr. Annnnndeeeerrrrsoooon!"

Madison smiled as she watched Ken step away from the cart, kneeling in front of the little guy, extending his hand to him. "How you doing, pal?" Ken asked the boy with a smile, as the boy let his little hand shake his. The little man's mom rushed around the corner, speaking quickly "I'm so sorry, he saw you and ran over here without waiting for me." Madison watched as Ken spoke happily "Not a problem" then turned to the little guy "Come here buddy!" and lifted the little guy up into his arms, holding him as they both posed while the mother took a photo then set the little guy down and watched as him and his mother were on their way. Ken came back to the cart, Madison smiled wide when Ken spoke "What?" Madison leaned forward, her lips meeting his, in a quick but deep kiss. The kiss broke as Ken cleared his throat "Alright, quit distracting me woman!" Ken spoke with a smile as he led her over to where the pre paid phones sat in their display cases. "What are we doing Ken?" Madison asked looking at the phones, "Kevin said if we were going to call him, to use one of these" Ken spoke honestly looking into the different cases. Madison's expression changed as she looked back to her boyfriend and responded "Why would I want to call him?" Ken sighed as he took a step closer to Madison, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. "Look, I know you're angry at him." Madison scoffed as she spoke "Angry at him? Try majorly pissed off." Ken smiled as he leaned his back against the cart, pulling Madison flush against his body as he spoke in a calming tone "Ok I get it…but you have to put yourself in his shoes."

Madison pushed herself out of Ken's embrace, her eyes wide as she spoke angrily "Do not tell me you are defending him! You should be just as mad as me!" her words were soaked with anger, as she tried to keep calm. Ken held out his hands, trying to calm her as he reached for her once again, pulling her closer to him when he spoke "I'm not defending him. I mean he made stupid choices, but I'm a big brother Madison." Madison's eyebrows perked as she looked at him when he continued "and as a big brother and an uncle, I'd do whatever it took to keep my sister and my niece safe." Madison glanced around at the few faces that seemed to be intrigued at the little argument that was taking place, when Madison finally looked down at her feet embarrassed. Ken noticed her embarrassment as he looked around at the group of people who were watching their argument, Madison couldn't help the smile that came to her lips when she heard Ken speak loudly "Alright! Nothing to see here people!" before he grabbed Madison by the arm and made their way out of the section.

Ken let go of Madison as she followed him around the store, silence stayed between them as they continued to shop. Madison watched as he turned the cart into the checkout aisle, putting the items onto the belt, as the cashier began ringing up the items. Madison chewed on her lower lip, as her mind played back the fight they just had. She knew Ken meant well, but she wasn't ready to forgive Kevin and quite honestly she was still angry with him. Moments later, they pulled into the small hotel, they hadn't spoke since Walmart, neither of them not really sure what to say. Madison watched as Ken climbed out of the car, closing the driver's side door gently. Resting her head in her hands, Madison thought about everything, including the fight at Walmart when the sound of the passenger door opening caused her to sit up. Madison looked surprised as Ken opened the door, looking in at her. "Come on, You can't stay in there all night." Ken spoke calmly, a slight smirk on his lips. Madison smiled as she slowly climbed out of the car, following Ken to the trunk as he grabbed as many bags as he could. "Let me get one" Madison asked as she reached for one of the bags, hanging from his arms. "Pssh…I got this" Ken spoke with a smile as he slowly made his way to the hotel room.

Madison walked next to him, when suddenly a loud thud happened, one of the plastic bags ripped open from the bottom, all of the items dropping out onto the sidewalk. The 2 liter of soda simply bouncing, the jar of jelly breaking right on impact. Madison covered her mouth, as she tried to hide the giggle as she looked over to Ken who simply looked down at the items on the sidewalk. Madison leaned down grabbing the 2-liter of orange soda, before looking back to Ken. "At least this made it." Madison spoke looking at the slightly damaged bottle. "Good, I'll let you open it later." Ken said winking, as Madison rolled her eyes before making their way into the hotel room.

After getting everything put up, Madison plopped across the bed, stretching out as Ken walked out of the bathroom area, leaning against the wall. "So how long are we staying here?" Madison asked innocently as she watched Ken walk closer to the bed, before jumping and flopping on to the bed next to her. His impact immediately causing Madison to bounce off the bed a bit, causing a slight smile to come to her lips. Madison watched as he took off his ball cap laying it next to him on the bed, as he stretched his arms wide. His hands running through his short hair, before he let his arms lay by his side. His one hand landing on top of Madison's, their fingers intertwining as he held her hand. "I don't know. I figured we would stay for a few days at least." Ken spoke innocently, before lifting their conjoined hands to his mouth, laying a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

Silence filled the room for a moment, before Madison turned her head to look at Ken, who now had his head resting on the one arm that laid behind his head. His eyes closed, as he breathed calmly. "You're not mad at me are you?" Madison spoke softly. Ken's eyes opened, looking over to her, his eyes meeting hers, as a slight smile came to his lips "Why cause we made a scene at Walmart?" Madison rolled her eyes, her skin turning a slight shade of red as she remembered their fight at the store. "Trust me, the people there have seen worse." Ken spoke reassuringly, as he stretched his arm out, wrapping around her as Madison laid her head on his shoulder, scooting closer to him. Madison rolled to her side, letting her arm rest on his stomach, as her fingers traced light lines over the thin fabric of the t-shirt. "I meant about the fight. I'm sorry." Madison spoke softly, looking into his eyes. Ken's lips curled into a wide smile as he leaned forward, letting his lips meet hers gently, their lips dancing together softly, as Ken rolled forward, rolling Madison over onto her back as he laid above her, his weight resting on his forearms.

"You know what would make it up to me?" Ken whispered, his lips curled into a smile, as his eyes danced with hers, his free arm reaching for Madison's as he lifted both of her arms above her head, gently pinning them to the bed with his hands, as he leaned forward, connecting their lips again. Madison moaned as he laid gentle kisses on her lips, on the third gentle kiss it was his undoing, as he took the advantage and deepened the kiss.

Both of them breaking the kiss due to their need of air, when Madison spoke between ragged breaths "How can I make it up to you?" a seductive smile appearing on his lips, as he leaned forward placing gentle kisses down the side of her neck, before he brought his face back to hers, their eyes connecting once again, his smile growing wide when suddenly he let go of her hand, bringing his phone between them as he held it between their views. Madison's brow furrowed as she looked at the device, before asking confused "What?" Ken couldn't help but sigh as he rolled off of her, his hand never disconnecting from hers when he spoke "Call your brother." Madison sat up quickly, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed as she let go of Ken's hand, her back facing Ken, as she leaned forward resting her head in her hands. "Why should I call him?" Madison asked quietly, lifting her head from her hands, looking blankly in front of her. Ken quickly rolled himself over to her body, his body circling around her sitting form, as he rested the phone on her knee, looking up into her eyes. "I know you didn't sleep well last night…" Ken spoke confidently, letting his hand run up and down her back. "You never do when you fight with Kevin." Ken continued, letting his fingers massage her shoulders, trying his best to undo the knots that rested under the skin there. Madison released a deep breath she didn't notice she was holding as she felt her muscles begin to relax under Ken's magic touch, her eyes glancing down to the phone that sat in her lap. "Just one phone call, that's all it is" Ken spoke reassuringly, as he lifted Madison's hand to rest over the phone, a smile coming to his face as he watched her fingers curl around the device and began to dial.


	37. The Call

Kevin sat in the empty house, his eyes scanning the papers that he had threw all over the living room, his mind was running wild with ideas, but if there was one thing his father taught him, it was to stay calm in times like this. He had already made the necessary calls, warning whoever he thought would need the advance warning. He swallowed as his eyes noticed a picture of him and Madison as it sat on the entertainment center, he couldn't help the smile that came to his face when he remembered that day. It was when Madison was younger, this was the first time he let her come with him to a wrestling event. The picture had Madison as a young girl standing on the top turnbuckle, Kevin in front of her, her small arms wrapped around his massive frame as he gave her a hug. He remembered the laughter that filled that arena, as she giggled when he chased her around the ring. He remembered how much she laughed when Kevin would playfully fall to the ground at any movement she made. That day was one of the best days he ever remembered with her.

Kevin couldn't help the worry that attacked his mind, he worried where she was right then, he worried that he made the wrong decision sending her off with Ken. Was Ken really able to handle all of this? Would Ken protect her when it got down to it? The thoughts bounced around Kevin's head wildly, when suddenly the major thought hit him, No, Ken would not protect her, because it would NEVER get to that point. He would not allow it, he would end it before it got that far.

Nodding his head, he hurried to his laptop, using all and every trick and connection his father left him, Kevin soon knew more about the corporation then he ever imagined. If they were gonna come after him, just like he thought they would, then he would be ready for it, and they would have to go through him to get to Madison.

As if on cue, the loud ringtone from his cellphone filled his house, Kevin cautiously walked to the living room, glancing at the called ID, before carefully picking up the call.

"Ken?" Kevin asked carefully

"Uh no…it's me." Madison spoke softly, her voice shaky as she fought as hard as she could to hold back tears. Kevin's heart melted hearing the voice of his sister on the other side of the line, he was convinced that she would never talk to him again.

"May-May" Kevin said with a smile, plopping down in the chair.

"I have a question" Madison spoke seriously, doing her best to keep herself together.

"What is it?" Kevin asked concerned

"Am I evil?" Madison asked, her voice cracking at the end, the sounds of her slightly sobbing coming through the phone.

"May-May" Kevin tried to soothe his sister.

"I'm being serious Bubba…" Madison practically yelled in response

"Madison, I want you to listen to me." Kevin started, listening to the slight breathing on the other end of the line.

"You are a Nash. You are my sister. You are our father's daughter. You are one of us. Plain and simple. I never have and never will consider you anything more than my sister, whether we be blood bound or not. You hear me?" Kevin spoke sternly into the phone, swallowing the cryball that was in his throat, as he fought back tears.

"Are you sure?" Madison spoke with a shaky voice, he could tell she was crying on the other end of the phone.

"Absolutely. Our dad wouldn't of saved you if he didn't believe it, he believed in you May-May, mom believed in you, I believe in you, and I'm pretty sure Ken over there believes in you also, so all of us can't be wrong, can we?" Kevin spoke, a slight smile coming to his face.

"I guess.." Madison spoke glancing over to Ken who sat on the bed, his back against the wall, giving her a quick smile, before she turned away from him again.

A few moments of silence passed, when Kevin spoke

"So how are things going over there?" Kevin asked concerned

"Good, we're in…" Madison spoke excitedly

"Don't tell me…It's better if I don't know" Kevin interrupted quickly.

"Bubba….I'm scared." Madison spoke honestly, resting her head in her hands. She felt Ken's body maneuvering, his legs resting on either side of her, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his body, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey, we don't get scared…remember?" Kevin reminded his sister, even though he couldn't deny the fact that he was scared himself.

"We don't get scared…We THINK." Madison repeated the saying her father once inserted into her mind. Kevin smiled hearing her repeat the same mantra his father once taught him.

"Listen to me May-May, I'm gonna take care of everything alright?" Kevin spoke sternly.

"Bubba, can you promise me something?" Madison asked softly.

"What?" Kevin responded

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid? You'll stay safe?" Madison asked worriedly, knowing her brother.

"I promise, I'll be safe. I love you May-May" Kevin spoke softly.

"Love you too Bubba" Madison answered before hanging up the phone.

Kevin looked at the phone after the call had ended, his mind replaying the conversation he just had with her, the fact that she had called from Ken's number didn't even matter to him. He was glad that she didn't seem to be mad at him, and it put him at ease just hearing her say he loved her, but he was serious on everything he promised her. He nodded his head, as he stood from the seat making his way to his bedroom, he hoped the time would never come when he would have to use any of this, and unfortunately it did, as he opened his closet, walking in he reached the back wall of the closet. Finding the spot he was looking for, he pulled the light barrier of plywood to the side, exposing an extra 20 feet of space, filled with guns, ammo, firearms and other equipment. "I'm gonna end this May-May" Kevin spoke aloud, as he reached for the nearby gun, slapping the cartridge of ammo into the weapon.

The red light blinked on the computer screen as many men rushed by in the small office area

"Sir, the call was tracked to a cell tower located near Baton Rouge, Louisiana" The uniformed man spoke to his superior.

"Proceed, it's time to bring this little girl to her destined fate." The superior officer spoke, watching as the uniformed man proceeded to give orders. Another uniformed man spoke up

"What about Nash?" he asked curiously. The superior rubbing his hand with his face

"If he's like his father, he'll come to us." The superior spoke, before sitting in the large chair across from the screens, folding his hands together


	38. It Gets Real

Madison and Ken lay in bed fast asleep, Ken's body curved around hers as his hand protectively lay across her waist, pressing her form close to his. The slight sound of Ken's snores filling the room, as they both slept peacefully. Madison awoke with a start, as the TV shut off unexpectedly, filling the room with darkness. Madison had always been one to fall asleep with the television on and it never failed the moment it turned off, she would awake. Half asleep, Madison reached for the remote in the dark, thinking the hotel must have some sort of timer on the TV or something. Grabbing the remote Madison hit the power button once, and nothing happened. Moving her arm in different positions, trying over and over again, to still no avail.

Madison pulled herself gently out of Ken's embrace as she sat up, reaching for the light that lay on the nightstand next to the bed, as she flicked the switch, which did nothing. The light didn't turn on, Madison panicking a little as she tried it once again, and neither the TV nor light turned on. She couldn't help it, as she jumped out of the bed, startling Ken awake as he spoke groggily "What's going on?" as he rubbed his face with his hand. "They're here…they found me" Madison spoke panicked as she grabbed the Green Bay Packers T-Shirt that lay on the floor, throwing it on, not caring that it was his and not hers. Ken groggily sat up, throwing the blankets off of him, as he stood in the dark, wrapping his arms around her body. "Wait…Talk to me" he spoke reassuringly, Madison ran her hand through her hair, as she spoke "The lights won't turn on, the TV won't turn on" she tried to explain in a hurry. "Alright, just calm down…I'm sure it's just a blackout." Ken spoke, holding her hand as he walked her back over to the bed, sitting her down next to him, as he lifted the phone, pushing the button to call the front desk. Nothing. Ken hit the receiver a few times, pushing the button and other buttons. Nothing.

Ken quickly jumped from the bed, hastily throwing on his jeans and shoes when he whispered "Get your shoes on" as Madison quickly started to do, watching as Ken made his way to the window. Ken stood at the side of the window, gently pulling back the curtain, just enough so he could see outside. Everything looked calm enough, as he looked at the car he had brought, noticing both front tires were now flat. Ken felt it in the pit of his stomach, he knew something was not right. He quickly moved back across the room, collecting Madison in his arms as he moved towards the back of the room, next to the entrance into the bathroom. Madison held onto his body for dear life, as Ken stood in front of her, holding her behind him, in a protective stance. They silently waited, for what they weren't sure, but soon enough the silence was interrupted by a gentle knock on the door. Madison couldn't help the soft sob that escaped her, as Ken whispered back "Shhhh" as he backed himself up against her more, reaching for the towel rack Madison had pulled off the wall the morning before. He held the solid rack in his hands, as another gentle knock came through the door, followed by a deep voice "Save us the trouble and send her out."

Madison's grip on Ken tightened, before he quickly spinned on his heels, pushing Madison into the small bathroom, Madison trying her best to hold onto him as he spoke "I'm gonna fight them off as much as I can, I want you to brace your feet against this door, don't open it no matter what alright?" Ken instructed seriously, as Madison simply looked at him. "Madison, I mean it…" Ken spoke once more, before leaning in, pressing his lips against hers, as if it was for the last time, letting himself learn the taste of the girl he loved for the last time. Their kiss breaking before Ken spoke "I love you", Madison couldn't help the smile that quickly came to her lips as she spoke "I love you too", before another knock came from the door that led to the outside. "Brace this door shut.." Ken instructed, closing the door behind him. Madison quickly lay on the floor, bracing herself between the shower and the door, letting her feet plant flat against the door, using all her strength to hold the door shut.

It seemed eerily silent forever, when suddenly loud noises came from the just outside the bathroom door, Madison tried her best to silent her cries, not knowing what was happening to Ken in the room just on the other side of the door. It seemed like the sounds of the struggle went on for a while, when suddenly a soft knock came rapped on the bathroom door, Madison closed her eyes as she pressed her feet even tighter against the door. "Come on out, little girl" The soft deep voice spoke through the bathroom door, when suddenly Ken's voice filled the air "I told you she wasn't in there asshole!" Ken fought back, when the unmistakable sound of him being hit echoed through the air, Madison's whole body cringed when she heard Ken yell out in pain.

She had to do something, as she glanced around the bathroom. There was no window, simply a toilet, towel racks, lights, and a shower. Madison's mind trying to process everything as she reminded herself everything her father once taught her

"_Madison, remember…when you get in trouble…always THINK…Timing, Handiness, Interference, No Barriers, and Knowledge"_

Madison looked back at the small bathroom, seeing the razors lying the shower area "Think Madison" as she quickly jumped to her feet, reaching for the razor that lay in the shower.

"Alright, I'll come out…" Madison spoke loudly, hearing the slight ruffling noises coming from the hotel room just outside the door. Taking a deep breath, and trying to reassure herself that this would work, Madison reached forward with her free arm and flung the door the bathroom open, noticing a tall, skinny man, pale with dark hair standing on the other side, a wide smile on his lips. "I knew you'd see reason" he spoke confidently, when Madison swallowed hard "Only on one condition…Ken comes with me" Madison spoke sternly. The tall man laughed out loud as he spoke softly "We have no need for him." He spoke, but before he could give the orders, Madison showed the razor she held in her hand, holding it above her wrist. "If you kill him, I die too." Madison warned, her hand shaking, as she looked deep into the pale man's eyes. The pale man looked at the razor she held close to her skin, before laughing out loud "Silly girl, you were supposed to be dead years ago." Madison's mind thought quicker than she ever thought when she responded "If your boss wanted me dead, you would of came in shooting. You didn't, so I'm thinking your boss won't be too happy if the girl you were supposed to bring back alive, dies on your watch." Madison spoke smugly, a small smirk appearing on her lips. She watched the pale man, as he seemed to be contemplating the decision, before he spoke calmly "Well played, young lady" as he stepped out of the doorway, letting her walk into the hotel room. Madison cringed as her eyes laid sight on Ken, his face bleeding from the obvious hits he had taken, as two agents held him up by his arms, even no matter how much he was beaten he still managed a smile when he saw her. Madison turned back to the pale agent, still holding the razor against her skin, when the agent spoke "Get them in the truck", Madison watched as the agents followed her outside, the two other agents following behind practically dragging Ken behind her.

Outside sat a truck Madison could only compare to a truck they used for transporting serious convicts, she watched as the agents opened the back section, throwing Ken inside, a loud thump as he landed on the floor. Before Madison could react one of the agents quickly grabbed her by the arm, knocking the razor free from her grasp, another agent grasping her other arm, holding her tight. Madison struggled to get free as the pale agent from before approached her "You're a smart one, I'll give you that" he spoke with a slight smile, before he suddenly backhanded Madison across the face. She cried out in pain, as she felt blood begin to trickle from the side of her mouth, when the pale agent spoke "Get her in the truck." Madison couldn't do anything, as the two agents threw her into the back of the truck, as she landed on the floor next to Ken.

Only moments later, Madison felt the truck began to move, she knew that she was in danger, she knew Ken was in danger, but at this time, she was just happy that they had survived so far. Madison lifted her body to her hands and knees, crawling over to Ken's body, her hands cradling his head, as she let her fingers run through his hair, softly crying as she took in the bruises that were already appearing on his face. Ken's eyes slowly fluttered open, a wide smile appearing on his battered face as he reached up with his hand, holding Madison's hand in his, when he spoke with a gruff voice "Come here" pulling Madison down next to his body. Madison laid next to his body on the floor of the truck, letting him wrap his arm around her body pulling her close to him, she silently swallowed her tears when she thought about the very real thought that this could be the last time they ever spend together.


	39. Kevin's Going In

Kevin sat in the abandoned parking lot that was located on top of an empty shrimp boating company, that sat adjacent to a warehouse on the edge of the ocean, his eyes skimming over the empty looking building, before looking out over the water. His mind ran a mile a minute, he wasn't nervous, or as scared as he thought he would be, he knew what he had to do and if it involved taking another life to save Madison's he would do it. His father took lots of lives throughout the years, each of them to better the world and Kevin was convinced this was the same thing. He tried to think of what he knew of the corporation after his parents death, his father's protégé had taken over command of it, a guy he once played video game in his own living room. Matthew, A guy that his mother insisted should join the family for Christmas, since his family wasn't nearby, Kevin remembered seeing Matthew carrying Madison around the house one particular Christmas, commenting on how she reminded him of his baby sister. Logically, Kevin's mind argued if he could just get to him, just get to Matthew, that same guy that would let him sneak swigs of his beer during the Thanksgiving football games, then everything would be alright. Kevin's mind then reminded him time and time again, that if he needed to, Kevin would kill Matthew and everyone else in his way.

He rolled down the window, resting his arm on the door, as his fingers held the cigarette, before he lit it up. Kevin exhaled as he tried to calm the nerves and thoughts that danced in his mind, looking over his shoulder to the backseat, seeing the bags of weapons and other items he would use tonight. Kevin knew they were better trained for him, but the corporation hadn't been trained by Kevin's father and he knew he could use that to his advantage. Tossing the finished cigarette onto the ground, he exhaled the smoke watching two uniformed agents walk out of the back door of the warehouse, Kevin watched as they smiled and joked with each other before climbing into a couple of cars and peeling out of the parking lot. Kevin sighed, running his hand through his hair, before he reached for the bags in the backseat of the car. Opening the one bag, Kevin hurriedly snapped on the belt he prepared, loading the weapons into the holsters, one small gun snuck into a small holster wrapped around his ankle. A knife slid into a small holder that sat around his other calf. Kevin climbed from the car, stepping on the still lit cigarette butt that sat on the ground outside of his car, before he slung the bag over his shoulders. "Two guards just changed, must be using a 2x2 set up." Kevin spoke, tossing a piece of gum into his mouth freely, before glancing around the empty rooftop, before making his way to the edge of the roof, and down the old rickety staircase.

Moments later, Kevin glanced around the almost abandoned street, checking for cameras and anything else that could alert others to his presence, Kevin smiled wide as he saw what he was looking for. There next to the door of the warehouse, sat a small simple rusted cover, to anyone else it looked like a breaker box for the older building, but Kevin knew better. Quickly darting across the empty street, Kevin popped the rusted cover open quickly, exposing a small card swipe area and keypad with symbols on each button. Reaching into his back pocket, Kevin slid the card he received from one of his connections, and swiftly typed the code into the keypad, a smile appearing on his face as he heard the locks to the door unlatch. "My dad's birthday is still the code huh?" he spoke shockingly, a slight smirk on his lips as he quietly opened the door.

The inside of the building looking more like a high tech laboratory than an old warehouse, the hallways appearing metallic, with basic lighting. Kevin was used to these buildings, hell he practically grew up in them, he remembered being a kid and his father chasing him down the hallways, he remembered the times his dad would scold him for pushing random buttons onto the key pads, how proud he felt when the door would open 'magically'. Kevin walked softly, he didn't worry about cameras or motion detectors, he knew that they never depended on that type of technology. They figured if anyone got past the coded entrance that the would be able to kill them anyways, that's one thing the corporation was, it was cocky.

Kevin took notice to the silence that filled the building, he knew this wasn't their main headquarters, a building they took control over specifically for Madison's case, and deep down in the pit of his stomach, his stomach turned in the thoughts of what they may have already done to May-May if they had caught her. He swallowed hard, pushing those thoughts out of his mind, if he was gonna make it through this alive he needed to focus, and not think about the possibilities, no matter how heartbreaking they were.

Getting to the end of the hallway, Kevin peeked his head into the connecting hallway, all was silent, as he quickly made his way down the hallway. The door at the end getting his attention, as he silently pulled a gun out of his holster, letting his sweaty hands wrap around the handle of the gun. It had been so long since he held a gun in his hands, but he knew he had to show confidence not fear. He closed his eyes tight for a moment, before punching the code into the keypad that sat next to the door, and heard the locks unlatch. Slowly opening the door, the dark room came into view as Kevin entered the room weapon first before closing the door behind him, the room dark as night, when suddenly the room illuminated around him. He had walked into the one thing he had sworn he had to avoid…a trap.

His mouth went dry, as he gripped the handle of the gun, the light stinging his eyes as they fought to focus in the new light. He saw a man sitting behind the desk that sat across the room, when suddenly the gun he held was knocked out of his hands before he could react. He heard the weapon hit the ground when 4 strong arms grasped him tightly, holding him in a stand up position as he fought against them. "Check him" the man behind the desk spoke calmly, as the arms quickly and roughly shoved Kevin against the wall, his head pressed flush against the wall as the arms patted him down, finding the weapons he had in the bag, and he had on himself. Mentally, he checked off the weapons that they found one by one, he fought the smile that tried to appear on his lips when they never checked his legs. The small revolver and knife that stay hidden under his pant legs suddenly were his only options.

Kevin fought to relax his body as much as he could when he felt the hands grasp him once again, dragging him across the room before tossing him into the chair that sat in front of the desk. The man behind the desk, leaning forward onto his arms that rest on the platform, a wide smile on his face when he spoke "It's been a long time, Kevin…that's what you go by now right?" the man asked, eying him. Kevin nodded his head slightly, as the man continued "See I knew you'd come to us! The girl I knew would be easy, but you…you were raised by the best, I knew you'd find us on your own…and I must say I'm impressed." The man spoke proudly, sitting back in the chair, a smile still on his lips. Kevin stayed silent as the man on the other side of the desk continued "Do you remember me?" he asked concerned. Kevin's eyes met his, and he knew exactly who he was. Kevin took a deep breath before answering "I know who you are…Matthew", the man's smile growing wide hearing his full name, clapping his hands together happily "I knew you'd remember me!" he said almost excited. "Last time we were together, we didn't need the muscles." Kevin remarked sarcastically, one of the guards lifting his weapon in his hand, about to strike when Matthew stopped him "No. Don't hurt him." He spoke sternly, the guard nodding his head, returning the weapon to its proper position. Matthew turned his attention back to Kevin "I guess you're right." He spoke with a slight smile before continuing "Hand over the revolver and we'll see what we can do." Kevin's eyes met his once again, as he spoke confidently "Don't have one."

Matthew laughed out loud, throwing his head back before speaking again "I'm not stupid…" he finished before signaling the two guards that stood near Kevin. The guards moved quickly, just as they grabbed Kevin, he held his hands up in the air "Alright, Alright" he said carefully reaching down to his ankle, unfastening the strap that held the holster, laying it on the desk in front of him, before pushing it across to where Matthew sat. Matthew seemed not amused as he spoke "and the other one." Kevin let out a sigh, before slowly removing the knife from his other calf, and laying it on the desk as well, before pushing it across to Matthew.


	40. Family Reunion

Madison's eyes slowly opened, she couldn't quite see yet, her vision still blurry, her body ached in pain, but she could tell she was moving. She felt her legs dragging against the floor, as she tried her best to plant her feet, failing as she continued to be dragged. The pain in her arms imminent, as she looked up to the two blurs that were currently dragging her limp body. Her eyes hadn't focused yet, but she heard a deep voice yell "Get Back!" before feeling her body being dragged a little more then dropped hard to the ground. She heard the sounds of a scuffle, when her memories flooded her. "Ken!" Madison yelled as much as she could, her voice barely a whisper, when she heard the sounds of a door closing. Closing her eyes, Madison exhaled a deep breath, her whole body tensing when she felt the touch of two hands gently rolling her body over to her back. "Shhhhh…it's me" Ken whispered, as he let his hand gently brush across her forehead, pushing the blood soaked hair out of the way.

A slight smile appeared on Madison's lips as she felt Ken's fingers gently run through her hair, slowly opening her eyes, she fought with them to focus as she took in the sight of the man she loved for the first time in what seemed like forever. From the moment, they arrived here, Ken and her had been separated, she worried they had killed him, and disposed of his body, occasionally the guards mentioned his name loud enough, to give her the strength to continue through the torture, the thought that he might be alive, and now she lay here next to him. Her eyes looked at the beaten man, his one eye swollen and dark purple, random blood spurts around his face, his hands bruised, he looked like he had went 10 rounds with a boxing champ and lost every single one, but Madison couldn't help it, she was just glad to see him. She let her lips curl into a smile as she spoke with a soft voice "I'm glad you're not dead.", Ken smiled wide, leaning down placing a gentle kiss to her swollen lips, before he spoke "Same here, sweetie…same here."

Ken sat his body down on the hard floor, it was almost like a jail cell where they were being held, although he was sure prison was probably a lot nicer than this. Ken wrapped his arms around Madison's upper body, pulling her onto his outstretched legs, holding her against him. Her face bruised, her lips swollen and looked like she had been hit numerous times. He felt her body meld into his, her breathing calming and in tune with his, as her head rested against his chest. He let his hand run gently through her hair, hoping he could ease some of the pain she must be in. Ken laid his head back against the wall, feeling his eyelids getting heavy, he tried the best he could do to fight off sleep, but he hadn't slept since they had arrived here. Now for the first time in a while, they were together again, and he at least knew she was safe, in his arms for the time being.

The feeling that woke him, happened again as Ken's eyes fluttered open, looking down to his hand that lay protectively over Madison's sleeping form. A small rat stood on Madison's sleeping body, it's small claws scratching against Ken's fingers as it nibbled on a piece of Madison's shirt that was dried with blood. Ken's hand quickly moving, pushing the small rodent off of Madison, he watched as it hit the ground and scampered across the room. Madison's body stirred, as she lifted her head looking into his eyes, a slight smile on her lips when he whispered "You ok?" Madison smiled as she nodded her head, the smile on her face turning to a grimace as she moved her body to a more comfortable position. Ken's eyes drawn to a spot of her skin that came into view, as her shirt rolled up with her movement, he couldn't help it as he lifted the garment just a little and the marks and burns came into view. He had to clench his teeth, to prevent him from standing up and punching a wall, but he knew his anger would only get him killed in this position. Instead he leaned down, resting a gentle kiss over her new scars, Madison's breath hitching in her throat as she felt his lips on her skin, she froze her whole body, as memories of the hours she spent away from him filled her mind. She remembered the pain she withstood, how many times they asked her questions over and over again, questions about people she's never heard of, but they demanded she knew the answer.

Madison forced herself through the pain to roll over onto her back once again, as she pushed as hard as she could to sit herself up with Ken's help. She sat astride his lap, she could see his teeth were clenched, his jaw tight, his eyes looked at her blankly. She looked down at his hands, that were now rolled into tight fists that laid by his side and without missing a beat she reached out for him, trying her best to loosen one of his fists. Ken's eyes looked down to his hand, as he watched her try to pry his fist loose, finally her hand connected with his, their fingers intertwining. They sat in silence for a few moments before Ken spoke "I'm sorry." Madison couldn't help the smile that came to her lips when she spoke back "For what?" Ken's eyes looked up to hers, his sad eyes connecting with hers when he spoke softly "I should of protected you." Madison leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, letting their foreheads resting against each other, as she spoke "You did. You protected me with your life. Don't blame yourself for this. I should be blaming myself. It's my fault. We're gonna die because of me." They sat still for a moment before Madison lifted her lips, placing a gentle kiss on Ken's forehead. She couldn't help the tears that ran down her cheeks, as the thoughts of what she just said sunk into her head.

They sat there, in each other's arms for a while, simply relishing in the feeling of being together once again. Madison let her head rest against his shoulder, feeling his hand rest on top of her head, soothing her hair. Pulling back again, Madison reached forward, cupping his chin in her fingers, for the first time her eyes taking in the sight of him. Madison noticed the older bruises on his face, were starting to fade. She let her fingers trace over the new gash on his bottom lip, as he smile wide. "I know…I know…I'm hot." Ken spoke chuckling, a cocky smile on his lips. Madison threw her head back, laughing out loud, even in this horrible time, Ken's still here being Ken, and she loved that about him. Madison leaned forward quickly, pressing her lips against his, her face grimacing for a moment, remembering the gash she has on her lips, but at that moment she didn't care. She let her lips gently dance with his, breaking the kiss gently, letting her arms rest on his shoulders, wrapping around his neck. "I meant it when I said I loved you." Madison spoke, her eyes connecting with his. "It's because I look hot when I'm all beat up like this, huh?" Ken said smiling, resting his head against the wall behind him. Madison smiled wide, chuckling softly "Well, you're definitely pulling it off better than I am." Madison replied, blushing wildly, as she looked down at her dirty clothes.

Kevin sat in the chair across from Matthew for what seemed like forever, watching as he disposed of the weapons he took from Kevin, then heard Matthew excuse the two large guards from the room. Kevin looked back, watching the large men leave the room silently, before the door closed behind them, Matthew making his way back to the other side of the desk, sitting in his chair, folding his hands in front of him, resting them on the desk. They sat in silence for a while, before Matthew spoke harshly "So, tell me.." he spoke softly. Kevin seemed confused, when he responded "Tell you what?" Matthew smiled wide when he spoke confidently "Tell me how you, the son of the best agent this corporation ever had, got involved in this whole mess?" Kevin's eyes squinted as he watched the agent sitting across from him. "What do you mean?" Kevin asked seriously, as Matthew spoke "I know the nanny escaped with her, that I get…but what I don't get is how you got involved with it?" he spoke into the air, as if he was thinking, before he jumped to his feet, leaning on his hands that were pressed against the desk, his dark eyes glaring into Kevin's "How could you do this? How could you betray your father's legacy?" he spoke venomously. It was at that moment that everything made sense to Kevin, they hadn't figured it all out, they didn't know it was his father that saved Madison.

Silence filled the room for a moment, when Kevin spoke up softly "Can I see her?" He assumed they had her, considering they weren't asking him for her location. In a quick action, Matthew swung his arms across his desk, knocking everything off of the surface in anger, when he yelled loudly "Guards!" The two large men walking in from outside, both of them grasping Kevin by the arms, pulling him to his feet. "Trust me, I wouldn't want you to miss this." Matthew spoke confidently, before storming out of his office, the guards dragging Kevin behind him.

Madison sat on the floor of the cell, she watched as Ken reached for the bread that the guards had brought them about an hour ago. She smiled as she watched him hand it to her, as she shook her head no. "Come on…" Ken whispered, waving the small piece of bread in front of her face. Madison shook her head when she watched Ken move the bread closer to her lips "Open up for the train…choo choo" Ken whispered playfully, causing Madison to chuckle, finally giving up and letting him place the small piece of bread into her mouth. Her mouth savored the small piece of food, as she chewed and swallowed it, before gratefully reaching out to the bread Ken had offered her. She had just broken the piece in half when the sound of the guards coming down the hallway garnered both her and Ken's attention. Madison quickly grabbed onto Ken's arm, as he protectively wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his body. He watched as the guards opened the small door, and stormed into the small room. Ken quickly jumped to his feet, standing in front of Madison, curling his hands into fists he was ready to fight and protect her, just like he had done before.

The lead guard simply scoffed as he nodded to the guards behind him, the two large men walking from behind him, immediately tackling Ken to the ground as they began to hit and kick him unmercifully. "Stop it!" Madison screamed from her spot on the floor, tears streaming out of her eyes, rolling down her cheeks, as the lead guard raised his hand peacefully and the fighting came to a sudden stop. The lead guard grasped Madison's weak body and began dragging her through the hallways by the back of her shirt, her feet struggling to keep up. She fought as hard as she could, her body weak from hunger and the previous injuries, she pulled back against the lead guard, trying to free her shirt from his grasp, when suddenly he threw her body into the wall. Her back hit the hard wall, before she fell to the ground in a pile, the lead guard standing above her, watching as she lay in pain. "Come on." He spoke relentlessly, grabbing her again and pulling her down the hallway.

Madison glanced behind her, noticing for the first time, the two guards were dragging Ken behind her down the hallway, and deep inside she knew this was it. Her mind filled with memories of the times she spent with Ken, and deep inside her heart felt heavy, as she remembered not only Ken, but her brother Kevin. She was shook out of her thoughts as two other sets of hands, grasped her by the arms, throwing her roughly to the floor of the room. Madison lay there motionless, as her breathing fought to catch up with her. She feared that if she looked up, she would be killed on sight.

Kevin watched as the hallways he walked through all looked the same, he wasn't sure where he was being taken, but at this point he didn't care, he just wanted to get Madison and get the hell out.. Kevin watched as Matthew opened a door in front of them, the two large men dragging him through it, and there in the middle of the room lay Madison on the ground. His stomach knotted immediately as she lay there motionless, he glanced to the side of the room, to see Ken being held up by two guards just as large as the ones that currently held him. He feared that his sister might be dead, but released a breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw her roll over onto her back, her bruised face coming into view. The anger in him spilled over as he saw what they had done to Madison, as he began to fight against the large guards "Let me go!" Kevin screamed as the large guards pushed him to the ground, one of them punching him hard in the mouth.

Madison hadn't even noticed someone had come in the room, until she heard the familiar voice of her brother, causing her to look over to the new people who stood in the doorway. She watched as he called out, he struggled his long limbs against the guards holding him, her whole body freezing when she saw them hit him. "Bubba!" Madison screamed, her own outburst being punished as the guard that stood over here, silenced her with a hard kick to the ribs. Madison rolled on the ground on pain, hearing Ken's loud voice fill the room "Leave her alone, jack-off!" followed by the sound of Ken screaming in pain as he fell to the floor, holding his stomach from where he just received a hard punch.

"Well isn't this cute…" Matthew spoke with a smirk on his lips, looking at the three prisoners that spread across the room. "It's like a family reunion!" Matthew added happily, a wide smile on his face as he walked back towards Kevin. "We've been trying for hours to get the truth out of Madison, and the girl refuses to tell us the location of the nanny." Matthew spoke, kneeling down next to Kevin "finally, I just don't care anymore…" before turning to the guards that stood over Madison "Kill them…both of them" he ordered loudly. Kevin's stomach retched as he heard Madison scream, he watched as the guards, threw Ken's body on the floor next Madison. Kevin watched as Ken immediately wrapped his arms around Madison, both of them holding close. Ken's eyes meeting Madison's as he spoke loudly "I love you…never forget that." Madison nodded as she spoke back "I love you too Ken." Both of them leaning in quickly, letting their lips meet gently, tears streaming down Madison's cheeks. Their kiss breaking gently, as the sound of a gun cocking, filled the room. Kevin watched helplessly, as both Madison and Ken closed their eyes, holding each other tight, while the guard squeezed the trigger.


	41. You're a Nash

"My dad stole her! My dad did it!" Kevin yelled from his position, the tears in his eyes as he yelled "My dad stole her, god damn it!" Matthew's voice filled the room "Everyone hold!" as the guard's finger on the trigger stopped, and the guard replaced the gun back into the holster. Kevin's breath escaped him as he looked at Ken and Madison, still holding each other tight, their eyes squeezed shut. Matthew stormed to where Kevin was being held, getting close to his face, holding his gun to Kevin's head as he spoke harshly "I should put a bullet in you for disgracing your father's legacy! Your father was the best agent this agency ever had, and now his own blood is smearing everything he worked hard for."

Kevin slowly inhaled a breath, his eyes darting over to the gun that still pressed against the skin of his forehead, before speaking softly "I'm not lying. He had the orders to kill the family, but he couldn't do it! He took one look at the baby, and realized she wasn't evil like her family, she was just a baby! My father was the one that faked the papers, made up the stories, everything! He did it all!" Kevin spurted out the truth, as his shoulders relaxed as if he was relieved to get the pressure of f his shoulders. Matthew's eyes grew wide as he stared at Kevin for a moment before responding "Why should I believe you?" Kevin didn't answer as Matthew stepped away from him, pacing from side to side, running his free hand through his hair. Kevin spoke softly "Look at the files my father signed, look at the original case file. You said my father was the greatest agent alive, he's the only one that could have pulled this off." Matthew stopped for a moment, looking over to Kevin as he spoke, before continuing to pace back and forth.

They waited in silence for what seemed like forever, when finally Matthew turned on his heels and made his way to the center of the room. "My dad, you're mentor, saved her life! Don't ruin his work!" Kevin yelled from his spot, before the guard holding him, punched him hard in the gut. Matthew simply looked back to the large man that lay on the ground now, before continuing his way to where Madison and Ken sat. Matthew kneeled next to them, as he reached his free hand out to cup Madison's chin, Ken quickly smacked his hand away protectively. "Don't touch her!" Ken growled angrily, his eyes shooting daggers into Matthew, as two guards rushed the area, about to attack Ken. Matthew simply smiled, as he waved the guards off with his hand, before turning back to Madison, reaching out again cupping Madison's chin in his hand, turning her head to face him.

Madison's tears streamed down her cheek as she began to sob, as her eyes met his, her bottom lip trembling in fear. "Shhh…" Matthew spoke calmly, reaching out smoothing, Madison's bangs, his eyes simply looking at the girl for the first time. Finally, Matthew spoke "What's your name sweetie?" Madison looked confused before responding with a weak voice "Madison Rae Nash." Matthew smiled as Madison continued "I hate my middle name." Silence filled the room, as Matthew spoke to himself, resting the hand holding the gun on his bended knee "I don't know what to think about you." Silence only lasted a moment before Madison recited from memory, the slogan her father taught her "Think. Timing, Handiness, Interference, No Barriers, and Knowledge" Matthew mouthed the slogan along with Madison, a small smile on his lips. He remembered the day he was taught that slogan. "You're a lot like him…" Matthew spoke looking deep into Madison's eyes, as Madison spoke seriously "I am his daughter."

Matthew stood from his kneeling position, walking over to the only table in the room, leaning on his hands. He looked blankly at the ceiling as if he was thinking of what to do, when suddenly he turned to face everyone, resting his back against the table. "Let them go." Matthew spoke softly, the guards confused expressions spread across their faces as they complied. Kevin ran as fast as he could to the middle of the room, helping Madison to her feet, wrapping his arms around her, holding her in a hug. "It's gonna be ok May-May" he spoke, as he laid a kiss on her forehead. "I love you bubba." Madison cried, as her brother responded quickly "I love you too May-May."

The hug broke, as Kevin wrapped Madison's arm around his body, holding her body weight up with his, as he looked to Ken, who simply gave him a nod, as the three made their way to the door. Matthew stood at the side of the door, looking at the floor when he spoke up "You don't have to worry about us again." Kevin nodded his head, looking down to his sister, when suddenly Ken spoke up "That's it! You beat the hell out of us! Almost kill us and that's all you have to say?" Ken yelled angrily, when Kevin spoke up "Ken, let's go." Ken brushed off Kevin's warning as he got into Matthew's face, anger written all over his bruised and bloody face "How about I beat your ass so bad, even your mother wouldn't recognize you?" Matthew stayed calm, before quickly pulling the gun off the table, resting the barrel against Ken's forehead as he spoke angrily "I'm doing all of you a favor by letting you walk out of here, now why don't you be a good boy and help Kevin with her, before I change my mind, and you leave here in a body bag." Ken's face changed as he simply nodded his head, before backing away from where Matthew stood, wrapping his arm around the other side of Madison and helped Kevin move her out of the building.

_Few Months Later_

Madison opened her eyes, looking at the candles all spread out on the large cake that sat in front of her. She couldn't believe how much her life had changed as she looked at the people that surrounded the table she sat at, and couldn't help the smile that was on her face, she saw Kevin sitting at the chair next to her, Beth and Jeff were there, Kurt and his girlfriend was there, a couple of friends she had made at the community college that Kevin had allowed her to attend now, and there sitting next to her, his hand resting on her thigh under the table was the best boyfriend, the man she loved Ken. She blushed as Ken's eyes met hers, blowing her a kiss, as she turned back to the cake in front of her as the singing finally stopped. Closing her eyes, she made a wish and blew out the candles, as everyone clapped loudly for her. She had never had a birthday party before and this was the best thing in the world to her.

Ken quickly pulled one of the candles from the cake, as he leaned closer to Madison "Here, this is the best part!" he said smiling, moving the end of the candle towards Madison, as she happily took the end of the candle into her mouth, licking off the cake remnants on the end, some of the frosting making it on to her lips. Madison giggled as she covered her face with her hand, when suddenly Ken spoke "I got it." as he swooped in, letting his lips cover hers, his tongue quickly snaking out licking up the frosting, then probing her mouth, deepening the blatantly sexual kiss. " Oh knock it off!" Kevin spoke sternly, pushing Ken away from Madison, a blush covering Madison's face, when she heard Jeff Hard speak loudly "For the love of god, don't let Ken near me if I ever get frosting on my lips!" causing the whole room to laugh out loud. "Don't be jealous Jeffro!" Ken responded, playfully reaching out grabbing Jeff, pretending to try to kiss him.

After cake, Madison watched as her friends handed her envelopes and gifts, and she never felt more loved than at that moment in her life. "So what did you get her?" Jeff asked Ken, who was now sitting next to Madison. Ken looked back to his friend responding innocently "It's in her bedroom." Causing everyone in the room to respond with cat calls, whistles and OOoooohss… "Don't fall for it Madison! It's a trap!" Jeff yelled in a fake panic, until Beth playfully slapped him on the arm. "That's not what I meant…I gave her the gifts earlier" Ken explained before turning to look at the girl he loved "Well, most of the gifts…" he finished, before playfully growling and lunging forward placing a gentle, quick kiss on Madison's lips. "I knew we should have gotten them a night at the Marriott!" Beth spoke loudly, as she turned to Jeff, who nodded his head in agreement.

Kevin walked across the room, sitting across from Madison as he handed her an envelope. He didn't say a word as he waited for Madison to open the blank envelope. Madison glanced to Ken, before opening the envelope carefully, then pulling out the lone piece of paper that sat inside of it, her eyes reading the document that she held in her hands. "What is this?" Madison asked Kevin confused. "It's a birth certificate." Kevin answered sternly. "I get that, but why?" Madison responded even more confused, she watched as Kevin took the document from her hands as he explained. "You've never had a real birth certificate, so I made some calls, some old connections. This is your new birth certificate, look at the names at the bottom." Kevin instructed, pointing to the bottom of the document. Madison's eyes filled with tears when she read the names of her father and mother, as Kevin spoke again "Even though you've always been one, this paper makes it official…You're a Nash."

**The End.**


End file.
